A rose with a dark secret
by FireWitch25
Summary: Amy wakes up after experiencing a lost memory about her past. What is this new power she discovered? What are these creatures that are trying to kill her? Who is her father? How do they know her real name? Read this story as Amy and Sonic's relationship unseals itself...I don't own anything except the plot and Amy's mom. Dark Sonic involved and Mephiles. SonAmy
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All Sonic related characters belong to SEGA and the sonic team. I do not own any of them so don't sue me or anything. I don't know why I've to write this bloody thing down; you should know I don't own them otherwise this story would've been a game! Mephiles would be back, there would be sonamy and stuff and there would be blood if I owned them! The only thing I own is Crystal Lynn Rose who's Amy's mother and I own the plot and the laptop I'm typing this story up! I also own the cover too. See my arts and stuff an DA, username: FireWitch25.

(Amy's POV)

"No! You can't take her! I won't let you!" the crystal white female hedgehog screamed as her aqua blue eyes shimmered in fear. She was pushing me behind her not letting me see the predator.  
>"CRYSTAL! RUN! Take Amelia with you and go!" yelled a masculine voice. I couldn't see him but I saw his limping shadow on the already crimson splattered wall. I recognised the one on my pillow case. It was the same fluid that's still oozing down my head making me feel uncomfortable.<br>"What about you! Come with us! Please..." the female begged.  
>"No. Yours and Amelia's safety is all that matters! I must finish this demon once and for all." I felt shivers down my spines. I knew this was not going to end well. "I love you, now RUN!" The diamond female grabbed my wrists and ran so fast like our lives depended on it however I couldn't get a glimpse of the male or the strange predator that broke in my room. As soon as the we burst through the door, I gasped.<p>

In front of us was a transparent ghostly figure. Its eyes were were blank with no pupils but bloodshot. Its teeth were daggers that hung irregularly from a crooked line which seemed to be its mouth. It was like a cross between a ghost and a shadow. Suddenly, in sonic speed, it grabbed the crystal hedgehog by the throat and jammed her to a wall. I heard a bone-snapping crack and a painful gasp.  
>"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! CRYSTAL!" the same masculine voice cried. The moon reflected the of the masculine figure but only showed a silhouette of the figure. It was a male hedgehog. Not only that, it showed that he had a sword stained with scarlet probably what he used to kill the predator. His neon green eyes flamed in fury. "Amelia, RUN! RUN while you CAN!" he shouted while he lunged at the shadow-ghost. The male hedgehog was slowly transforming into a weird formation but I was petrified to even stay a second longer. I ran and ran with tears leaking out of my eyes and then...<br>"Amy..." Who's voice is that? "Wake up..." It's there again! "Come on..." What's happening? Why's everything fading?!

Suddenly, I jumped up and opened my eyes. I rubbed them and gained vision.  
>"AMY! You're awake! Thank goodness!" a nine year old rabbit crushed me in her hug.<br>"Cream?" I mentally slapped myself, obviously it's Cream, who else has those melting chocolate eyes and peach fur with the trademark orange dress and a chao?  
>"Miss Amy! I was so worried! You were screaming and shouting and you were even crying in your..."<br>"Wait. Crying?" I cut her off. I took a quick glance at the wardrobe mirror and saw my cheeks drenched in salty tears. Indeed, I was crying. I took a quick look around and instantly recognised that I was in Cream's room. "What am I doing in your room?"  
>"Miss Amy? What kind of question is that? We were having a sleepover in my house! Remember?" I face palmed myself for forgetting such a trivial thing. "Why were you crying?" her innocent voice echoed in my ears.<br>"Chao? Chao?" Cheese added in.  
>"It's..." should I tell her? "It's nothing, just a silly nightmare, nothing to be worried about!" I chirped. At first I thought Cream was doubting me but then she smiled warmly.<br>"Awwww, don't worry Miss Amy, it's just images that your brain makes! Anyway, get changed soon, it's time to eat breakfast! Mom made scrambled eggs today!" My mood changed instantly.  
>"What are we waiting for? Let's get ready!" I replied but deep down inside, the nightmare I had wasn't just something my brain made out of the blue, it as a memory, in the past. Why did it come to me after so many years? Why today out of all days?<p>

After I got changed into my normal attire (red dress with white hem, trademark boots and headband) and ate the scrumptious breakfast that Vanilla kindly made, I headed for home. In an instant, the memories rushed into my head. I sat down on a nearby bench to relieve it. Why couldn't I see the face of the male hedgehog? What was my relation towards both hedgehogs? They're the only ones who knew my real name: Amelia. It's been years since I as called that. Could they be my parents? I let my brain wonder to the shadow-ghosts. What are they and why did they try to kill me? Why am I asking myself questions I don't know the answers to? I can't keep up like this. Am I cursed? Gosh, no I know how Shadow feels when he couldn't remember anything. I looked forwards and saw a blue blur heading into the direction I was in. I squinted but couldn't see who it was. Why isn't it stopping! If I don't move, I'll be it's crash dummy! As soon as I was about to run away...CRASH!

"OWWWW! Crap not again!" a familiar voice groaned. I opened my eyes and my jade eyes came face to face to emerald eyes. It belonged to no other then the world's fastest thing and hero alive. "Amy?" His face was dangerously close to mine and his tanned cheeks reddened at the position we were in. He was on top of me with both hands on the sides. My cheeks instantly flushed. He got off me quickly and helped me up. "Oh God Amy, I'm so sorry! I should've seen where I was going!"  
>"NO, Sonic, It's alright."<br>"Are you hurt?"  
>"No...I think..." however a familiar sensation took over my body as something warm dripped down my head. I touched it and both Sonic's and my eyes widened. Blood.<br>"Dammit! We should get you cleaned up." Sonic chuckled nervously but I payed no attention to him. My eyes still widened at the sight of the blood. The wound was in the exact same spot as in the memory. "Amy?" I didn't respond. "Amy?" He started to sound worried. I started to lose vision, my body weakened and instantly, I blacked out. "AMY!"


	2. Chapter 2

(Amy's POV)

I was falling in a dark abyss but I seem to be falling forever. All I can see is darkness embracing me taking advantage of my lack of vision.  
>"Amelia...we're coming for you..." a sinister voice echoed and it seems to taunt me. I tried to speak but a soon as I opened my mouth, a scream forced itself out of my throat. I could taste a foul metallic tasting fluid having a battlefield in my tongue. It was dripping down the corner of my lips ever so slowly like it's caressing me.<br>"My sweet, sweet rose, I will avenge both you and your mother..." a familiar voice whispered. Despite it sounding sinister, I found it comforting.  
>"I'm coming for you..." the eerie voice sent shivers down my spine. Suddenly, I see a light...<p>

(Sonic's POV)

She's waking up! Thank God. Her eyes fluttered open revealing jade orbs. She got up slowly and looked at me confusingly.  
>"How did I get here?" she asked. Her eyes just showed confusion but fear. Why is her eyes full of fear.<br>"You passed out after seeing blood, I never knew you had 'blood-o-phobia'." I chuckled at my own little joke but she didn't seem amused.  
>"The correct word is 'Hemophobia'." replied a voice. Both me and Amy looked towards the direction to where the voice came from. It was no other then my furry two tailed little bro.<p>

(Tail's POV)

I looked at Amy and smiled, she's up already?  
>"How you feeling?" I spoke. My voice is less immature but hasn't hit puberty yet since I'm only eleven.<br>"I could've been better if it wasn't for a certain azure devil..." the sixteen year old female growled as she glared daggers at a certain eighteen year old who seems to be whistling innocently.  
>"You passing out didn't make sense. Your used to seeing blood all the time since you tend to the wounds of anyone who gets hurt." I raised my invisible eyebrow.<br>"Actually, I don't know why I passed out either," she fiddled with the hem of the dress. She's a very bad liar. It caught Sonic's attention as well.

(Amy's POV)

How can I tell them that it reminded me of the past? I don't want them questioning me or anything else.  
>"Amy, you're lying, I..." Sonic glanced at Tails. "...We know you're lying, you know why you passed out, don't you?" Damn it! They know me too well. I felt an itch at the back of my head and when my hand reached to scratch it, I felt a strip of cotton around my head.<br>"Don't do that Amy, you'll loosen the bandage." Tails warned me.  
>"Amy, we're still waiting for an answer," Sonic tapped his foot impatiently and narrowed his eyes at me. I hate it when he does that.<br>"I told you! I don't know" now it was my turn to narrow my eyes at him. We were staring at each other for a few seconds then Sonic spoke.  
>"Alright then, I believe you...for now..." he mumbled the 'for now' bit. I obviously heard that bit; I didn't want to make a scene so I didn't say anything.<br>"Mr Tails? Mr Sonic?" an unmistakeable voice wondered in the room.  
>"Cream?" Tails answered.<br>"Hey have you seen..." the rabbit spotted me and her pupils dilated. "There you Miss Amy! What happened to you? Why are you like this? How..."  
>"Cream, I'm fine." I smiled and cut off her worried babbling. "Why were you looking for me?"<br>"You left your necklace at my house!" she handed me a golden chain with a ruby carved into a rose locket. It had golden leaves with delicate swirls. I took my necklace and embraced her.  
>"Thank you Cream! You have no idea how this necklace is important to me!" I gripped the necklace really hard. "How did you know it was mine?"<br>"It was by your pillow plus since it's shaped as a rose, I thought it's more likely to belong to you!" she chirped.  
>"Hey Amy, how come we've never seen it before?" Tails questioned and Sonic nodded.<br>"I usually tuck it under my collar to keep it from harm and from a certain jewel thief." I shrugged my shoulders. Why is everyone so interested in this piece of jewellery anyway?

(Sonic's POV)

Amy's not the one who's interested in jewellery other then her gold bangles. When you think you know a person...  
>"Do you want me to take you home?" I asked just to make up the little incident today.<br>"Yeah Okay," she replied. She quickly put her necklace on and tucked it under her collar. What is so special about the necklace anyway?


	3. Chapter 3

(No one's POV)

The wind swayed through crimson dreadlocks making it look longer then it actually is. Violet orbs scanned the area to see if any leaf or rock was touched or misplaced or unnatural. More importantly, his gaze focused on the titanic emerald glowing in a lime colour and slightly hovering above the ground. The emerald's known as the 'Master Emerald' guarded by none other then Knuckles the Echidna himself. Even after guarding the master emerald for God knows how long, his loyalty did not decrease by a fraction. Instead, it has increased during these long period of time without the slightest intention of breaking his vow.  
>A repetitive beat interrupted the howling wind and Knuckles eyes switched from relaxed to alert and aggression. An object blocked the sun's rays from reaching the plants casting a feminine figure. Her heavy boots landed on the ground gracefully and she batted her eyelashes over her teal eyes smirking flirtatiously. Her trademark cat suit revealed her busty curves and her long sleeved gloved arms crossed her arms.<br>"Batgirl," Knuckles growled "Why'd you bother coming up here? You know you'll never get the master emerald," He smirked as he started to recall of most of Rouge's failed attempts to getting the emerald.  
>"You have a charming way to greet a lady Knuckie," Rouge spoke and said his involuntary nickname seductively. Knuckles cheeks heated up a bit and reddened slightly. He detested the nickname so much and Sonic's teasing over it did not help either. He preferred to be called a 'Knucklehead' then 'Knuckie'. He may be a gullible fool at least 65% of the time but he has his pride being the guardian of the master emerald.<br>"Don't call me 'Knuckie'" Knuckles hissed, clenched his fists as his temper fired up.  
>"I don't have time for your babyish tantrums today hun and to both of our surprise I haven't come for the glowing green beauty that's obviously gift wrapped for me." Rouge lifted her chin up in the air and walked up to Knuckles saying her hips at the same time. Knuckles didn't like the fact that Rouge has compared his aggression to mere toddlers and the statement left him fuming like a steam engine.<br>"If you're not here for the emerald which is NOT for sale, why the hell did you dare to step foot on this island!" Knuckles spoke through gritted teeth clearly ticked off.  
>"Actually, I was wondering if you have any information about the recent event that occurred yesterday since it happened quite close the island." Rouge looked at the back of her hand casually.<br>"YOU? WONDERING? Don't try and make me laugh 'cos get it in your thick bat head that none of your tricks will work on me to get the master emerald!" Knuckles smirked and leaned on the emerald with one foot to support himself.  
>"Well, EXCUSE ME! At least I USE my brain and I DON'T let my temper get the best of me and I don't FIGHT blindly! Remember, I AM A G.U.N Agent!" Rouge glared at Knuckles.<br>"Watch it Batgirl! You better take that back! I'm the strongest fighter here!" Knuckles roared at Rouge.  
>"Well I'M the most skilled fighter here! I was the on who beaten you in that tournament back at Earth! Do you recall or do you have a five second memory span?" Rouge cocked one of her eyebrows at Knuckles who had the assassin face worn on.<br>"I don't have a five second memory span and the reason you beaten me was 'cos you put a GODDAMN tent over us so I couldn't see a thing!" Knuckles smashed a nearby rock into smithereens however, Rouge did not flinch one bit.  
>"My, my, my, what has that rock ever done to you?" Rouge faked a sigh to taunt the echidna even more. Knuckles couldn't take it anymore! Just as he was about to pounce on Rouge, her communicator buzzed. It was the Sonic's ebony rival.<p>

"Rouge! Have you got any information yet!" his husky bass voice passed through the transmitter.  
>"I would've if a certain hothead didn't explode in my way!" Rouge's voice traveled to his ears and his lifeless ruby eyes pierced the transmitter.<br>"Who are you calling a hothead, Batgirl!" Knuckles voice interrupted the premature conversation between Rouge and Shadow.  
>"Who are you calling Batgirl, Hothead!" Rouge hissed.<br>"Why you.."  
>"BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!" Shadow's enraged outburst left the two arguers awestruck. "Rouge! Listen up! The echidna's useless just like I said he was..."<br>"Hey!" Knuckles interrupted (again)  
>"...shut it!" Rouge hushed him.<br>"...you've practically wasted time here! We were too late to stop the casualty yesterday and I don't want that to repeat again! You hear me!" Shadow's message caused Rouge's ears to droop.  
>"Yep, loud and clear!" she chirped.<br>"Good, I've collected some evidences and I need you to see if you can find anymore where the incident took place. So far the clues that you've given me so far add up to a weird sign that looks like a rose." Shadow turned off the transmitter and sighed. A lot has taken place ever since he was awakened by Dr. Eggman. He couldn't believe how foolish the others were when they thought he was dead after him and Sonic defeated the Meterax which was about three years ago. Boy did he surprise everyone with him still being the alive. He is the ultimate life form! It'll take a miracle to get rid of him. Not even his blue counter-part can do that job since they're very much equal. Thinking about Sonic made him think about Amy. He has a soft spot for the rose and has a brotherly love for her. Sometimes, her actions fools his mind into thinking that she's a reincarnation of Maria. "Maria..." Shadow breathed out her name. He's regained his memories thanks to Amy as she reminded him every few moments he had with Maria and when him and the Sonic team crossed paths. He walked into the G.U.N's main lab and glanced at the rose symbol that the 'incident' left. The leaves of the rose had delicate swirls curling in different directions and the rose itself was bloomed.  
>"Rose...Amy Rose? Why do I have a feeling that this is somehow linked to young Rose?" Shadow wondered. "I have no choice but to drag 'Faker' into this, this is no ordinary case." Despite the fact that Shadow can't stand Sonic and his cockiness, Sonic's the only way to get information about Amy and he knows her more then anyone else.<p>

Red boots and red sneakers tread the gravel path through a quiet park. All the swings were empty, all the slides were bare and the see-saws were left hanging. The open grass field didn't have the heart warming welcome as it was a starless night. The wind wasn't friendly either as it pierced through the arms of the sakura hedgehog. Her periwinkle skin was the victim of the wind's icy daggers whilst the older hedgehog walking beside didn't seem affected. His tan skin seemed to lose it's radiance in the dark and his azure fur didn't have that famous shine. Both Sonic and Amy walked silently on their way to Amy's house. Amy could've went by herself but she couldn't refuse Sonic's offer as it was uncharacteristic of her. Sonic halted to a stop and looked at Amy.  
>"We're here," Sonic broke the never-ending silence. Amy looked ahead of her and surely enough that it was her house. She was so busy in her thoughts that she didn't realise they arrived.<br>"Oh, yeah..." Amy sighed and as about to proceed into entering her house until a hand grabbed her arm gently.  
>"Amy," Sonic turned her to face him.<br>"You've been acting strange all day, you've barely spoken to either me, Cream or anyone else. I know something's bothering you." His eyes scanned Amy's looking for an answer.  
>"It's nothing Sonic, we've already been through this," Amy gritted her teeth. Sonic knew something was definitely because this is the first he's seeing Amy act this way.<br>"It's that dream isn't it?" his grip increased on her arm slightly sending a message like 'I won't let go until I get a valid answer'. Amy's eyes lost their shine and her heart started to beat faster in nervousness. He knew too much! It'll be daft to act dumb after he's come this far.  
>"When did Cream tell you?" Amy regretted the fact that she hasn't told Cream earlier not to tell anyone.<br>"So it's true isn't it? You have been crying in your sleep, this nightmare has created a bit of an impact on you, you'll feel better if you tell someone." Sonic's orbs pleaded and his tone of voice was quite soft. No matter how much Amy wanted to tell him, she just couldn't find the courage.  
>"I...I can't, Sonic, I'm really tired, perhaps I'll be back to 'normal' by tomorrow. By the way, didn't you think that the head bump you've practically gift wrapped for me may have caused me to be all 'strange' today?" Amy really wanted to change the subject so Sonic doesn't come up with anymore ideas to bring the truth from her. He obviously detected that by the uneasiness of her face but decided to play along, for now.<br>"No, it hasn't actually occurred to me you know," he flashed one of his famous grins to cheer Amy up. She smiled warmly in return. "Now that's the Amy I was looking for, I was wondering if you were going to end up as 'Faker' with the moodiness, the grouchy face..." as Sonic continued on describing Shadow's personality 'nicely', Amy was looking beyond Sonic's shoulder and widened her eyes.  
>"Nice to know you remember me 'Faker'." The bass voice caused Sonic to cringe for a second and turn around. Sonic waved at Shadow slowly while his other hand was scratching the back of his head nervously. Shadow just glared at him. "Rose, why are you here so late, you should be indoors by now." Amy crossed her arms and scoffed.<br>"I stay out as long as I can!" Shadow just stared at her with his trademark cold stare for a few minutes then Amy gave up. "Argh! You are worse than an over protective big brother and father mixed together!" she stomped of into her house and slammed the door.  
>"That's because I see you as my daughter and little sister..." Shadow smirked but caught Sonic tiptoeing away from him. "Faker!" Sonic immediately turned and grinned.<br>"I have a name you know and about the describing you bit, I..." Sonic was soon cut off by Shadow.  
>"I need a serious word with you, it involves Rose as well." Sonic was know on full alert mode.<br>"If it involves her, why'd you send her away?"  
>"Questions later, listen up. There's been a casualty yesterday night and..."<br>"A what! And nobody told m..."  
>"Don't interrupt!" Shadow had his serious face on as Sonic raised his hands up defenselessly. "As I was saying, we have no evidence of who or WHAT the killer was. It left no finger prints, no tracks, no source of LIFE. The only thing it left was a symbol. It left it on the corpse which was torn to pieces..." Sonic clutched his stomach in both disgust and guilt as he was not able to save the victim. "...it left the same symbol on the ground and trees around it."<br>"Still, how does the incident relate to Amy?"  
>"Come with me, I'll show you what the symbol looks like." Shadow sped off with his skater shoes with Sonic sprinting after him following his Shadow's trail. Although he'd love to have a race with Shadow, he had no idea where they were going and this thing was somehow serious.<p>

Shadow stopped at the corner of a private park. As Sonic took a quick glance around the area, he felt like he was going to throw up. There was blood sprayed everywhere like someone used a spray can. Clumps of rotten flesh hung from tree branches and wilting flowers. The area was taped off by G.U.N.  
>"That's the symbol..." Shadow tilted his head below at the floor and Sonic's eyes widened from shock.<br>"This is the same symbol as Amy's necklace!" Sonic squinted around and saw the same symbols on the trees as well.  
>"I knew she was related to this!" Shadow clenched his fist.<br>"Amy wouldn't do this, she..." again, Shadow cut Sonic off.  
>"I DIDN'T say she did, I think she may be in danger, the Rose symbol just made me think of her. I need some information about her behavior patterns, routines or anything unlike her and that's where you come in. You know her the most out of all of us, you're more reliable to give me accurate facts of her."<br>"As a matter of fact, I do! She has been acting weird ever since she had that nightmare which caused her to cry in her sleep."  
>"You watch her sleep!" Shadow growled.<br>"No! Cream told me, they were having a sleepover."  
>"How weird has she been acting?"<br>"She hardly spoke, she had less energy, she even fainted on seeing blood and that's like impossible for someone who nurses our wounds!"  
>"Did you try to talk to her about it?"<br>"Yeah but she tried to change the subject, even though I kind of begged for it." Shadow nodded.  
>"Okay, that'll do for now. Also, keep her out of danger, I feel something's going to happen." Shadow stared at the sky.<p>

Suddenly, a scream pierced through the hedgehog's ears!  
>"AMY!" both the hedgehogs yelled as the sprinted off...<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

(No one's POV)

As the irritated Amy slammed the door shut, she stomped up the stairs with her boots.  
>"Who does he think he is? My father?! Ooh! He's so irritating and Sonic's just...aargh!" Amy growled out her rants but then she thought twice. 'If Shadow didn't come on time, I would've revealed what Sonic wanted to know,' Amy thought and her scrunched up lips upturned into a Cheshire cat grin. "Who would've thought that the ultimate life form could actually make things easier for me?" Amy chuckled to herself warmly however, she raised her brow. "What was he doing here anyway?" Amy thought for a moment then shrugged it off. 'Must be another silly race or something like that,' Amy wondered. She twisted the metal knob of her cream door that was painted in a gold colour. The door opened with a slight creak but Amy was only greeted by darkness. Her slender body slipped through the miniscule gap and closed the door. Her feminine fingers reached for the lights slowly like she had all the time in the world. Within a click, she was embraced with the light instantly causing her to shield her eyes for a second. She opened her eyes and her pupils shrunk.<p>

"Aaaaaaaaaaargh!" her voice turned high pitched and ran out of her throat with a bloodcurdling effect. On her walls were splatters of scarlet staining her once was white walls. Her rosy red carpet was now tinted with patches of maroon. Her furniture was either toppled over or smashed to smithereens with claw marks lined with crimson. However, in front of her was an ebony, ghostly shadow. It had blood lusting eyes. It was the same look that the one in her nightmarish memory gave to her supposedly mother. Its claws were dripping with fresh blood belonging to its recent prey. It floated towards Amy who was frozen in place and with one claw, gently yet painfully and slow, scratched Amy's wrist which bled heavily in response. Amy clutched her wrist and tears weld in her eyes.  
>"S...stay a...away from m...me!"She managed to yell out. She ran towards her door and forcefully tried to twist the doorknob but it wouldn't budge! She looked closely at it and saw it was glowing in a navy aura. She looked behind her shoulder and saw that the shadow ghost had one of its three fingered arms pointing towards it. The arm was also glowing in the same navy aura. It floated towards Amy again but this time it scratched out something at the door. Amy looked at what the deadly creature scratched out and gasped. It was the same symbol that of her necklace. The symbol started to glow in the same horrible jean colour however, her necklace started to glow in the colour of ebony.<br>"Amelia...found you at last..." the shadow ghost hissed and narrowed its eyes at Amy.  
>"It was you...you killed HER!" Amy shouted. She flicked her wrist put instead of he piko piko hammer coming out, a dark beam shot out of her hands and clashed into the creature causing it to be thrown against the wall near the window leaving a ginormous crack! "What the..." Amy looked at her hands and saw that her gloves have been burned off clean and her pale skin was leaved unharmed however in a dark tone. She looked at the shadow ghost and trembled. It's eyes turned to a menacing colour of red and bared its fangs.<br>"You can't fight fire with fire, what makes you think you can fight darkness with darkness?" It's voice was in a creepy harmony of other voices. It's claws gleamed with murder and lunged towards Amy. She dodged it within a heartbeat and her necklace glowed more than ever!

Suddenly, the door burst open and out came two spin-dashing balls. One cobalt and the other ebony. They got into their upright positions and revealed none other than Amy's hero and his counter-part. Sonic dashed towards Amy within a heartbeat and grabbed her by the shoulders behind him so all she could see was his deadly spines. He took a quick glance at the shadow ghost and then to Shadow.  
>"Shadow..." Sonic spoke and nodded.<br>"Chaos spears!" Shadow's chaos spears struck the shadow ghost with a bulls-eye but the attack only caused minimal effects. The shadow ghost grinned and turned to Amy.  
>"Amelia...I'll be watching you..." The shadow ghost faded away and left behind the rose symbol branded on Amy's carpet. Amy's necklace stopped glowing and her hands turned back to her original colour. She sighed in relief but it only lasted for a few seconds before both Sonic and Shadow fixed their eyes on her.<br>"Rose," Shadow's voice held a very serious tone and he narrowed his ruby eyes at her. "What happened here!" Amy flinched as his voice sent shivers down her spines however she remained silent and looked away. "Look at me when I'm talking to you." Shadow gritted his teeth and clenched his fists like a typical big brother or young father (despite the fact he as created over fifty years ago.)  
>"Amy, tell me it's not your blood all over the walls..." Sonic turned around and faced her gripping her arms tightly. His voice was sincere but sounded worried at the same time.<br>"No...but I found my room in this state as soon as I came in." Amy replied grimly as all her photos has been smashed, all her dresses ruined; especially the frilly attire she used to wear when she was eight which she kept as a memory of all the adventures she had with Sonic and friends. Tears forced out of her eyes against her will stinging the claw wound on the left side of her cheek making her hiss in pain. Before she was about to rub the wound, Sonic caught her hand.  
>"Don't do that, you'll open the wound up a bit more." Sonic then glanced at Shadow who was looking at the rose symbols on the door, floor and Amy's necklace.<br>"We need to rally up everyone somewhere, they should know that there's a demon on the loose." Shadow spoke and Sonic nodded in agreement.  
>"Again, we couldn't the casualty." Sonic murmured as he stared at the blood that was coating the room. "We will go to Tail's workshop. Shadow, can you..." Sonic was cut off.<br>"I'll give the orders. You take Amy with you and get her wounds treated, I'll use chaos control to get everyone and contact G.U.N to seal off this place to track down this demon." Shadow ordered in his usual cold tone. "And Rose, you can't keep secrets for much longer, you'll have to spill them out soon or else we'll force them out." Shadow glared at both hedgehogs. "CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow yelled as soon as he took out his emerald and disappeared in a flash.  
>"Talk about brotherly love..." Sonic winked at Amy in his usual cocky way but to Amy, it felt forced.<br>"Lets get outta here..." Amy mumbled but as soon as she was about to step out of the door, Sonic quickly grabbed Amy's waist and brought her face to face making her blush.  
>"We're not walking thank you very much..." Sonic picked her up bridal style as she yelped in surprised.<br>"We're taking the Sonic Express, fasten your seat belts!" Sonic darted out of the door but didn't go as fast as he wanted to since he didn't want Amy to feel nauseous. All Amy could see was blurs of colours and the wind hitting her face. Normally, she loves this exhilaration but now, it seems like she's going through a vortex of nightmares. The red blurs resembling the enraged eyes of the shadow monster, the silver blurs like knives glistening, the yellow like a dying flame and finally the green but somehow, it comforted her. It reminded her of the eyes of her cobalt love as well as the mystery hedgehog in her memories. The vortex was abruptly put to a stop.  
>"We're here." Sonic's masculine hands snaked towards Amy's back and they both walked in the workshop.<p>

(Shadow's POV)

I was waiting by the wall at the corner for 'faker' to come. For the fastest thing alive, he's taking a little while. Soon the door was swung open. Speaking of the devil, there he was along with Rose.  
>"Hey guys!" Faker waved at the crowd I brought in consisting Rouge, Knuckles, The failing Chaotix team and Cream and fox boy was already in the workshop doing some work on the plane. The young rabbit's mother was present as well who Vector was endlessly talking to.<br>"What in the hell of MASTER EMERALD did you call us here in the middle of the night!" Knuckles admonished.  
>"Calm down Knuckie! The master emerald isn't going anywhere...yet," Rouge smirked and Knuckles just glared at her.<br>"I've got paperwork to do!" Vector snapped his jaws together although he didn't mind as long as he was in the presence of Vanilla.  
>"Not that you do it..." the usual hyper active bee yawned and started to snore on the crocodile's head.<br>"Enough with your complaining! This is damn important!" I yelled getting at least ninety percent attention since the annoying bee was still snoozing.  
>"Listen up carefully, your life depends on it." 'Faker' added but at least the bee woke up.<br>"I'm listening!" The bee raised its antennae to show what he's saying. Stupid thing, why can't he be as smart as the young rabbit is now by keeping his mouth shut?  
>"There's a demonic creature on the lose, it has already harmed Rose and evidently killed two people monstrously." I stated. Judging by the crowd's face, I see they realise the seriousness of the situation.<br>"W..w...what do you mean 'monstrously'?" the bee stammered. I thought of giving him a lesson he'll never forget.  
>"It ripped the people into tiny pieces with its claws and let the blood spray everywhere in the area leaving the bits of fleshes to rot away." I replied sinisterly and was rewarded with his face merging to the colour of sickly green.<br>"Why are criminals nowadays so brutal! Why not just shoot them and go?" Knuckles asked.  
>"Why don't you ask yourself?" Rouge answered as fox boy just face palmed himself. So dramatic...<br>"'Faker' get Rose cleaned up I have to go through some safety rules, especially with these buffoons, remember what to do." I looked at 'Faker' then to the echidna and bee then to 'Faker' again. If he's smart enough, he'd get what I'm saying.

(Sonic's POV)

I nodded at Shadow, getting Amy cleaned up would give me a chance to get her to spill some info that could help us.  
>"Why can't Vanilla or Cream help me? They've got experience after all..." Amy trailed off knowing that I'll try and get her to speak.<br>"Who says I don't have experience? I learned from the best," I twiddled with my finger. Amy pouted and sighed with an irritated expression. I just grabbed her arm and led her away to the infirmary room. She blushed slightly averting my gaze so I don't see. She looks quite cute excluding the crusty scab on her cheek.

I closed the door and sat her down on the bed. It's time to get her to spill...


	5. Chapter 5

(No one's POV)

Sonic led Amy into the infirmary room and sat her down on one of the beds. He pulled out the first aid kit and dashed to Amy within a second.  
>"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Amy huffed and did not like the idea one bit of Sonic having to tend to her wounds when usually, it's the other way round. Amy tried to resist the urge to itch the developing scab on both her cheek and wrist but her hand was stopped with a bigger version grabbing it.<br>"Ah, ah, ah." Sonic wagged a finger at Amy. Consequently, she glared at him like a typical three year old who didn't get what they wanted from the toy shop. "You wouldn't want to end up peeling the scab off otherwise it'd leave a scar." Sonic chuckled and resumed to tear off some cotton wool.  
>"It's not a full scab yet, it's still bleeding." Amy stuck her tongue out at him whilst Sonic just rolled his eyes.<br>"Carry on doing that and I'd be tempted to stick my tongue on yours..." Sonic grinned and Amy blushed madly swiftly putting her tongue back in her mouth. She looked away from the smirking hedgehog as he added a bit of alcohol to the cotton wool. What was he thinking? "Amy, give me your wrist, I have to dab the wound with the drunken wool." Sonic waited for her to give him her wrist but she turned her back at him. "Amy?"  
>"No way! I'm already bearing enough pain with these wounds!" Amy scoffed and folded her arms.<br>"Amy, you have to get it cleaned otherwise it'll get infected." Sonic sighed. He wanted to get this over and done with so he could try and get some answers.

Amy smirked. She was purposely acting like this so Sonic wouldn't try and quiz her again.  
>"It's not like I've been rolling in dirt or anything." she closed her eyes with a smug smile. Suddenly, she was lightly pushed against the bed and her back was on the mattress leaving her face to face with her temporary nurse. He gripped her wrists avoiding the wounds and was on top of her with his knees on both sides of Amy's leg. He had her pinned. "What are you doing!" Amy's face was flushed so badly that she could've been mistaken for the grumpy echidna.<br>"I don't have time for your games Amy, I know what you're trying to do! Did you think you would get away without giving me the answers?" Sonic's voice was harsh and he spoke through gritted teeth obviously irritated.  
>"What answers..." Amy mumbled but Sonic's ears twitched and his grip tightened on Amy's wrist but not enough to hurt her. She looked at him with shock and read his eyes. Anger.<br>"Are you stupid enough to act dumb!" he snapped at her and Amy held her breath. "You've already kind of confessed the truth to me just before you were attacked by that shadow ghost leaving behind your necklace's symbol and you just say 'what answers'..." Sonic's usually bright emerald eyes was now lit with fury and he gritted his teeth so hard that it as threatening to break. Amy looked at him with fear and guilt written all over her face. Sonic growled slightly and released his grip off Amy. He got off the bed and went to the first aid kit for a fresh piece of cotton wool since the other dried up quickly dehydrated from the alcohol. "Do you even trust me?" Sonic asked in a cold tone scaring the poor trembling Amy.  
>"What do you mean?" Amy managed to breath out.<br>"Simple. Do you trust ME?" Sonic repeated this time facing Amy with a frown.  
>"I do! More than I can trust myself!" Amy replied and tried to show as much sincere as possible.<br>"Then why don't you tell me..." Sonic whispered and grabbed Amy's wrist dabbing it with the cotton wool. Amy hissed in pain and her watering eyes met his. Amy tried to answer but no sound came out. "I see your trust now..." Sonic remarked sarcastically and chuckled coldly. He got another piece of cotton wool, drenched it with alcohol and dabbed it on Amy's cheek causing tears to fall. The saltiness of her tears only provoked the wounds resulting with her giving a small whimper.

The cold silence was the only thing surviving in the atmosphere. Sonic as busy wrapping a bandage on Amy's wrist and kept silent in frustration whilst Amy kept quiet to prevent herself from crying. It was only a mere ten minutes ago when Sonic was teasing her but now he was so solemn and serious. Perhaps, it was his way of showing irritation or maybe it was a spark of his rage. Amy hated it when he gets angry, especially if she's the cause of it. The last time he was angry at her was only a few years ago.

(Flashback)

"There's too many robots here! Tails! Take the girls back to the X-tornado! The rest of us will take care of this! Egghead has gone too far this time!" Sonic ordered. Cream, Cheese and Tails nodded obediently while Rouge and Amy protested.  
>"What! How weak do you think we are!" Rouge snarled.<br>"Ever heard of 'Girl Power'!" Amy added but Sonic turned and rubbed his temples.  
>"Just do what I say! I don't want to risk any of you lot being hurt!" Sonic yelled.<br>"FINE! Have it your way, sexism these days!" Rouge grabbed hold of Amy and ran with Tails and Cream.  
>"Amy, don't think of getting any ideas!" Sonic admonished but Amy ignored him and as fed up of being treated like this all the time.<br>'How am I weak! I may not be as strong as them or as fast but I can take care of myself' Amy thought. As soon as they reached the tornado, a large explosion occurred on the side grabbing Amy's attention. Amy gasped in horror at what she saw.  
>"HELP! PLEASE!" the pleading voice belonged to the young squirrel who was in the burning building. Without thinking, Amy ran towards the burning building in order to save the child ignoring her friend's protests.<br>"Amy!" Tails tried to call but she didn't heed to him.  
>"It's a trap!" Rouge cried but Amy didn't respond, her mind was focused on the squirrel child and only the squirrel child. As soon as she reached the building, the whole thing disappeared in a zip.<br>"What the!" Amy's heart was beating faster than ever before.  
>"It was a bloody hologram! Get out of there!" Tails screamed and Amy mentally slapped herself for being so foolish. Before she could move, a swarm of robots surrounded her with the dreaded mustached logo on the front. Amy summoned her hammer and started to smash her way out but every time she hit one of the robots, her energy drained as well like water going down the sink.<br>"Ho ho ho!" The dreaded laugh pierced Amy's ears and her eyes twitched at the offender. "My, my! Who would've thought that you had a heart of gold but a brain of a buffoon!" Eggman gloated.  
>"I'll make you eat those words!" Amy yelled and her stamina instantly recovered through her fury. Pumped with adrenaline rush, Amy whacked one of the robots really hard and it was throw across the air aiming for the obese man on the flying chair.<br>"Not this time pinky!" Eggman smirked as he pressed a button. The 'flying' robot that was meant to hit Eggman stopped moving in mid-air and upgraded into a tougher robot.

"Too bad your so called 'boyfriend' is too pre-occupied with a little trouble on his own!" Eggman laughed his old santa clause laugh however he was right. Sonic was too busy fighting the bigger mechs that he didn't realise the trouble Amy got herself in.  
>"I can fight for myself!" Amy announced as she darted towards the upgraded robot.<br>"Oooh! Tough cookie! Too bad we have to change that! E-687, destroy the pink fur ball!" Eggman dictated.  
>"Yes Doctor!" the robot stated as it lunged towards Amy. Amy raised her hammer but the robot caught it in it's mechanical arms and lifted it in the air with Amy dangling on the handle. Suddenly, a hard kick was sent straight at the robot's face leaving a dent.<br>"Ow! What are these thing made off!" the deep feminine voice belonged to Rouge who was massaging her ankle. Another kick was sent towards the robot belonging to the two tailed fox who landed gracefully and gave Amy a nod. Amy nodded back and twisted making the robot lose its grip on her hammer. She swung her hammer with full force and hit the robot in the core however, she received a massive electric shock and she let out a bloodcurdling scream.  
>"AMY!" as on cue, a blue blur spindashed right through the robot grabbing Amy in process. The robot exploded and Eggman as cowardly as he is, flew away!<br>"I'll get you hedgehog! I will build my Eggman empire! You'll see!" Eggman shouted however, Sonic didn't respond; he let go of Amy and grabbed her by the shoulders.  
>"We need to talk." Sonic glared at Amy while digging his gloved fingers into her shoulders.<p>

(End of flashback)

"Amy," Sonic's voice snapped Amy back to the cruel reality. "It's done." Sonic walked towards the drawer to put away the first aid kit. Amy couldn't take it any longer and ran to Sonic and hugged him from behind. Sonic was taken a back by this. "Amy?" his voice was hinted with worry and he peeked behind his shoulder to see the sobbing Rose hugging him.  
>"I'm sorry!" Amy wept. "I didn't lie when I said I trusted you. You have no idea of how much I want to tell you but I'm scared!" Amy's grasp tightened as she buried her head into Sonic's spine which was now safe due to relaxation.<br>"Scared of what?" Sonic asked and his coldness disappeared. He turned around to face the weeping hedgehog.  
>"I don't know! I'm confused! I don't know what to do!" Amy wailed and Sonic hugged her to cease her hiccuping cry.<br>"If you tell me, maybe you'll feel better." Sonic started to stroke Amy's back relaxing her. Suddenly, a weird sensation hit her causing her to gasp. "Amy?" Sonic looked at her confusingly. Amy clutched her head and groaned and fainted. "AMY!" Sonic's voice echoed in the room grabbing the attention of the company in the other room.

(Amy's POV)

"Don't worry my little flower, it's gone now." a familiar masculine but slightly husky voice soothed my heart beat and gently rocked me back and forth in his warm embrace. His hands rubbed my back gently like he was touching a fragile creature. "Just stay with me, everything will be alright." he whispered in my petite ears and my tears were falling uncontrollably onto his chest fur. Wait a minute! Chest fur?  
>"Daddy?" I asked unexpectedly. I was shocked to even say 'daddy'? How come I can't control my body? Why am I so young?<br>"Yes Amelia?" he took hold of my chin and I got a good look of his face. I was shocked! He had neon green eyes, ebony fur with silver streaks. He looked exactly like Shadow but what I can't put my finger on is that I've seen him before.  
>"Promise you won't leave me?" my immature but small voice erupted from my throat. Is this a memory? Father had a frown on his face and gripped my fragile body tighter.<br>"I..." his voice was cut off by an alarming call.  
>"MEPHILES! THEY'RE BACK!" another familiar voice screeched and glass smashing was heard in the room. Mephiles? That name...<br>My mind started to spin again and everything went fuzzy...

(No one's POV)

Amy's eyes fluttered open and her face was met with a spritz of damp dewdrops stinging her face. Her eyes regained focus and saw that she was on the infirmary bed (again) but this time, everyone was crowding around the bed.  
>"Miss Amy, you were crying again!" Cream whimpered as she nibbled on her fingers to stop her tears from spilling.<br>"Amy dear, are you alright?" Vanilla's warm voice calmed down Amy's nervousness with motherly love. Amy glanced at her hand which was missing its glove and was held by Sonic who was sitting on the edge of the bed and his eyes was only showing fear.  
>"Hun, you were out for nearly an hour! You got us all worried sick!" Rouge scolded and folded her arms.<br>"You've come down with a slight fever," Tails waved a thermometer in the air but not slow enough to read the measurements. Amy looked at Shadow who's eyes was showing slight emotions and she mouthed a few words at him.  
>"Everyone except 'Faker' go in the other room. This session does not concern you at the moment." Everyone groaned and headed out of the infirmary into the kitchen closing the door. "And don't you dare eavesdrop on the conversation if you know what's good for you," Shadow threatened.<br>"Well done Vector, you made it too obvious!" Espio murmured from behind the door.  
>"Fools..." Shadow mumbled.<br>"Amy, what is it?" Sonic helped Amy up into a sitting position.  
>"It was another memory..." Amy spoke.<br>"Another?" Shadow walked towards her and Sonic looked at her with a confused face. "What do you mean another?"  
>"My first one was the one in my nightmare and I just had one right now." Amy replied put was just looking at the end of the bed.<br>"Are you going to tell us?" Sonic asked and Amy responded by giving him a slight nod. Amy took a deep breath and began:

"My nightmare was a memory but not just any memory, a painful one..." Amy clenched her fist and put it next to her heart. "...In the memory, I was running with someone. A white hedgehog with blue eyes called Crystal. I suppose she was my mother," Amy took another sigh. "You know that shadow ghost that has been attacking recently?" The guys nodded. "Yeah, there were two off them in the memory. One was fighting with a male hedgehog but I couldn't see his face; I suppose he was my father. He yelled for me and mother to run and we did but it was all in vain. The other Shadow ghost somehow appeared in front of us out of the blue. It was the same one that we fought today..." the guys blinked at each other in shock "...It smirked the most evilest smirk I've ever seen and before you know it, it...it..." Amy's eyes started to water and tears slid down her cheek but Sonic let them flow. She had to let out her emotions. "It grabbed mother by the throat and killed her in the most brutal way I've ever seen! You don't know what's like to see blood squirting everywhere, especially on my face! I could still taste it on my tongue!" The guys were silent and Sonic was silently regretting on trying to force Amy to confess something as horrendous as this. "Father came immediately, he was carrying a sword covered in blood after slaying one of the shadow ghost. He was so enraged that he was turning into something...something evil but it comforted me at the same time..." Sonic's eyes widened as this particular sentence made him recall the time he turned into that...thing...Dark Sonic. Seeing Chris hurt and the innocent seedrian Cosmo so full of fear triggered the monster inside of him and Black Narcissus' taunting him only made matters worse. Before Sonic could do anything he'd regret, out of all people, Eggman came to his rescue. After that incident, Sonic managed to keep secret about his dark form.

"Is that all, Rose?" Shadow spoke after a long time of staying silent.  
>"In the nightmare..." Amy whimpered. Sonic was too shocked to speak. It was like his whole throat has dried up like a desert.<br>"How did you know they were your parents?" Shadow asked this time, he held Amy's shoulder to comfort her.  
>"Only they know my real name."<br>"And that is?"  
>"Amelia..." Amy whispered and more tears flowed freely from her eyes.<br>'That shadow ghost hissed your voice quite a few times as well too! Why didn't I figure that out sooner?' Shadow thought in his mind.  
>"What happened during your fight with the Shadow ghost?" Sonic finally spoke out loud.<br>"It was actually really weird," Amy took hold of her necklace "This necklace started to glow in random colours and when I tried to summon my hammer, a dark beam shot out as well!" Amy turned to Sonic and he made a face as if he was working out a puzzle.  
>"Dark powers." Shadow growled.<br>"Yeah, I think so because it directly hit the shadow ghost but it hardly made an effect. The shadow ghost said that like you can't fight fire with fire, you can't fight darkness with darkness." They were all in a deep thought figuring out the clues.  
>"So this means that the shadow ghosts were after you since you were a kid but the question is, why?" Sonic tapped his finger on his chin.<br>"Wait, you know your mother's name but what about you father's?" Shadow halted Amy before she could get off the bed.  
>"Thanks to Sonic's hug," Sonic blushed slightly and Shadow just smirked "He triggered another memory which was why I fainted." Amy replied.<br>"What was the memory this time?" Shadow asked.  
>"I think this was during the same time period. I was in my father's embrace crying but I don't know why. I think it was a shadow ghost that caused me to cry." Amy answered.<br>"Carry on," Shadow nodded.  
>"I looked up at his face and you won't believe what I saw." Sonic was now one hundred percent hooked into the matter. "He looked exactly like you Shadow only with neon green eyes and grey streaks!" The guys' eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. "And then suddenly, I think that it was mother's voice that screamed his name: Mephiles..." Amy finished off her sentence.<br>"Mephiles?!" the guys shouted.  
>"Why does he sound so familiar?" Sonic panicked as he got a bad feeling playing in his stomach however Shadow was frozen on the spot. His hands clenched by his sides and he was breathing heavily in rage.<br>"Shadow?" Amy was started to get worried now.  
>"This all makes sense! You are a the daughter of a F****** demon with his F****** powers flowing in your blood and that's why we have F****** shadow ghosts terrorising the place!" Shadow exploded resulting with Amy trembling and Sonic hiding behind her in fear. No one has ever seen the ultimate life form all riled up!<br>"A...a...d...demon?" Amy mustered up the courage to speak. Shadow sighed and calmed down a bit.  
>"We all fought him before a few years ago, you lot won't remember properly because our memory was erased of everything related to him except me as it was impossible since I'm not natural." Shadow stated relieving Sonic as he got out of his little hiding space behind Amy.<p>

"If that's so, how come I didn't remember back then that he's my father? Why is it happening now?" Amy asked, now it was her turn to ask the questions.  
>"You didn't but I suppose Mephiles did, he didn't even try and harm you or come anywhere near you." Shadow suggested and Amy responded with a slight nod.<br>"However, none of these explain why I was attacked in the first place and why I just discovered my powers now." Amy leaned against the bed in defeat.  
>"Nor does it explain why Mephiles is super evil and you're just super good..." Sonic added.<br>"It's way too late to wonder now, we've finally got the answers..." Shadow sighed.  
>"After a sudden change of heart!" Sonic teased Amy and she just scowled.<br>"Shut-up 'Faker', Rose, I appreciate your decision on telling us this information. You have no idea how much weight you've taken off my shoulders." Shadow bowed his head slightly. He walked towards the door and opened it. Unsurprisingly, Rouge and Knuckles fell out and landed on the floor with a huge thud causing Amy to jump up. "What did I say about Eavesdropping!" Shadow's voice leaked with venom at the trembling crowd.  
>"It was Batgirl's idea!" Knuckles quickly pointed at Rouge who scoffed at Knuckles.<br>"Rouge is a G.U.N agent! She is involved in this anyway! What were you doing?" Shadow spoke in a sinister tone.  
>"I didn't hear anything other then you swearing like a madman!" Knuckles panicked.<br>"Poor Knuckie! I didn't know you were scared of Shadow, you're always on about how fearless you are..." Rouge spoke in a baby voice but before Knuckles could come with a comeback, Shadow interrupted their argument.  
>"There is no time for fooling around! Remember the new rules." Shadow hissed.<br>"What rules?" Amy asked.  
>"I should look after the master emerald as usual so those scrawny shadow whatsits don't get their claws on it." Knuckles stated proudly.<br>"Shouldn't you be looking after it right now?" Cream asked. Knuckles gasped and dashed out of the workshop.  
>"That's our Knucklehead!" Sonic chuckled.<br>"By the way, I've to look after Vanilla and Cream. They need protection from an experienced fighter, not a no good daft crocodile." Rouge announced and led the rabbits home leaving Vector cursing after her.  
>"We'll be fine on our own." Espio declared as him and the rest of team Chaotix walked out as well. Only Sonic, Shadow, Amy and Tails were left in the workshop.<br>"Rose, you'll be staying in fox boy's workshop along with 'Faker' by your side since your house is not in a good state. Chaos Control!" Shadow warped away.

"Amy, it's 03:00am right now, you can take Sonic's room since he prefers to sleep on roofs or trees." Tail's narrowed his eyes at Sonic who was rubbing his arm nervously. "Take as much rest as you want, you'll need it and feel free to call this your new home, you'll be here for a long time. I kept emergency supplies and toiletries in the white wardrobe. Goodnight!" Tails instructed and headed off to his room. Amy smiled, where would she be without the little kit?  
>"Amy?" Sonic tapped her on the shoulder.<br>"Yeah?"  
>"Thank you for trusting us, especially me." He gave her a genuine smile. Suddenly, he leaned forward and his lips made contact with her cheek. The warmth of his lips felt like heaven to Amy and the softness of her cheek felt like velvet to Sonic. He brushed his fingers through her quills and gave a wink before dashing off. Amy was awestruck, he may not have kissed her on the lips but he did on the cheeks. Amy marched up the stairs to get ready for bed. Maybe, just maybe, a sweet dream might be waiting for her...<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

(Amy's POV)

The sun's rays were shining down from the sea blue sky warming me up at a comfortable temperature. The miniature blades of grass swayed along with its company, the silent wind and the baby daisies. Laughter filled the air giving the atmosphere a friendly feeling and little kids were playing on the park's resources like the swings, the slide and even the see-saws. I carried on walking on the gravel path smiling at the children who were either awestruck or dazed to see me.  
>"Isn't that Amy, the girl from the Sonic team?" a young plum coloured cat asked her mom who was a darker shade. Her mom smiled at me and beckoned her child to come forward. The mother looked so pretty in my eyes, her husband's a lucky one.<br>"Hey little one," I smiled at the nervous kitten. She stuck one of her hand out for me to shake it, instead I gave her a heartwarming hug. "I prefer to give friendly hugs, handshakes are too formal." The kitten giggled and hugged me back.  
>"Even if some people run away? Like Sonic?" the kitten twiddled with her thumb innocently. I ended the embrace and gave a little sigh.<br>"Berry! That's too personal, apologise at once!" the mother scolded the kitten. Berry, what a nice name, it suits her appearance and personality.  
>"No, it's okay. I'm not offended at all. In fact, I'm glad she asked." I defended the kitten. I looked at the kitten and smiled. "He may run away from me at times when I was younger but he always came back, no matter what!" I chirped and the kitten cheered. I giggled at the cuteness of the kitten who reminded me of Cream during her youth days.<p>

"I'll see you around," I winked and proceeded to walk away.  
>"Wait!" Berry the kitten ran in front of me and gave me hug. I smiled and gladly returned it. "Can I ask you a question?" the kitten asked timidly.<br>"Sure," I replied and stroked her short hair.  
>"Could I join the Sonic team?" the kitten bit her lip while her mother shook her head giving me a worried look. I sighed and kneeled down up to the kitten's level. "Please don't say no..." the kitten whimpered but I gave another smile.<br>"Why do you want to join?" I asked holding onto her shoulders.  
>"Because...Eggman...he..." the kitten broke down and started to sob on my shoulders while hugging me tightly. I looked at her mom with a confused look on my face.<br>"My husband was attacked by one of the robots by Eggman. He's in a coma at the moment." the mother replied solemnly and bit her lips to prevent herself from having a breakdown. I was shocked and guilty. Normally, the kids request to join the team was because they thought it was cool and brave but this little kitten wants to join because of a painful experience. I smiled at the mother knowing what to do.  
>"There, there, now. Let me ask you a question, if you join the team, who will look after your poor mom over here? If anything happens to you, what will she do? She needs you as much as you need her!" Amy soothed the kitten as the sobbing ceased.<br>"But, I want to avenge my daddy." the plum furred kitten protested. I was surprised, vengeance was not good for the kid at this age.  
>"Fighting for revenge makes people blind! We fight for what's right," I hoped that could change her mind. The kitten thought for a moment and glanced at her mother who nodded and smiled letting a tear slide down her cheek.<br>"Then, I'll look after mama!" the kitten wiped her tears and jumped into her mother's arms who mouthed a thank you to me. I nodded in return and started to walk away not wanting to break the tender moment between the mother and daughter.

As I walked humming to myself, I came across a stunning marble water fountain that made me notice my thirst. The crystal goodness was flowing out in a pattern tempting my mouth to have it caressing my dry tongue and dehydrated mouth. It was simply an invitation to something irresistible.  
>"Oh why not?" I asked myself and skipped towards it joyfully. Before I could lower my jaw into the cool liquid, abruptly, it transformed into a thicker liquid changing to the colour of anger, fury and wrath.<br>"B...Blood?" I managed to croak out and stepped back from the paranormal activity. Suddenly, ear bursting screams clashed with each other like rock music and classical music merged together! If sounds could kill, I would've been dead long ago!  
>"Your time is up, Amelia..." the unmistakeably eerie voices pierced my ear drums resulting in me turning around. One look at the landscape and I immediately started to retch. Blood was literally painted all over the place staining the once used to be green grass into a scarlet nightmare and the trees were now bare hands in the colour of a crusty scab! Not only that, piles of bloody body parts were scattered all over the place and clumps of flesh were sticking out rotting away. The disgusting stench made me fall sick on the floor but I was taken back when I saw the lifeless head of the plum kitten rolling on the floor with a petrified expression.<br>"This is your future, Amelia..." the same voices evoked me as I tried to summon my hammer. Instead, dark orbs appeared on my hands. I looked up at the owner of the voices but was soon flabbergasted. Shadow ghosts! Not one, not two but EIGHT were standing in front of me like snooker balls! They all had crimson stained claws and had different coloured eyes that were blood shot. Only seven of them had the rose symbol on their chest that glowed as the same colour as their eyes.  
>"I'm going to take what's rightfully mine!" the eight shadow ghost hissed. It had no rose symbol and it had blank eyes. It was the same one that attacked me and killed mother! I saw what it was pointing it's long clawed fingers at and gasped! My necklace was dangling down from my neck and was glowing pitch black. The shadow ghost lunged at me and I screamed...<p>

(No one's POV)

"Aaaragh!" Amy screamed jumping out of her bed breathing heavily. She was sweating like mad and her eyes were so wide that it took over half of her face! "It was just a dream, it was just a dream..." Amy repeated to herself and massaged her temples. Suddenly, the door was swung open causing Amy to jump up in shock and fall of the bed. The door fell of its hinges and the intruder dashed towards Amy putting her back on the bed.  
>"Are you okay? Are you hurt? Why did you scream? How did..." Amy hushed the intruder by shushing him.<br>"Sonic," Amy whispered.  
>"Yeah," Sonic the intruder leaned closer to hear what she wanted to say. Amy leaned towards him and out of the blue she started to strangle him!<br>"What made you think you can just storm into this room seven o'clock in the morning you MORON!" since it was only seven in the morning, Amy had only the strength of a three year old therefore no harm was sent upon Sonic.  
>"Firstly, this is MY room and secondly..." Sonic moved Amy's hands from his neck "...you were screaming." Amy blushed in embarrassment for not realising this sooner!<br>"I'm sorry!" Amy apologised avoiding eye contact with him. Sonic chuckled but before he could say anything, he was interrupted with a loud voice shouting from downstairs.  
>"What the hell is going on here!" it belonged to no other then the two tailed kitsune fox. He stomped up the stairs and when he reached the room, his eyes widened at the state of the door. He took one good look at Sonic who was itching the back of his head preparing for the outcome.<br>"SONIC! THIS IS THE MILLIONTH TIME THAT YOU HAVE BROKEN THE GODDAMN DOOR!" Tails roared and Amy just stood there with a shock written all over her face! She's never seen Tails like this before and was surprised that Sonic was still, Sonic-ey as usual.  
>"Really? You've been counting?" Sonic grinned but it provoked the fox even more.<br>"When are you going to take this seriously?!" Tails yelled.  
>"Relax, I'll fix it!" Sonic folded his arms behind his head and Tails just clenched his fists.<br>"FIX IT? I always have to fix YOUR door which YOU always break!" Tails shook his fist in the air threateningly.  
>"Tails, I'll fix it." Amy quickly spoke to calm Tails down.<br>"No! Amy you're our guest!" Tails shook his head.  
>"You said I should consider this workshop as home so why are you preventing me to do something small?" Amy smiled and Tails sighed in defeat.<br>"Fine, at least you're more useful than the 'cockiest' thing alive," Tails mumbled.  
>"It's 'Fastest' thing alive although your not half wrong either," Sonic corrected Tails.<br>"Shouldn't you be ashamed for storming in the door whilst the guest is still in her sleep suit?" Tails remarked as he walked down the stairs. Sonic glanced at Amy and his muzzle started to flush at the sight. Amy was wearing an almost transparent trouser with a matching see top showing half her belly.  
>"Why does Tails even have this to start with?" Amy's muzzle flushed as well.<br>"It's not that bad, at least he's not a pervert." Sonic shrugged his shoulders.  
>"I'm already wondering who the pervert is breaking the door down and STILL standing in the room and STARING at me!" Amy glared daggers at Sonic who reddened even more and dashed out of the room.<br>"Boys!" Amy rolled her eyes and changed her clothes in the bathroom. She was glad that Tails had a copy of her usual attire. She also spotted Rouge's, Cream's and extra pairs of sneakers that were identical to the boy's sneakers.

After changing and freshening herself up, Amy walked down the stairs and sat down by the kitchen table. It was a small round table that a maximum of three people can sit. Sonic was munching on some toast and was sitting down on Amy's left while Tails was getting breakfast ready.  
>"I hope you like toast, it's all we have at the moment," Tails spoke and Amy nodded.<br>"Oh and Tails, I need new hinges to fix the door." Amy replied. Tails served Amy her toasts and responded with:  
>"That's okay, they're somewhere in the garage, Sonic can help you look for it since I'm busy with on of my inventions." Sonic huffed and stole one of Amy's toast. She didn't mind after all, she can't eat ten pieces of toasts all by herself.<br>"I'm fine with him helping as long as he's not on 'pervy' mode." Amy smirked at Sonic's reaction who almost choke on the toast.  
>"Sheesh Amy, I'm no pervert!" Sonic protested.<br>"Yeah right," Tails added and received the 'assassin' look from Sonic. Amy just giggled but when she spotted the jam, it instantly reminded her of the rotting flesh in the dream. Amy dropped the piece of toast she was nibbling on and clutched her stomach with one hand and covered her mouth with the other.  
>"Amy?" the boys looked at her with confusion.<br>"I need fresh air!" Amy replied quickly.  
>"I'll come with you," said Sonic.<br>"No! You will look after Tails?" Amy shook her head.  
>"Sorry but Shadow said that you need more observation than me since I'm not the one who got attacked." Tails told Amy who started to walk out of the door with Sonic by her side.<p>

As soon as they exited the workshop, Amy grabbed Sonic's hand and pulled him behind a tree.  
>"Sonic, I need to tell you what happened in the nightmare!" Amy told the cerulean hedgehog.<br>"Shoot." Sonic responded and Amy let go of his hand.  
>"I had a really horrible nightmare but it was more like a vision and the shadow ghosts were there too!" Amy blurted out.<br>"I see,"  
>"But the most horrible thing was that there was eight!"<br>"Eight!" Sonic rubbed his temples and groaned "That's just irritating."  
>"I know and the weird thing was that they all except the one that attacked me, had the same rose symbol on their chest and their eyes glowed the same colour as the necklace!"<br>"Perhaps the other one's after the necklace but why?"  
>"No, the real question is why didn't it take it off me when it had the chance?" Amy finished.<br>"I hope you were going to share this with me..." a bass voice caused the hedgehogs to turn...


	7. Chapter 7

Reply to review: sorry for all those cliffhangers, just felt like a good way to end the story!

(No one's POV)

Sonic and Amy turned around to see the ultimate intruder with a chaos emerald gleaming in his hand, he probably chaos controlled here.  
>"Hey Shads," in his cocky voice, Sonic waved at Shadow who glared in return for using the pathetic nickname. Shadow walked towards Sonic and looked at him dead in the eye.<br>"My name is Shadow, 'Faker', only TWO syllables long, get it through your thick skull!" Shadow poked on Sonic's forehead hard enough to cause pain. Amy giggled at the reaction of Sonic but then stopped to get straight to the point.  
>"How come here?" Amy asked and at least managed to distract the guys from their death glare competition which Shadow would obviously win.<br>"I came for some more information and to deliver some as well," Shadow replied glaring at Sonic's attempt to mimic his facial expressions "But as you can see, you've managed to do that unintentionally." Amy nodded and beckoned Sonic to stop his useless imitations sending him a message that this conversation is serious.  
>"Killjoy..." Sonic muttered and returned back to Amy's side.<br>"So, what information do YOU have." Sonic cocked an eyebrow and folded his arms. Amy leaned back against the tree wanting Shadow to answer.

"G.U.N has caught two of these shadow ghosts on camera but they both had a rose symbol on their chest and their eyes were glowing in the colour of their symbol as well. I've come across one with emerald green eyes and symbol but it didn't attack; the strange thing was that the chaos emerald I had in my possession started to pulse in it's presence, after that, it disappeared." Shadow answered leaving a thinking Sonic and a wondering Amy.  
>"What does the shadow ghosts have to do with the chaos emeralds?" Sonic rubbed his chin and glanced at Amy who shrugged her shoulders.<br>"Why are there eight of them when there's only seven chaos emeralds?" Amy chewed on her bottom lip and scratched her head then her eyes lit up and she faced Shadow. "Could it be the master emerald?" Shadow shook his head and began:  
>"I don't think so, there's no evidence of the shadow ghosts trying to take it and the guardian remained unharmed. Also, the particular shadow ghost is after you and your necklace so the master emerald is out of the question." Shadow closed his eyes. Suddenly, the chaos emerald started to pulse in his hand. "Again?"<br>"My necklace?" Amy exclaimed in shock holding out a pulsing necklace. Soon, a beam shot out from both the necklace and chaos emerald entwining each other in a green and black twisted colour. The wind was started to swirl around the trio intensely and the ground started to shake!  
>"TUCK THE NECKLACE IN!" Sonic screamed and Amy swiftly tucked the necklace back under her collar therefore the beam died down. They were all breathing heavily clutching their chests.<br>"Impossible..." Shadow murmured.  
>"This usually happens when two chaos emeralds react with each other..." Sonic spoke.<br>"Does this mean..." Amy started.  
>"It's the eighth chaos emerald." they all finished the sentence. Finally, they've solved the puzzle.<p>

"Sonic," Shadow spoke surprising both Sonic and Amy; Shadow never uses Sonic's name unless the situation is very, VERY serious. "You've to look after Rose with great care and for the sake of all of our safety. Now, she's in danger from not only the shadow ghosts but from Dr Ivo as well. God knows what would happen if either of them get their filthy hands on her or her necklace." Sonic nodded but Amy protested:  
>"But, I can look after myself! I..." Amy was cut off but surprisingly from Sonic.<br>"No Amy, you are already injured from one of the shadow ghost and if Shadow and I didn't come on time, I suppose you wouldn't be any better then those victims already dead." Sonic kept a straight face but carried on, "Even Eggman isn't as merciful as he used to be a few years ago, he's now truly psychotic and mental and will do anything to destroy us all." Amy nodded in agreement. Before, it used to be like a game: Eggman comes with some new plot to achieve world domination and the Sonic team would come and stop it leaving him to escape and come back next time with a new invention. Now, evil has took over the doctor's brain and his goal to destroy Sonic and the team has become more vicious than ever. He even managed to kill a large number of people during the process which was so unlike him! If he manages to grasp at least one chaos emerald, God knows how the world would end up as. It could be counted as world war three!  
>"I'll be back later, Rose, keep the necklace safe and 'Faker', keep Rose safe. I think it'll be wise if you tell fox-boy all of this, he may know something." Shadow stated and transported through Chaos control in a flash. Both the hedgehogs stood in silence for a few minutes then Sonic broke it.<p>

"Come on Ames, lets head back to the workshop." Sonic gave a small smile and gently held Amy's hand leading her away. Amy held her breath and her cheeks reddened at the touch of Sonic's masculine hand gripping Amy's petite one. Amy didn't want to ruin this treasuring moment since Sonic isn't quite find of physical contact. Sonic on the other hand was focused on the responsibility he had to handle. The fact that Amy's in danger in many ways breaks his heart. Why is she always the target for the enemies? Why can't she just live a normal life that she deserves to? The mere thought made Sonic unconsciously tighten his grip on Amy not wanting to let go. The thought of losing Amy sent a lump in his throat and he gritted his teeth to get rid of the feeling.

The duo arrived at the workshop but was surprised to see an unexpected guest in the lounge.  
>"Rouge?" the hedgehogs chorused and received a flirtatious grin from the ivory bat.<br>"You guys dating?" Rouge pointed to the hedgehog's entwined hands. Both the blushing duo pulled away muttering a no. Rouge rolled her eyes and crossed her legs in a feminine way.  
>"Why are you here?" Sonic asked with his blush still remaining.<br>"ROUGE! Do you know how..." Tails darted out of the kitchen and spotted Sonic and Amy. "Thank God you two are here! Thanks to Rouge I have all the answers to the puzzle!" Tails babbled.  
>"Thanks to Rouge?" Amy questioned and took a seat on one of the sofas. Tails eyed at Amy making her feel uncomfortable. "What?" Amy cocked her head and Sonic had a weirded out expression on his face. Tails slammed a thick book on the table which had a black cover and a rose symbol.<br>"According to The Book Of _Rosedaree_, you are more than what meets the eye." Rouge stood up and put her hands on her hips.  
>"Book of what?" Sonic added in his confused tone.<br>"Book of _Rosedaree_," Tails replied. "Rouge somehow managed to get her hands on this book from a library but I don't know how she did it without a library card..." Tails muttered the last bit but Rouge picked it up with her sensitive ears.  
>"Look Foxy, I steal JEWELS not books and lets just say I was very persuasive." Rouge glared at Tails and recalled her recent event.<p>

(Flashback)

_ Rouge was flying in the air wondering how to get more information on the shadow ghosts. Soon, she lands in front of a small library which looked like it was going to be bulldozed any time.  
>"Perhaps a little history should do some good," she mused and walked straight into the entrance pushing the door open." Her heavy boots echoed on the wooden floorboards waking up the snoring till worker.<br>"May I help you?" he asked in a drowsy tone. Rouge shook her head and went up to a bookcase.  
>"Hmm," Rouge browsed through the categories for anything related to the shadow ghosts. "Fairy tales? Nope. Fantasy? Nope, comedy? Pfft, I wish." As Rouge continued her unsuccessful search, she didn't realise that a heavy object right at the top of the shelf started to teeter at the force she put on the bookshelf. Suddenly, it fell and landed on her head. "Ow!" Rouge yelped and rubbed her sore head. She looked at the foreign object that dared to use her head as a landing spot and picked it up. "That's the same rose symbol as the on that's left in the casualty area. I wonder..." Rouge opened the book and skimmed through the pages. After a couple of minutes, her eyes widened in shock and she slammed the book closed.<em>

Rouge marched towards the till and put the book in front of the worker.  
>"I want to borrow this book, please." Rouge tried her best to act casual. The worker raised one of his brow and scanned the book.<br>"The book of Rosedaree, heh, funny how your the first person to borrow this book." The worker chuckled but Rouge was not amused. "Library card," the worker stuck out his hand expecting a card.  
>"Sorry, hun, I don't have one." Rouge remarked and the worker jumped up with a confused face.<br>"What do you mean? How do expect to borrow a library book if you don't have a library card!" the worker yelled slamming his hands on the table.  
>"How do you expect me to carry a library card if I carry..." Rouge quickly pulled out a gun and aimed at the worker's head making him shiver. "...a gun?" Rouge smirked.<br>"Okay! Don't be too hasty! Take the book! Please spare my life!" the worker begged. Rouge put her gun away back in her boot and picked up the book.  
>"By the way, I wouldn't shoot you for a book, I'm an agent, not a criminal," Rouge spoke at the petrified worker and took off.<p>

(End of flashback)

Tails opened the book and it revealed a sketch of three hedgehogs in black and white. Amy gasped at the picture and Sonic's mouth was agape.  
>"This male hedgehog's King Mephiles the Dark, once a ruler of the other side of Mobius," Tails began pointing at the hedgehog that looked completely identical to Shadow. He was wearing a royal cloak and a crown on his head.<br>"King?" Amy yelled and almost fell off her seat.  
>"Yes, King! And this female hedgehog is Queen Crystal Lynn Rose, wife of Mephiles and ruled along with him." Tails pointed at the female hedgehog on Mephiles' left. She had long quills with curled ends and three bangs. She had an elegant dress on and a smaller crown placed on her head as well. "And, this is you, <em>Princess<em> Amelia Lynn Rose The Dark..." Tails pointed at Amy and then to a picture of the young female hedgehog who looked no older than four years. She was wearing a small dress complete with a tiara. Amy just stood there in shock with her mouth empty of words.  
>"Your a p...princess?" Sonic stuttered. Amy just shook her head.<br>"I don't think that's possible! If I were a princess, why can't I remember?" Amy protested and looked at Tails.  
>"There's more," Tails scanned his azure eyes through the pages. "Long story short: You were born in the north east of Mobius, you have inherited Mephiles' dark powers and your Crystal's power which I suppose is your hammer. Not only that, the day you were born, the eighth chaos emerald was born as well, black is it's original colour. However, the Iblis spirit who is evil and greedy wanted it for itself because if the eighth chaos emerald came together with the seven chaos emeralds, he would receive ultimate power, fortunately for us, the Iblis couldn't summon its powers due to his negativity and evilness. Mephiles still didn't want to risk that to happen so he transformed the emerald into the necklace of Rosedaree. It's the one your wearing on your neck." Tails showed the sketch of the necklace and Amy hesitantly took her necklace out of her collar. There was no mistake that this was the same necklace.<p>

"Mephiles gave it to you because only you were pure enough to harness its powers. Unfortunately, the Iblis somehow found out and tried to possess Mephiles so it can physically take away your necklace but you unintentionally split Iblis into two. The evil one is still wondering around whilst the good one as known as 'Jibrael' was stored in Mephiles body so he can transform into a form whenever he's triggered." Amy stayed silent and Tails carried on: "Iblis still didn't give up and split himself up into eight forms as known as chaos forms which we call shadow ghosts. They were sent down to kill you and retrieve the necklace, if they don't kill you before taking the necklace, they'll die. Mephiles found out about it and managed to destroy the evilness of seven of the chaos forms using seven of the chaos emeralds imprinting the rose symbol on them and neutralising them. The last one killed Crystal triggering Mephiles' 'Jibrael' form. In order to keep you from harm's way again, Mephiles wiped away your memory of anything related to him and your pasts leaving only your necklace. That is all in the book." Tails finished leaving an awestruck Sonic, a shocked Rouge and a frowning Amy. They all kept silent for a while till Rouge broke it.  
>"I have to go, I need to inform Shadow about this otherwise I have to face his annoying tantrums again." Rouge walked out of the door and flew off not forgetting to take along the book.<br>"Okay, thanks to the book, I have all the answers to my questions except one: why were we against him a few years back?" Amy questioned the fox who shrugged his shoulders.  
>"Well, at least you know about you past now, although, you being a princess still kind of bothers me," Sonic rubbed a finger under the bridge of his nose.<br>"And why is that?" Amy scowled.  
>"Just not used to it, how to approach you and all that," Sonic replied.<br>"I don't want anything to change. I'm still Amy Rose to you guys. I don't want to be bowed at or be treated differently, got that?" Amy narrowed her eyes.  
>"Yeah," Sonic chuckled and Tails just shook his head. Amy marched up the stairs and slammed the door. You could hear her footsteps from above the ceiling.<p>

"Alright Sonic, why does her being a princess bother you?" Tails asked and Sonic grinned nervously.  
>"What do you mean?" Sonic felt an urge to run.<br>"Don't act dumb, is it because if you get married to her, you'd have to be King?" Tails smiled in a smug way.  
>"What are you on about! We're not even dating to start with forget marriage!" Sonic hissed.<br>"But you love her! You can't lie to me!" Tails chuckled. Sonic rolled his eyes and sprinted out of the door and came back in a few seconds. "Where did you go just now?" Tails asked.  
>"On a QUICK run, the ultimate life 'faker' gave me the responsibility to look after Amy carefully so I have to keep my runs to a minimum whether I like it or not." Sonic folded his arms.<br>"Are you trying to change the subject!"  
>"What subject?" Sonic asked innocently leaving a frustrated Tails to walk off. Sonic grinned to himself. "That was a close one..." Sonic mused.<p>

(9pm at the rabbit's house)

Cream rotated and rolled in her bed trying to get some sleep. Her chao cheese was fast asleep by her pillow breathing in a low harmony and tucked under the blanket. Cream got up and peered in her mother's room. Vanilla was fast asleep in her lonely king sized bed breathing calmly and in a smooth pattern.  
>'I shouldn't wake her up,' thought Cream as she made her way down the stairs into the kitchen. She wasn't surprised to see Rouge sitting on a chair by the table since she was left in charge to look after the vulnerable family.<br>"What is it hun," Rouge smiled. Rouge had a small spot for the young rabbit; Cream was the youngest and the most respectable one in the team.  
>"I'm just here to get a glass of water, I can't sleep." Cream rubbed one of her eyes and headed to the sink. She got out one of her favourite cups and filled it with refreshing liquid that would soon sooth her innocent mind and put her into a peaceful slumber. She drank the water all in one go and she washed the cup.<br>"You're not afraid, are you?" Rouge asked and her teal eyes was full of sincere. Cream shook her head and glanced at her family photo. It had Cream herself, Vanilla and Cream's father. It was the day Cream's father gave Cream her very own chao: Cheese. Cream sighed at the picture. She missed her father a lot. "You're lucky you still have your mother," Cream stared at Rouge showing her confused expression. "You're the only one who has a parent that's still alive, the rest of us are basically orphans." Rouge frowned. The only time she let out her emotions was either in front of Cream or maybe Amy. Cream patted her on the shoulder.  
>"You guys are also lucky that Mama thinks of you as her own, well except Mr Vector." Cream giggled and the snow coloured bat smiled. One thing that she adores of this rabbit is the fact that she can make anyone smile. "I'll be going back to bed, Thanks for the company Miss Rouge!" the rabbit gleamed and tiptoed up the stairs. The bat sighed and sat back down on her seat.<p>

(9:30 pm at Tail's workshop)

Tails was in the lab working on the X-tornado adding upgrades while Sonic and Amy was in the kitchen. Amy was preparing dinner for the boys and Sonic was setting up the table (ordered by Miss Rose).  
>"Dinner's ready!" Amy chirped.<br>"Coming!" Tails replied and some shuffling was heard meaning he was on his way. Amy placed the pasta on the table and Sonic licked his lips.  
>"Looks good Ames!" Sonic rubbed his hands together and took his seat. Tails came through the door and took his seat as well.<br>"Boy that looks delicious! I can taste it already." Amy giggled and thanked both the boys and took her seat. Hopefully, nothing was going to ruin this nice dinner she set up for them all.

They all tucked in and Amy was constantly praised about her cooking.  
>"Your husband would be a lucky one Amy!" Tails smiled and Amy took a quick glance at Sonic who was so absorbed in the food that he didn't realise what Tails was on about. After they finished their dinner, Tails went back to work and Amy started to wash up the dishes.<br>"Thanks Ames! This is way better than beans on toast." Sonic grinned and Amy chuckled. Amy blinked and realised something.  
>"How come you haven't gone on one of your runs yet?" Amy asked.<br>"I have actually but very quick ones since I've to look after you, right?" Amy nodded and felt guilty. Because of her, Sonic had to sacrifice what he loves doing best! Because of her, everyone's lives are in danger! Because of her, people have died already! Tears started to weld up in her eyes. "Amy? Why are you crying?" Amy snapped back to reality.  
>"Just something in my eyes," she lied quickly and rubbed her eyes.<br>"Don't do that, you might make it worse. Let me see," Sonic held her face which has gone beetroot red and he scanned her eyes squinting slightly. His face was so close to hers and she could feel his warm breath bouncing off her face.  
>"It's fine now!" Amy blurted quickly and focused on washing up leaving Sonic confused.<br>'Why is it that every time I come close, she moves away?' Sonic thought. Amy made up her decision.  
>'I'll leave from here and go far away! That way Sonic and the others will stay safe.' Amy thought to herself and resumed washing the dishes resisting the urge the cry.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

(No one's POV)

The wind was silent tonight searching its way through the dangerous world of darkness. The sky was concealed with blankets of storm-clouds not letting the moon illuminate it or the stars create a spark of light. The temperature was below normal and if you stayed out too long, depending on your immune system, you could catch a cold! However, this did not bother the cobalt body guard that was stood on the roof on top of his fellow's workshop. His emerald eyes were in complete focus scanning the area for any sign of trouble or paranormal activity. His tanned arms were folded and his masculine gloved hands rubbed his arms a bit to cease the sudden chill on his arms. His long cerulean spikes were curved and streamlined ready to attack instantly. His figure didn't cast a shadow at the moment because there was no light for his posture to block.  
>"Amy..." he murmured. He so desperately wanted to check on HIS rose to know if she's safe or not. His heart craved to see the female but his mind fought it off. One wrong move and the shadow ghost could attack anytime. There's already been too many casualties. The people are starting to question their hero: Why can't he save them? Why keep a lookout for <em>one<em> person when he can save a handful during that period of time? They don't know that SHE'S the reason why they're still alive and why the world stands. The hedgehog sighed and fought off the urge to see the 'sleeping beauty' or he thought she was sleeping...

The lab's door was shut. Behind it was the sleeping kitsune who has finally entered the blissful world of sleep. Light boots padded along the hallway so quietly that you can't hear a pin drop. Her sakura quills bounced along as she continued this pattern. Her jade orbs peeked through the miniscule crack that was left by the door. Her feminine and slender fingers slipped through the crack and pushed the door open grateful that it didn't squeak or even creak. Her eyes scanned the room and found the gold bundle of fluff snoozing on the desk. His golden twin tails twitched as he mumbled in his sleep.

"Cream..." The bubblegum watcher smiled at this rare event and walked towards the kitsune. She smoothed out his messy but silky bangs and took a good look at him. His fur was covered with patches of dirt, oil and grime that would be hard to take off the next day. On one hand, he had a spanner clutched tightly to his chest and on the other hand was his screwdriver that looked like it was going to fall out of his grasps anytime. As she smoothed out his bangs, he smiled a petite smile in comfort snuggling up into the desk more.

"I have a favour to ask you," the female whispered "When I'm gone, don't look for me, look after my best friend, she'll need as much support as possible. She'll need your love." her eyes started to water and she quickly wiped it. It was now no time to get all emotional. She glanced at the fox again and sighed. Despite being eleven years old, he's mentally stronger than maybe the rest of the team. He had the strength to shoot that canon three years ago despite the fact that his first love, his best friend was on that planet. It was so hard to get him out of the depression for the deceased seedrian! If the sakura watcher was in his place and her hero in the seedrian's place, the whole team might have had to restrain her or even knock her out to stop her from trying to prevent her hero from sacrificing himself. After that event, he was so crestfallen and even fell ill but his friends managed to get him back in the right state and helped him move on. Again, if the female was in his shoes, she would've committed suicide long ago! Just like her azure hero, she saw the kitsune as a younger brother as well despite the fact that he is like ten times smarter than her but that didn't change the fact that he's still a child. "Look after everyone..." her voice trembled and she stepped away from the peaceful fox. She tiptoed out of the lab for the _last_ time or she thought would be her last time. Hopefully, if she somehow defeats 'Iblis' (A.K.A Shadow ghost) than maybe, just maybe she could come back and re-join everyone if they'll accept her back. Her boots scraped against the hard marble kitchen floor and stood before an albino door. She opened in stealthily, oh so stealthily and her thin frame slipped through the gap like a cat. She made sure that she had a camouflaging cloak on therefore no one should spot her. She glanced at the roof and saw her beloved guarding the workshop facing the other way. He looked so engrossed into the responsibility he was assigned for. This was the serious side of him and the female noticed that it was increasing day to day. It was like he was imitating his ebony rival except with a cocky voice that erupts from his throat instead of bass.

"I'll miss you Sonikku..." the rose furred female whimpered to herself and tried to fight off the temptation to hug him or get him to see her. They both had become so close over the years and were inseparable. Now, she should focus on stealth since she can't run as fast as the speed as sound. She mostly relied on luck; she hasn't planned this properly and haven't thought things through. One wrong move and she's caught. She glanced at the blue figure one last time and speed walked towards the forest. The forest was the only way towards the rural area. If she could get there, perhaps the shadow ghost would follow her and leave the innocents alone. She may not see her friends again but it's a sacrifice she has to make! Her hero risked his life in order to save the rose plenty of times without a complaint or second thought; now, it was her turn to repay the debt that has been piling on her bony shoulders.

The cloaked female soon entered the darkest part of the forest blocking her vision. She cursed herself for not bringing in any source of light and suddenly came in contact with a hard surface. "Ow! Dammit!" The girl moaned however realising that she just bumped into a tree however, something didn't feel right. The tree left something slimy and wet on her cloak. When the female sniffed it, she immediately threw off her cloak and stepped away from the tree. A sudden lightning bolt flashed through the sky and a thunder rumbling after. That bold gave enough light for the female to see the ghastly image in front of her. A blood coated human with eyes missing from its sockets and limbs was squashed against the pruny, bare tree with all of its flesh spreading out all over it. The rose girl couldn't tell whether it was male or female due to the blood and she didn't gag either. She ran off into another direction following her instincts. Normally, whenever she's searching for her love, she'd find him without a doubt but whenever she's in danger, her instincts gets all muddled up and thanks to the gory image a few seconds ago, her mind's a complete mess. Only one creature could've done this and the thought of the blood-lusting monster made her eyes fill with rage!

"Amelia...I know you're here..." the sinister voice taunted the enraged rose who's necklace started to glow in a dim ebony colour.

The paranoid bodyguard stretched his blue legs which were crying for a run, even for a second. He still fought the feeling off; the damsel is still in danger. Any moment now the shadow ghost could just sneak in and kill to his his heart's content. The observer stretched his tan arms trying to wear off the unwanted fatigue. He squinted at the storming clouds then to the forest. Why is there a sickly feeling growing in his stomach? Something's not right, nothing's right. The night was quiet and peaceful, too peaceful...

Meanwhile, the sakura furred girl abruptly stopped running leaving skid marks on the ground. Another lightning bolt flashed revealing the shadow ghost who was smirking his blood covered, dagger like, crooked fangs. His eyes maybe blank but the rose could sense off all the blood-lust and insanity drifting inside it. He lifted up his three knife like claws and licked the crimson off which dressed it like paint.

"You disgust me, why do you even _kill_?" she folded her arms and narrowed her jade eyes which now had a ring of anger around the orbs. The shadow ghost chuckled darkly and started to step towards her. She repeated the same pattern but backwards. It wasn't in fear but like in a taunting way.

"Here I thought you knew everything by now, _princess,"_ he chuckled and received a death glare from the girl showing that she did not like the name at least one bit! "Blood is sweet. Blood is gorgeous. Blood is delicious..." he gave a malicious grin at the girl's disgusted expression. What kind of creature is he? He's worse than a vampire! Worse than a ghost! The girl knew she should've expected this since he's a demon. The girl lifted up one of her hand and summoned a dark orb on her hand.

"Your killing days are over, 'Iblis'" the girl stated using his name for the first time but instead of fear, 'Iblis' cackled showing his crooked fangs at the confused rose. He stepped towards her grinning but the rose didn't attempt to step back. Instead, her dark orb grew and her necklace started to glow brighter toning her cherry red dress into a much darker shade almost violet.

"I see you've finally come up with some respect Princess Amelia," he stepped forward before she could blink and grasped her wrist which held the orb causing it to die down. She glared at his maniacal face and punched it with her other hand which was glowing in a dark tone thus her glove disintegrated.

"My name is Amy Rose, get it through your dead mind and how do you know that I remember everything," Amy spoke through gritted teeth and her body started to change into a darker tone. 'Iblis' got up chuckling and rubbed the area where she hit him.

"I know everything...I AM GOD!" he roared the last word and lunged forwards with his claws aimed at the dark rose but she dodged it efficiently and flicked her wrist. Her body brightened up back to her normal state and her legendary piko piko hammer appeared. Effectively, she ponced in 'Iblis' and whacked him with her hammer sending him to crash through several trees causing them to collapse. It caused the ground to tremble making Amy realise her lack of stealth mode. She mentally face palmed herself and started to run into another direction following the gravel path. Hopefully, she can lead 'Iblis' out of here before Sonic gets here. However, because of she was so into her deep thinking, 'Iblis' managed to get up and rush towards her catching her off guard. He pinned her towards the floor with one hand on her throat and the other one just above her face. His eyes was now flashing madly enjoying every moment before her gruesome death. Amy clutched his wrists trying to stop him from either strangling her to death or scratching her face off but his grip on her small neck only tightened and his claws were dangerously near her throat. Could this be the way Amy would die?

Her life flashed just before her eyes. The childish laughter of the young rabbit and babbling chao at the beach and the scene merged to a different one consisting the one when the aggressive echidna and flirty bat was having their daily argument. That memory then changed to when the twin tailed kitsune was snoozing in a cute way earlier today then the scene switched to her figurative father and brother cocking his gun and his first smile. Lastly, the memory when her first and only love kissed her on the cheek the other night danced in her mind with a motherly humming blocking the audio and a fatherly chuckle.

"Sonic..." Amy mumbled. She always thought that if she died, she would be saying her last words in Sonic's arms. Not like this!

"I only want the necklace, you'll just be doing me a favor plus, this place definitely needs more bloodshed..." 'Iblis' whispered in her ears and prepared to stab her in the chest. The sharp claws glistened as the lightning bolted through the sky illuminating the clouds in a nightmarish way. Every second felt like a minute, every minute felt like an hour. All Amy could hear was her heart beat thumping louder and louder through her chest petrified from the sight of the nearing claws.

Suddenly, a large boom was heard and 'Iblis' was immediately knocked over by a dark blur and dust flew everywhere. Amy started to cough violently as precious oxygen finally made their way through her delicate throat. She massaged her neck trying to ease out the pain. Out of the blue, a pair of strong, crimson arms grabbed her and put her to one side. Amy was freaked out at first but then saw the owner of the arms.

"Knuckles?" she managed to croak out. His violet eyes were full of worry and fear. His red dreadlocks bounced as he scanned Amy for any injuries.

"You are a fool! You got Sonic worried so much that he literally lost his cool!" Knuckles shook Amy by the shoulders and pointed at the now fighting figure against 'Iblis'. Knuckles was right. Sonic's fur wasn't a royal blue that looked soft to touch, instead, it was an almost navy colour and his fur looked bristle like a brush! His usual bright emerald eyes now had a dark hue and lost its shine. If you were a stranger or don't know Sonic personally, you'd think it's because of the lack of light that made him look like this at the moment but because both Amy and Knuckles are very close to him, they realised that he wasn't normal! Knuckles shielded Amy by standing in front of her arms out prepared to attack.

Sonic on the other hand was repeatedly punching 'Iblis' blinded by rage and revenge. He so badly wanted to kill the demon for all the deaths he caused and his attempt to massacre Amy. 'Iblis' just dodged his blows and punches. The way Sonic punched wasn't any different than he normally punches; it was only faster and more violent but his eyes sent a different message. As Sonic launched another punch to the demon, 'Iblis' caught it and unleashed a dark volt through Sonic's arm causing him to clutch it and yell in pain.

"I will come back for you PRINCESS! You got lucky in the past but now..." 'Iblis' chuckled in a sync of ear piercing harmony of many voices making the three cover their ears in order to keep their ear drums from bursting. Another thunder bolt struck and in a flash, 'Iblis' was gone.

"You f****** coward! Get back here and fight like a man!" Sonic snarled and started to swipe the air but made no contact. Knuckles stood there petrified at the dark aura that was starting to drift around Sonic whilst Amy just watched him. His transformation reminded her of something. Even though that memory was quite frightening, it slightly comforted her with the fact that it was which she supposed: good intentions.

The atmosphere was loud with silence and not a pin drop was heard. The aura around Sonic died down and his fur was now a lighter shade. He glanced at red and pink and took a deep breath. "Knuckles, you should go, I need a word with ROSE." Sonic stated and Knuckles gulped. The only person who ever called Amy 'Rose' was Shadow and coming from Sonic gave a bad feeling in his stomach. Knuckles was about to protest but was silenced when Sonic glared at him. His facial expression may scare others but Knuckles read his eyes. 'Trust me' he thought it said. Knuckles nodded at Sonic and glanced at Amy giving her a re-assuring look then he took off. Hopefully, the master emerald was left untouched. His mission to chase down the demon after witnessing it slaughtering a person brutally was more than enough for him to leave his post and go.

Sonic gave a very cold stare to Amy who had her back turned towards him and arms folded. He walked towards her surprisingly slow and stopped until she could feel his breath on her head. "Turn around." Sonic spoke in a voice that was hinted with venom. Amy mustered up her courage and turned around facing him. Her eyes met his and their faces were quite close but close enough just to get a feel of each other's breath. "Why did you leave?" Sonic narrowed his eyes obviously pissed off by her actions.

"It's none of your concern." Amy replied in the same tone resulting with Sonic furrowing his eyebrows even more. He took another step towards her but Amy repeated the same but backwards just like she did with 'Iblis' however, her back made contact with one of the thick trees that has lost all of its greenery. A sign that winter's coming.

"What do you mean 'none' of my concern," Sonic's tone was louder and he clenched his fists but Amy just shook her head and pushed him out of the way. Sonic was caught off guard and she tried to run away again. Sonic growled and zoomed after her. Before Amy could get past the thorny bush. A pair of masculine, gloved hands grabbed her wrists and pinned her against the nearby tree. Amy struggled to get out of his grasp but he was as stiff as steel and only tightened his grip. "You're not running away from me again!" Sonic yelled in her face but that only made Amy's determination to escape increase.

"You never had any problem running away from me! Be grateful that I'm doing this for everyone's safety!" Amy yelled back. Sonic was taken aback by this but he saw what she was trying to do. She was trying to play with his mind therefore Sonic would let her escape. How foolish can she be? Instead of loosening his grip like Amy though he'd do, he put his body weight onto hers ceasing any chances of escape. Amy's eyes widened in shock. So much for improvising.

"Grateful? Grateful for almost getting yourself killed!" Sonic gritted his teeth making Amy growl in frustration. She tried to kick him or do anything to get him off her but she failed.

"I was trying to get the bloody demon out of the area so he wouldn't kill anymore people!" Amy shouted but Sonic bit his lip in frustration and shook his head.

"You know you wouldn't last a minute with that THING after you!" Sonic hissed but only made matters worse.

"Last a minute? A MINUTE! Why does everyone think I'm weak! I can take care of myself! I even saved your flipping butt from danger at times!" She roared and but Sonic grabbed her shoulders and glared at her eye to eye.

"You don't bloody get it! This isn't like the old times where you could just waltz in and hit anything with your hammer! If you die, that demon will get your necklace and the whole world will fall! Not even I can take care of myself with that around! Face it! We're all weak and if Knuckles and I never came on time, you would've been dead!" he shook her shoulders violently trying to get her in the right mind. "Have you even thought this through? How devastated Cream would be? How Tails would face depression again! How I would feel!" Amy snapped at of her daze and jerked out of Sonic's grip.

"Of course I did! I'm not stupid you know! I never was and how would I make impact on you!" she pointed at him. Sonic's jaw clicked and Amy realised what she said and covered her mouth. His body started to tremble in anger and fury. He opened his eyes and looked at her dead in the eye. His fingers dug into her shoulders and Amy started to tremble as well.

"Because I _need _you, you hear me?" he replied calmly and Amy looked at him confusingly. He sighed and embraced her tightly not wanting to let go. Amy was shocked and held her breath for a few seconds. Surely Sonic has hugged her plenty of times but this one felt really...different. It was almost indescribable. "I know I've ran away from you in the past but you'll understand as you mature..." he whispered into her ears stroking her quills with the intoxicating strawberry scent. Amy didn't know what he meant by that but kept silent. "We are a team, if one falls, everyone else falls too." Amy was at loss of words. The moment was so tender and intense but had a light weight confusing Amy of whether she was comfortable or uncomfortable. "Please don't leave..." Sonic's grip on Amy became tighter and Amy blushed at the amount of pressure he was putting on her. Their bodies molded together well. Every curve fit into one another like they were both each others half. They compliment each other so well like salt and pepper, pen and paper, yin and yang. "Promise me." Sonic was started to take deep breaths waiting for Amy's answer. Why should she refuse? Once, Sonic made a promise to her that he'll never leave her and given her a lavender rose along with it. Love at first sight. He gave it right after he returned from Earth making Amy worry about his absence.

"I promise, I'm so sorry for not listening to you!" Amy wailed and buried her head into his shoulder embracing him back. She started to babble and sob uncontrollably. "I'm so sorry! I just couldn't bare to see anyone else get hurt! I've been so selfish for not letting you fulfill your promises! I'm sorry!" Sonic chuckled and stroked her back trying to cease her burst of tears.

"There, there, it's alright, it was in the past. At least you realised your mistake." Sonic spoke in a soothing voice. He let go of Amy and held one of her hands. With the other hand, he wiped off the salty tears that was stinging her velvet cheeks. "Lets get you home." Their fingers entwined with each other in a firm but heartwarming grip. A weird but radiant sensation burst inside both the hedgehog's body causing their muzzles to flush into a light shade of cherry. They began to walk along the gravel path one step at a time in the same pattern. The storm clouds cleared away revealing the yearned midnight sky accompanied by the glowing moon and the golden sparkles scattered across the blanket of navy. The sky reminded Amy of Sonic's recent form and was curious on how he turned into it. The temptation was doing her head in but she didn't want to stress her hero any longer. Also, she kind of liked the form; it may have been corrupted with darkness but her heart doesn't care. She loved him with all his flaws and forms. Whether it was super, hyper, darkspine, dark or even his werehog form which she found awfully cute!

The duo finally reached their destination and instead of finding the usual wooden door, a fuming fox standing outside the doorway. His twin tails were pointing up like a cat that has been electrocuted and his fur was sticking out like a porcupine! Sonic scratched the back of his head nervously and grinned at the steaming kitsune.

"Hey..." Sonic chewed on his bottom lip while Amy looked at them both with a figurative question mark hovering over her head.

"Don't you 'hey' me!" Tails roared and pointed at a pile of wood chips in front of him. Amy cocked her head to the side in confusion. "You broke through my door which takes ages to fix, you wake me up from a perfect dream and all you say is 'hey'!" his face was all red from boiling in anger and he clenched his fists.

"Don't worry, I'll fix it," Sonic shrugged his shoulders.

"What if a shadow ghost gets in!" Tails screamed but was silenced when he was given a dark glare from the cerulean hedgehog. Amy sighed and Tails gulped. Sonic's grip on Amy's hand tightened and he ran over towards Tails with Amy by his side.

"That B****** won't be back for a while, I knocked some sense into him." Sonic gritted his teeth at the nervous kitsune. "The only thing we've to worry about is _her_ trying to run away again..." Sonic glanced at Amy who avoided eye contact.

"Come on, I promised I won't do it again." Amy moaned but Sonic shook his head and lead her into the door-less workshop.

"Still, I've to keep my eyes on you." he murmured then Tails snapped back to reality.

"Wait a minute, again? When did that happen!" Tails blurted out and looked at the duo like a lost puppy looking for his owner.

"When you were dreaming about Cream..." Amy mused and Sonic smirked elbowing Tails in the stomach playfully. Tails immediately started to redden in embarrassment and twiddled with his fingers. Amy then let go of Sonic's hand and smiled at him. His eyes showed disappointment of the warmth escaping his hands so suddenly. "Thanks for saving me and changing my mind." Amy quickly kissed him on the muzzle which flushed instantly. Amy giggled and ran up the stairs. Sonic was flabbergasted whilst Tails was grinning at him. This wasn't the first time she kissed him on the cheek but it always left Sonic jaw dropped. Sonic's expression quickly changed into a smile and touched the area of where she kissed him.

"Her lips are so soft..." he whispered and his daze was interrupted by a gruff voice.

"Why don't you kiss her on the lips then?" Sonic turned around and saw the famous echidna sitting on the couch. Sonic jumped up in surprise and Tails snickered.

"Knuckles? I thought you were guarding the emerald!" Sonic yelped and the echidna rolled his eyes.

"Thanks to Tails, I put up an indestructible shield around it so nothing and I mean nothing gets past it." Knuckles stated and Sonic nodded. "By the way, why don't you kiss the girl, we all know how you feel about her." Knuckles smirked at the blushing hedgehog and the kitsune was laughing uncontrollably on the floor banging his fists against it.

"What about you and Rouge? You guys always have your 'married couples' arguments." Sonic came with a comeback and Knuckles' muzzle blended in with his crimson fur.

"Batgirl? Are you barking mad?" Knuckles growled.

"But you're the one who's growling." Tails hiccuped and both him and Sonic highfived each other. Knuckles rolled his eyes and got straight on to the point.

"Whatever, by the way, when I was guarding the master emerald, Shadow came by and told me to take it in turns of guarding this workshop." Knuckles folded his arms.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, now hold the phone, why hasn't Shadow informed me about this?" Sonic exclaimed.

"I was sent to tell you at some point but no, I find an angry _navy_ hedgehog fighting with the shadow ghost!" Knuckles replied causing Sonic's ears to twitch and furrow his eye brows at Knuckles. Knuckles instantly picked up his mistake and sent a sorry look. Tails looked confused and glanced at the invisible messages that Sonic and Knuckles were giving each other. Before he could ask anything, Knuckles beat him to it. "You should get to bed kiddo otherwise your fantasy _rabbit_ would miss you." Knuckles snickered at Tails' annoyed face and the kitsune stomped off to his room. Finally, he was going to sleep in a bed! "And Sonic, I'll take over, you should rest. Dark energy takes up a lot of health; believe me, I know." Sonic didn't bother to protest and collapsed into one of the sofas entering the temporary world of pure bliss. Knuckles chuckled at the snoozing hedgehog. He marched up the stairs to find the guest room open. He peered inside and saw Amy all snuggled up in her bed asleep. Knuckles smiled and headed outside and climbed on the roof without any effort. He started to observe the place around the workshop.

(Sonic's dream and POV)

_ I was just running. My fur was embraced by the pressure of the wind while the lime green grass tickled my ankles that was just zipping through them. I squinted at my surroundings and frowned. All I could see was just grass and the baby blue sky with the sun's ray hitting off every object in it's target. It was quite warm but the breeze kept me cool. I accelerated hoping to find something or someone but it was futile. It was like I was in one small world. Surely I'd be glad to live anywhere as long as there are places to run but that's because their are interesting things to see and do. Here, it was just grass and sky and sky and grass._

_ Suddenly, I spot a rose in the middle of the patch of grass. I skidded to a stop and stared at it. Odd, roses usually grow in thick, thorny bushes but this one was in the middle of nowhere. It just came out of the blue although, it was a vibrating red in colour. I darted towards it and gently picked it up. The stem was empty of leaves and sharp thorns but the petals were as soft and fragile as ever. Heh, rose, Amy..._

_ To me, she's just as fragile as this rose but has her thorns to protect herself and others_. _She's is yet to bloom just like this bud here but her lips are as soft as these petals. My craving to feel her lips upon mine increased. I wonder how her lips would taste_. _Would it be sweet and sugary like strawberries or hinted with a sweetness of luscious rose? _

_ "Sonic! Snap out of it!" I grumbled to myself however, the temptation just increased. Those feelings I tried to lock away from her has finally found the key and now escaping. I've already given too many hints! I groaned and rubbed my temples. Is it so hard to keep her safe? Why is she so...irresistible?_

_ "Ouch!" I yelped and dropped the rose. I looked at at my finger and thumb and was gobsmacked of the sight. Blood oozed out of the foreign cuts and started to drip. I looked at the fallen rose and gasped. Sharp, red thorns appeared on the stem of the rose. "Impossible." I muttered. Suddenly, the whole scenery changed! The grass was replaced with piles of bones with bits of flesh attached to it! Pools of blood were dripping everywhere or increased in size! The sky was an eye burning, fiery colour and the atmosphere was clogged up with the foul smell of flesh and blood. I was frozen on the spot clutching my head. The more I looked at my surroundings, the more torn up bodies were scattered across the so called ground. I couldn't think! I couldn't breathe! Is this hell? I wanted to gag or vomit but my body refused._

_ "I am now God!" a voice boomed through my ears and I looked at the owner only to be crushed._

_ "Amy!" I yelled fearfully. A titanic figure_ _was looming over my battered and bruised rose. She barely opened her eyes but then, a painful gasp was heard. The figure removed its hand from her her chest clutching on a beating organ. It than crushed it laughing at my lifeless rose._

_ "I'm sorry Sonic, I tried..." she whispered and I screamed. Everything else was inaudible. I could only hear her last words echoing through my ears which was ignoring the figure's victory cackle. I wanted to run to her, touch her one more time but my body remained frozen. Time has stopped according to me. Finally, I was able to control my body. Instead of running towards her, my knees went heavy and collapsed on the ground. I wanted to cry. I wanted to kill that monster! I wanted revenge on my sweet rose! Suddenly, the scenery changed back to the grass and sky like earlier. I cocked my head in confusion. _

_ "That was your future," a low voice replied. I looked towards the intruder and my eyes widened. _

_ "Mephiles?" I whispered. He walked towards me and put a hand on my shoulder. He didn't have a mouth so how was he able to talk?_

_ "I use telepathy," he answered and I blinked. "If 'Iblis' ever gets his hands on Amelia's necklace, the future is destined to be like this." He answered. I nodded._

_ "Is there any way to prevent this from happening?"_

_ "Yes, there is a way," I stood up and beckoned him to carry on. "You must collect the seven chaos emeralds first, then, you must find the neautralised 'Iblis' forms. They will join your side. That way, you, Amelia and the ultimate life form will turn into your chaos forms without it being limited..."_

_ "You mean our super forms? I didn't know Amy could go super..." I spoke._

_ "Now that she has her necklace, she can. Also, you will come across with two alliances that will help you in this battle. You're not just destined to be a hero but the knight of my rose as well." Mephiles finished. _

_ "Okay, I have one question though, apparently, we fought you a few years ago. Why?" my curiosity got the best of me._

_ "'Iblis' managed to possess me and thought that you were his obstacle to destruction. I knew that it was Amelia so I managed to keep them as far away as possible." I smiled and looked at the sky. I looked back at Mephiles but he was gone! The world started to go fuzzy and weird..._

(End of Sonic's dream and POV)

Sonic woke up and jumped up quickly getting a nauseous feeling overtaking his body. He quickly shook it off and focused. Now, he has to consult the group, especially Amy and Shadow. A battle of life and death is going to take place. Who were those two alliances...


	9. Chapter 9

Hello! I'm sorry for not updating as regularly as usual but I needed some break to rethink my ideas so the story doesn't suck. This chapter has a bit more drama than action. Don't get put off by it, it's only the spark for the next chapter! By the way, this story doesn't have shadouge, it's sonamy, knuxouge, tailream and a hint of vectilla if you squint. Sorry shadouge fans although I am a shadouge fan myself...

(No one's POV)

The golden honey rays shone beyond a small building that wasn't high in quality but looked quite cozy enough to live in. The sky was blossomed with a stain of orange and a tint of pink highlighting the delicate details of the crystal clouds that was floating above. Mini flicky birds chirped in a melodious tune awaking the environment of the fact that it's sunrise.

Inside the miniscule building, the first thing you'd see is a chipped, wooden desk that has been scratched and teeth marks all over it. Piles of tattered sheets of paper was spread all over the desk and an old fashioned telephone was at the corner of it. On one of the ceiling beams, large but scruffy words were spray painted it a graffiti manner. 'Team Chaotix Detective Agency.' The scruffiness of the words shows that it's been done by someone either really messy or really young.

On a tattered computer chair laid a scaly reptile in a vibrant, grassy colour. It had immense headphones stuck to its head and the creature was snoring as loud as a chainsaw against a tree. It was drooling slightly and a bubble was either expanding or decreasing in size following the creature's breathing pattern. The brute then turned to his side snuggling onto the chair tucking his short legs under his elongated and thick tail.

Suddenly, the phone rang piercing the peacefulness of the detective agency thus forcing the brute's eyes to peel itself open revealing its hazel eyes. It groaned and bellowed a yawn but it wasn't loud enough to fight the rambunctious telephone which was vibrating across the table begging the creature to pick the damn phone up.

"This better be important," the creature muttered in a brusque tone. It reached for the phone and swiftly picked it up putting it next to his ear. "What do you want! Do you realise it's barely seven am?" the brute admonished but regretted it as he heard the voice finally speak up.  
>"Oh I'm sorry Vector dear but this is important!" the motherly voice cooed making Vector's jaw tremble.<br>"No I'm so sorry Vanilla! I will always help you no matter what!" the crocodile tried to cover up his aggressive outburst towards the sweet single mother. He didn't want her to get the wrong impression on him does he?  
>"No no, it's okay. I'm calling you because Sonic and co wanted to know if you three boys are alright." Vector face-palmed himself but maybe a bit too hard since it caused him to yelp. He was the same age group as Vanilla; why does she consider him as a 'boy'?<br>"I'm pretty sure we're alright!" Green chirped and scanned his eyes around the room. He spotted a meditating chameleon who seemed isolated of the real world. "Espio is just...erm...doing whatever he's doing...yeah!" Vector stammered.  
>"Good and what about Charmy?" Despite the annoyance that the bee could cause, Vanilla loves him like a son maybe because he's the same age as her daughter Cream.<p>

Vector looked across the room and saw the usually hyperactive bee in a deep slumber hugging a candy cane looking surprisingly cute and charming.  
>"I have to say it's a 'charming' image," both the adults chuckled at the small joke.<br>"He maybe a nuisance but every child has their innocence. Some just don't show it at times." Vanilla's affectionate tone caught Vector's attention. "It's a shame he never knew his parents," she whispered the parents part. Even though Vector couldn't see her, he knew she was starting to tear up. She truly had a heart of gold. "They would be so proud of him," she chuckled warmly creating a smile on Vector's jaw.  
>"I never thought I'd admit this but I sometimes do get 'daddy' like at him through scolding him and...you know..." Vector laughed nervously but Vanilla giggled.<br>"I'm sure you're a great father." Vector's eyes sparkled at the compliment.  
>"Why thank you." He heard her beautiful giggle again. It felt nice to forget the abominable situation they were all in once in a while and focus on the smaller aspects of life that creates a beautiful atmosphere.<br>"So, I'll phone later to check on you boys..." Vector rolled his eyes. Again with the 'boy' thing! "...and I hope you take care. Just make sure you hide the coffee from young Charmy, You wouldn't want to repeat what happened in the past right?" After chuckling warmly again, she hung up leaving Vector a beaming alligator. He put the phone back and did a quick stretch till you could here the bones pop in their sockets. Vector turned around but was shocked. Where is Charmy?  
>"He's woken up and I didn't realise?" Vector asked to no one in particular but his eyes widened at the sound of a kettle. "Shit! Charmy! Don't touch the coffee!" Vector darted towards the kitchen abandoning the meditating chameleon who opened one of his eyes and smirked.<p>

(Tail's workshop)

"So that's what happened in _your_ dream?" the kitsune uttered and was clutching his stomach. "Next time we watch a horror that involves gore, count me out!" he waddled towards the sink and stuck his tongue out in disgust. He proceeded on washing his bowl after emptying some untouched cereal. Out of all times, his sapphire brother had to choose breakfast time to spill out the ghastly nightmare.  
>"I suppose that's what happens if Iblis gets my necklace," the sakura teenager sipped her green tea which she taught Tails how to make it.<br>"What I don't get is that you had the necklace the whole time and you only just got your powers now?" Sonic shrugged yawning as a result of a lack of sleep. Amy glanced at her necklace which was it's natural ruby colour at the moment and cocked her head to a side.  
>"Maybe because the presence of Iblis somehow activated it? I seriously don't know..." Amy leaned on the chair for a moment rubbing her temples.<br>"Not enough sleep as well?" Tails observed the female's behavior. Amy nodded in a trance but then smirked at Sonic and both the hedgehogs smirked at the confused kid. "What?"  
>"What did you dream about," Sonic snickered at the fox's humiliated face and Amy giggled. Tails removed his glance at the laughing duo and pouted.<br>"More importantly, _who_ did you dream about?" Amy added to the fox's embarrassing situation provoking his pink face into a hotter shade. "Cream?" Amy mused and put an elbow on his shoulder but Tails just brushed it off.  
>"No! I...I was dreaming about...er...STRAWBERRIES AND CREAM! Yeah, the dairy product: cream. Mm-mm..." Tails even licked his lips and rubbed his belly to prove that his theory was right. Amy simply rolled her eyes and declared:<br>"It's better than chilli-dogs, right Tails." she glanced at her male doppelganger who blew a raspberry in return.  
>"Erm...no way! Nothing and I mean NOTHING can beat chilli dogs!" Sonic proudly stated but Tails grinned a devious smile.<p>

"Not even a pair of soft lips?" Immediately, Sonic's muzzle reddened making signs for Tails to shut his mouth however, the kitsune had other plans.  
>"Soft lips? You can't eat a pair of soft lips." Amy raised one of her brow as her sentences caused an anime sweat drop on both Sonic and Tails. Amy then recalled the little kiss she gave Sonic on the cheek the other night and her face flushed at the meaning of Tails' words. "Oh, I get it..." she peered at Sonic who was trying to restrain himself from strangling Tails on the spot. Tails was just pulling a face at him. Amy shook her head at the immaturity between the two boys and sighed. She thought of changing the subject. "So, Sonic?" Sonic glanced at her but not before quickly glaring at the snickering fox.<br>"Yep?" Sonic prayed that she didn't go further into the matter.  
>"Out of all people, why did Father tell you all of this?" Sonic hesitated to answer. He didn't mention that he was destined to be the figurative knight of Amy Rose nor did he mention how broken he felt when he saw her die.<br>"I dunno, must be 'cos I've already defeated him or something like that. When did you start calling Mephiles 'Father'?" Sonic shrugged his shoulders at Amy.  
>"Since today," she paused for a moment then carried on "It's not fair! Why didn't he talk to me instead? I don't even know if he's alive to start with!" Amy whined and the boys chuckled at her babyish behavior.<p>

"Poor 'likkle' Rosey missing her daddy 'waddy'. Awww..." Sonic teased her with a babyish voice and pulled both her cheeks like aunties would do when they see a cute baby. Amy shoved his hands off her cheeks and flicked her wrists. Instantly, her hammer appeared in a 'poof'. Sonic's eyes widened for a bit while Tails stood at another spot for a better view. This was getting interesting. It's really rare to see Amy beat the hedgehog up in rage nowadays.  
>"How dare you mock me!" Amy yelled and swung her hammer towards Sonic who was surprisingly not cowering or begging for mercy. Instead, he stayed calm and caught Amy's hammer as soon as she swung it at him startling her. He grinned as she stammered.<br>"How d...did you?" Sonic pulled the hammer but Amy didn't lose her grip. Instead, she was pulled forward along with her hammer.  
>"Calm down yet 'likkle' Rosey?" Sonic mused oblivious to the fact that Tails was standing at a spot gobsmacked.<br>"You idiot!" Amy growled and tried to punch him (not too hard though) but her fist was caught by Sonic's masculine hands. She struggled to get out of his grip but thought of a devious plan. She smirked at him resulting him arching one of his brows and then she kissed him lightly on the muzzle. Consequently, he dropped both the hammer and her fists and shouted.

"Cheater!" Sonic rubbed the area where she kissed him and blushed. "Curse my bloody feelings." he mumbled. Amy didn't catch what he said but Tails did and he smiled maliciously.  
>"What was that?" Amy put one hand on her hips and with the other, she banged it on top of Sonic's head hard enough to cause a pain.<br>"Ow! That hurts dammit!" Sonic rubbed his head and glared at the grinning girl.  
>"What's wrong? Has poor 'likkle' Sonny Wonny got a boo boo? Shall I kiss it better for you?" Amy puckered up her lips after mocking Sonic in her own babyish voice.<br>"I'll get you back, just you wait..." Sonic folded his arms in a pouting manner.  
>"And I thought I was the kid here," a voice interrupted the two hedgehogs and both of them turned their heads towards the owner. "I thought you liked Amy's kisses," the kitsune snickered causing Sonic to roll his eyes. Amy giggled.<p>

"Knock knock," a deep feminine voice disturbed the trio's moment. Tails turned around and waved.  
>"Hi Rouge!" Amy chirped but her smile faded at Rouge's frown "What's wrong?" Rouge shook her head and beckoned them to follow her to the lounge. She switched on the T.V which automatically showed the news channel.<br>"This is an urgent message so please listen!" the presenter spoke but her face was stained with tears "Yesterday night, the same predator that has been recently attacking us has brutally massacred some victims in the station square hospital..." everyone except Rouge yelped in shock "...the scene is too inappropriate to view on this live telecast but the main message is: stay in your homes! Whatever you do, don't go outside! We shall send special help to deliver you supplies. I also have one more message but for the Sonic heroes: Where are you? Please help us!" the presenter broke in tears and Rouge switched the T.V off. She faced the horrified trio and sighed.

"How the f*** did that happen! I goddamn beat the shit out of this demon! Where is Shadow!" Sonic growled but Rouge stayed emotionless.  
>"That's the thing, I can't find him. I only found his communicator smashed by the hospital," Rouge wiped off some tears and carried on "I...I think...he's..." Rouge couldn't handle it anymore and broke into a sob. Amy walked towards her and rubbed her back to sooth her.<br>"Rouge, he's the ultimate life form, he can withstand anything. I have faith in him." the dark princess stated and Rouge looked up at her.  
>She grabbed Amy's shoulder and yelled.<br>"How can anyone and I mean ANYONE survive with that 'thing' dangling in our place!" Amy tried to speak but Rouge only yelled more "It's all you fault!" Everyone looked at the broken bat and gasped. "If I were you, I would've f****** left ages ago!" Amy's eyes started to water.  
>"Rouge! Shut up!" Sonic hissed but Rouge shook her head.<br>"Why should I! I know I'm right! I..." but she was cut off by the azure speed demon again.  
>"I said SHUT UP!" Tails snatched Amy from Rouge's grip and his eyes started to water as well. Her face held no emotion and her eyes were dull. Sonic stormed towards Rouge and shouted.<br>"She tried to do that yesterday!" Rouge flinched at his outburst but he carried on "If it wasn't for Knuckles and I, she would've goddamn died and everyone would've been killed!" Sonic clenched and unclenched his fists and glanced towards Amy. He walked towards her and held onto her. "Tails, tell the BAT..." Sonic gritted his teeth when he said bat "...everything we've just discussed at the table, I'll take care of Amy." Tails nodded while the teary Rouge mouthed a sorry to the pair of hedgehogs. Sonic nodded at the apology and took Amy with him to the kitchen and closed the door.

He sat her down on one of the chairs and he sat on another one facing her. He held onto her hands to comfort her.  
>"Ames?" he whispered at the crestfallen girl.<br>"She's right," she muttered. Sonic shook his head and brought up her chin so she faced him.  
>"No, it's not your fault, we've been through this remember." Amy nodded but in a trance and leaned her forehead onto his chest. She sniffed and Sonic embraced her to sooth the rose. "There's one thing that Mephiles told me that I haven't told you guys yet." Sonic confessed as Amy observed his expressions. "He said: I was not only destined to save the world but to be the knight of his rose. I suppose it means I am like your protector or something like that." Sonic started to stroke her back affectionately to bring her out of the depressed state.<p>

"I dunno why but I feel that Shadow is..." Amy began.  
>"Still alive," Sonic finished off her sentence and petted her silky quills. The two were left in each others arms...<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

(Shadow's POV)

My head hurt like I've been shot by missiles. My ears stung as a everything was inaudible. My whole body felt like it was in flames! Am I in hell? Despite the fact I've allied with Faker to prevent evil, it wasn't good enough for me to go heaven with Maria? Goddamn it...  
>"Look! He's waking up!" my ears twitched to the sound of that voice. "I told you he was alive," it was almost identical to Faker's voice but less cocky and more...more...naive?<br>"Silver, shut up!" a feminine voice shut the male one up. I peeled my eyes open only to be greeted by a grey, almost white hedgehog. He had five quills that stuck out on his forehead like a plant pot and he had two symmetrical quills at the back just like Faker and I. My tired orbs scanned his body and noticed blue identical symbols on each of his gloves.  
>"Erm, Blaze? Why is he looking at me like that? Doesn't he remember me?" he cocked his head at a lavender cat who had a jewel on her forehead and was wearing a white robe. She gave him a menacing stare and her golden eyes stared back at me waiting for me to say something at least.<br>"Of course I remember you," I growled at the silver 'pothead' and sat up. It seemed that I was in some infirmary bed judging by the sheets and bitter atmosphere. "How did I get here?" I studied both the hedgehog and cat's expression for my answers.

"I suppose I should explain," Blaze sighed and sat on the edge of the bed and began: "It all started like this:"

(Blaze's POV and Flashback)

_ I was walking down the castle walls of Soleanna bored out of my mind. There has been no threats lately and more importantly, no companionship. I stared at the bricked sights that was in front of me. Cold, grey and rock solid. Obviously I could burn them down if I wanted to but what's the point? I'm usually used to loneliness; that's because I isolate myself from everyone. That all changed one day when I met HIM. Silver..._

_ Suddenly, I hear footsteps edging closer and faster behind me. I turned around and got into a defense position but as soon as I saw the intruder, I lowered my guard down._

_ "Silver?" I squinted at the heavy breathing and sweaty hedgehog that was panting away. He wiped off a sweat of his forehead and darted towards me. His mouth opened and closed trying to say something but his golden eyes was full of fear. "Silver? What's going on?" I put my hands on my hips as he was waving his arms all over the place. "I don't understand sign languages you know," I remarked however, he finally found his voice._

_ "B...BLAZE!" He screamed and I gave a confused look. I know what my name is and why did he just shout it out loud? "Something bad's happening in Sonic's time! It's really really bad! I even got visions and..." I cut off Silver's rambling and put a hand on his shoulder which was damp due to the _sweat that drowned all of his fur:

_ "Calm down and talk clearly, what did you see?" Silver took a deep breath and relaxed his shoulders._

_ "Mephiles, he's ALIVE!" Silver exclaimed and my whole body felt like it was paralysed. The atmosphere went tense and solemn. I shook my head and took a step back from Silver._

_ "No...S...Silver...It's just your imagination..." I stammered trying to reassure him but I was mostly reassuring myself. How could that demon, that monster resurrect?_

_ "Has any of my visions failed me?" I shivered at the tone of the voice he was using. He's almost never angry, especially at me. He's usually the one that has to run away from my rage. I shook my head at the statement and sank onto the floor. I've only managed to fix up my kingdom after the whole incident. I don't know why Silver and I still remember the event during Mephiles. I thought we were meant to have it wiped away from our memory never to occur again. "But," I looked up at the futuristic hedgehog. He knelt down towards me eye level. "He's not the enemy this time, it's something else," he breathed out the last few words of his sentence. I cocked my head at him._

_ "Where is this taking place?" I asked him. He held out one of his hand and I didn't think twice before taking it. We both stood up and he sighed._

_ "In the timeline of Mr-not-iblis-trigger." he muttered. My eyes widened at his answer. He meant no other than: Sonic the Hedgehog. My first friend who showed me that being independant and isolating myself from the world isn't the answer to everything. "For some reason, Miss. Rose is linked to all of this as well." I furrowed my eyebrows and my tail twitched. She was one of my close friends._

_ "How?" I whispered. I received a slight pressure on my hand and slightly blushed to see that it was Silver's hand who squeezed it._

(End of Blaze's flashback and POV)

(No one's POV)

"...And that's why we came here." Blaze finished off her sentence leaving out all the bits when Silver and her had a little moment going on. It was irrelevant at the moment. Shadow nodded and opened his mouth to speak.

"I see, since Silver here is a time traveler, he must've felt a disturbance warning him what's going on plus experienced a few visions as well." Silver nodded. It wasn't easy being a time traveler although he loved the challenge that it came with. "You're right about Mephiles not being the enemy this time," Shadow switched his gaze from Blaze to Silver. Silver nodded wanting Shadow to carry on. "It's actually a demon, a monster, a blood lusting creature called Iblis." Shadow paused for a quick drink of water that was provided for him. He sighed and carried on. "Iblis is split into eight creatures. The other seven we don't have to worry for now because they are neutralized by the seven chaos emeralds. The one that's terrorising us at the moment is the main one and needs to be destroyed. He's plotting to get the eighth chaos emerald which is possession of Rose." Both Silver and Blaze gasped.

"There's an eighth chaos emerald? Why does Amy have it in the first place?" Blaze leaned forward eager for some information. Silver mimicked the action but not in a mocking way; just to show his eagerness as well.

"She's the daughter of Mephiles; Princess Amelia Lynn Rose the Dark." Shadow finished off leaving a gobsmacked cat and hedgehog. They both were in so much shock that they couldn't even blink.

"How is that possible! Mephiles is not a real hedgehog to start off with as far as I'm concerned! And how is Amy a princess?!" Silver's sudden outburst caused Blaze to jump up a bit but Shadow was left unfazed.

"That's because you don't know the whole story yet kid," Shadow crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. Silver's ears bent down in a apologetic manner. Shadow closed his eyes for a second and began: "Mephiles is a real hedgehog. He once reigned most of Mobius as a King. He was married and his wife gave birth to Amelia; that's Amy to us. Some evil wizard wanted power and all that but he went too far. He split himself into eight forms and tried to receive the emerald from Amy. She had it in her possession because it was her birthstone. Mephiles managed to neutralize seven of the Iblis forms but the eighth one killed his wife. Because of that, Mephiles transformed into that very form we encountered with, you know his so called 'Iblis' transformation?" Both the alabaster hedgehog and lavender cat nodded in agreement "It's his _Jibrael_ form, meaning angel. Poor Rose was forced to runaway from the place after witnessing her mother's gruesome death."

There was a loud silence ringing in the trio's ears. Shadow was pained physically and emotionally from re-telling Amy's past, Silver felt guilty about hating Mephiles so much and Blaze felt other sympathy towards the rose hedgehog. Blaze thought that she was the one who suffered the most but to her surprise, the young rose had a darker and more gruesome past.

"Why were we all against him at one point then?" Silver croaked after finding his voice.

"He was possessed by Iblis and trapped in his own body. What gave it away was that he made no effort to even harm Rose." Shadow replied. The foreign duo looked at each other in horror. To have something evil, demonic control you like a puppet; how appalling! "By the way, how did I get here?" The duo looked at Shadow and Blaze answered for him.

"You somehow chaos controlled here but fell unconscious straight away," Shadow thought for a moment and recalled why.

"I remember now, I was against Iblis in the hospital," Shadow gritted his teeth at the remembrance of all the innocents being slaughtered like pigs. "However, another one of his forms that was neutralized and had a green glow appeared and was just standing there like a statue. Because of it, the green chaos emerald I had with me started to pulse distracting me from my rival. After he and I launched a few attacks, I chaos controlled out of there. The pulse of the emerald destroyed my communicator completely..." Shadow mumbled the last sentence. He wouldn't admit but he actually liked his communicator watch. It stopped his wrists from feeling empty.

"Only one thing left to say," Blaze spoke and stood up.

"We have to get to Faker," Shadow smirked "First we need to chaos control out of here," Shadow proudly put his hand into his quills and his smirk turned to a face of irritation and shock. "Where is it?" Shadow exclaimed and looked on his bed and under for the emerald.

"It's no use!" Silver used his famous line which received a death glare from Blaze and Shadow. "Why don't we just teleport my way, you must've dropped your emerald or something," Silver redeemed himself in a shy way.

"Found it!" Shadow chuckled and retrieved the emerald from under his pillow. "Grab on you two, Chaos Control!" Shadow bellowed and a flash appeared devouring the trio leaving an empty room.

(Tail's workshop)

Rouge entered the kitchen and her teal orbs met emerald and jade. Her eyes was filled with guilt and regret for venting her anger at the sakura hedgehog. Sonic ended his comforting embrace around Amy not feeling shy or bashful of Rouge observing the two hedgehogs.

"I...I..." Rouge stammered but she got straight onto the point and hugged Amy. Amy returned the friendly but heart warming affection allowing the ivory bat's tears to soak her quills. "I'm a fool, I had no idea what you've been through, I'm so sorry." Rouge whispered.

"It's okay, it's not your fault. I probably would've done the same thing if I were you." Amy mused and Sonic chuckled at the friendship between the bat and hedgehog.

Suddenly, an eye-burning light flashed in the lounge probably brighter than the Sun. Tails yelp was heard and Sonic rushed to the lounge already in a fighting pose. He lowered down his guard at the sight.

"Shadow!" Rouge exclaimed in delight as well as relief. She thanked God that Shadow was alright.

"Silver?" Sonic questioned.

"Blaze?" Amy smiled. Shadow walked towards Sonic, Amy and Rouge whilst Silver and Blaze clutched on their stomachs.

"I detest chaos controlling," Blaze covered her mouth forcing the vile that as building up her throat back down. Silver nodded in agreement.

"I agree,"

* * *

><p>Sorry for the late upload, I was busy for school and everything. This chapter is mainly focused on Silver and Blaze. There will be Silvaze in this story. Don't worry Sonamy fans, I'll try and squeeze some more sonamy scenes in the next chapter! Hope you enjoy! Please review, comment and critics!<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

(No one's POV)

"Blaze!" Amy squealed in glee and this time she darted towards the poor cat giving her a bone-crushing hug. Blaze tried to speak up but her throat was pressed so hard that she felt like she was being choked to death! "Oh Blaze! It's been so many years! We have so much to catch up on and..." Amy released Blaze instantly and clutched her throbbing head.

"Amy!" Sonic yelped and was about to run towards her but Shadow beat him to it.

"Rose, are you okay?" his bass voice was hinted with worry. Amy nodded and glanced at the lilac kitty who was gasping in precious oxygen and massaging her throat.

"Sorry Blaze, I guess I got a little bit carried away..." Amy chewed on her bottom lip and tried to give the periwinkle tabby an innocent look. Blaze just shook her head motioning that all is well.

"Anyway, what are you guys doing here?" Tails piped in after recovering from his minor shock. He scanned both the alabaster hedgehog and lilac cat only to find that they've only changed in height after like two-three years. Blaze has got a bit of a feminine aura surrounding her now instead of that raging fire that she used to have when she was cold-hearted. Silver was almost the same height as Sonic (since he was a year younger than Sonic) but it was hard to tell with his five quills on his forehead. His fur has changed slightly in tone; a bit of a darker shade than the neon like fur he used to have a few years back.

"I had a vision of what's going on here and it was really really bad!" Silver waved his arms in the air to add effect but only got a weirded out look from everyone else. Silver cleared his throat and carried on as his tanned muzzle flushed into a light crimson colour. "This is why Blaze and I came here. We managed to pick up Shadow on the way unconscious but he told us what was going on here." Silver chuckled nervously as Shadow rolled his eyes.

"It's bad enough having to deal with Faker but now I have to deal with Pot-head," Shadow muttered and was completely aware that Silver heard every word. Silver ignored him not wanting to create an argument at a situation like this.

"So you two must be the two alliances that Mephiles told me about," Sonic clicked his fingers and walked towards the time-traveling duo. "Glad it's someone we know!" He let out a smug smile as he peered at the lack of gap between the two. "You guys are really close to just be 'friends'." Blaze cocked one eyebrow at the sapphire hedgehog while Silver put his hands on his hips.

"Well I could say the same thing about you and Amy, right?" Silver smirked at the flushing hedgehog.

"What are you talking about?" Sonic argued back in defense folding his arms.

"You know what I'm talking about; you're not even denying it to start with." Silver gave a goofy grin at the fuchsia faced hero while he glared daggers at the sterling being.

"Okay, enough." Amy interrupted the glaring contest trying to hide her own reddened cheeks. Sonic took a quick glance at her and thought to himself: 'She looks so cute when she blushes'. "Shadow, you feeling okay? You're not hurt or anything, right?" Amy tried to change the subject by pushing all the attention towards the dark hedgehog. He nodded in agreement. Sonic felt a twang of jealousy for a moment due to all the attention she was giving Shadow but quickly shook it off since he knows their brother-sister relationship. Sonic couldn't help it. He's got feelings too!

"I'm fine Rose, what happened to all those people in the hospital?" Shadow's voice trembled at the word hospital. Everyone was quiet for a moment so Rouge decided that it was her turn to speak.

"They're in a better place now. The shadow ghost or Iblis whatever his name his gave them his version of euthanasia." The bat lowered her ears and gritted her teeth.

"It's not assisted suicide, it's MURDER!" Tails blurted out trying not to cry

"It was sarcasm fox-boy," Shadow mumbled.

"Now it's not the time to be sarcastic; we have to think of a plan and fast! Any questions?" Sonic butted in wanting to solve this situation once and for all. "Actually, I do," Silver interrupted Sonic's momentum. "How did Mephiles manage to tell you stuff? I thought we killed him," Sonic looked at him and nodded. "We thought we killed him but his whereabouts remain unknown. He communicated with me through my dream or vision of an alternative future for us all." Silver had an 'o' face showing that he gets it now.

"Now, for the plan, Sonic?" Tails spoke out.

"Yep?" Sonic looked towards the kitsune.

"You said that the chaos emeralds are needed to defeat Iblis, right?"

"Yes, yes I did. How many emeralds do we have excluding Amy's?" Tails thought for a moment than rushed out of the room into his lab. Loud shuffling can be heard and a few clatter and bangs.

"Tails? What are you doing?"

"Bear with me for a sec, I'm coming!" the fox's voice echoed and then darted back into the room with a glowing bundle in his hands. He put it down the table revealing a few chaos emeralds. "We have three chaos emeralds here in my workshop!" the boy chirped happily.

"What about the other four?" Shadow questioned while Silver and Blaze just sat on the sofa waiting to help or something.

"Wait! What about yours Shadow?" Silver exclaimed. Shadow's eyes lit in realization and handed his to the fox.

"That makes four now. One is on Angel island safe with Knuckles but the other two are somewhere unknown." Tails sighed.

"You can track them foxy can't you?" Rouge regained her seductive tone making Tails slightly uncomfortable. "Yeah, I can but I have to find my chaos emerald tracker first." Tails chuckled nervously.

"Okay, you do that while Shadow and I pry Knuckles to give us the emerald. Okay hun?" Rouge winked but frowned at the scowling, dark hedgehog.

"Why do I have to go?" Shadow pierced his ruby eyes at the flirty bat but she just shook her head.

"Think that hothead would actually give me the chaos emerald? He may be a gullible fool but not gullible enough for me to just swipe that precious under his nose!" Rouge ranted while dragging Shadow out of the door. Shadow growled at this gesture and yelled:

"Let go of me you idiot!" Shadow swiped his arm out of Rouge's grip and ran towards Angel island. Rouge sighed in frustration and started to flap her wings. She looked back at the remaining group in the workshop and waved her hand.

"See you later and Amy, take care hun!" as she said her last words, she took off.

"So, what now?" Blaze mumbled. She was kind of bored just sitting around doing nothing. She supposed Silver was feeling the same way at the sleepy position he was in on the sofa.

"I'll go look for the chaos emerald detector, you guys stay put." Tails then ran back into his lab leaving the three hedgehogs and cat.

"Where do you think the chaos emeralds might be at?" Sonic asked Amy randomly. Amy gave him a look saying 'how am I suppose to know?'. Sonic shrugged at her expression. Soon, Tails ran back into the room but his frown was transformed into a Cheshire cat grin. The four mobians noticed the strange device that Tails was waving in the air.

"I found it! I just have to plug it in the computer, put a chaos emerald in the device, search for the co-ordinates and..." as Tails babbled on, Silver just cut him off.

"Yeah you do that, what shall we do while you're at it?" Tails scratched his head with one of his finger showing that he was in a deep thought then sighed.

"All I need you guys to do is wait for a bit then we can move on to what we can do!" the four mobians groaned; especially the azure hero who was fidgeting a lot.

"I'm going to go for a run, be back in a sonic second!" Sonic replied.

"You can take as long as you want," Amy added but Sonic just shook his head.

"I can't stay too long out without you having a bodyguard, Princess." Sonic flicked her nose in process and dashed off.

"How dare you Sonic The Hedgehog! You know how much I hate being called PRINCESS!" Amy fumed and vented her anger on a innocent pillow causing all the feathers to burst out of it.

"First my doors, now my pillows. What have I done to deserve this!" Tails whimpered and got back to his computer. Silver was busy being entertained by Amy's mini tantrum on the pillow while Blaze was slightly amused.

(Angel Island)

Knuckles was in his usual position guarding his beloved and ancient master emerald. All the peacefulness and beauty of the island has turned into loneliness, isolation and creepy ever since Iblis showed up. So much has happened in so little days giving the poor echidna an experience of a hangover (without the alcohol). Suddenly, he twitched at the sound of beating wings and rushing footsteps. He had his back turned on the intruding duo.

"Shadow and...Rouge," Knuckles gruff voice alerted the bat's ears. Normally, he always call her bat-girl or something like that but today, he's actually using her name. Shadow just remained motionless. "You're here for the chaos emerald, aren't you?" Knuckles faced the both Rouge and Shadow with a neutral look on his face. In his left hand was a chaos emerald which sparkled. If Rouge was in a normal situation, her eyes would've been filled with greed at the sight of the emerald however, it was filled with hope and relief. Before either Rouge or Shadow could ask any questions, Knuckles lifted up one of his hands to show that he wasn't finished. "Tikal has been talking to me through the master emerald and showed that the eight chaos emeralds can stop this demon...this bastard from destroying us all. My instincts told me that one of you guys would eventually come to retrieve the emerald." Knuckles looked deep into the chaos emerald like he was in a trance but soon snapped out of it. He walked towards Rouge and took her hand placing the emerald in it. "I trust you but only today, Bat-girl." Knuckles smirked at the playful insult he threw at her. Shadow just scoffed at this moment and gazed deep into the forests as a distraction. Rouge smiled; not a seductive or flirty smile but a genuine one. She leaned forwards towards the echidna and in a heartbeat, she let go. Knuckles face was completely flushed as he touched his lips. The warm sensation was left tingling his lips. His confused violet eyes scanned the bat only to notice that her face was tinted slightly.

"See you around, Knuckie..." she took off just before Knuckles could protest.

"What was the meaning of this gesture?" Knuckles thought out loud.

"Idiot," replied the dark voice. Shadow stepped forwards. "It means she loves you, you could tell in your eyes." Knuckles blushed as the same colour as his fur. Shadow smirked at his reaction and sprinted off the island leaving a very red echidna all alone. Knuckles chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

"I love you to Rouge," Knuckles felt the warm feeling surrounding his heart forcing it to surrender in its power. Not only did Rouge steal jewels but she stole the echidna's heart too.

(Tails workshop)

"I'm back! Missed me?" a cocky voice bellowed in the room. His eyes fell on one of the sofas consisting a sleeping rose. His rose. "When did she fall asleep? I only went for about 5-10 minutes." Sonic asked to himself oblivious to the fact that Silver, Tails and Blaze was just peering out of the door. Sonic darted towards Amy and crouched down beside her. He stroked her unique bangs causing her to stir slightly. She was in a deep sleep. Sonic smiled at this picturesque scene and gently, oh so gently, kissed her forehead. Her skin felt so soft that he could've mistaken that he was kissing a rose petal. Sonic leaned his face forward and his gaze fell on her lips. "Should I?" Sonic thought to himself but shook his head. "What am I thinking? I can't do it yet, that would be king of cheating! Stealing our first kiss without her realising it. Why is she so irresistible?" Sonic's eyes again fell on Amy's lips. It was slightly parted and looked so soft to touch. It was tinted in a darker shade of her skin. More of a rose colour showing its natural pink look.

"Sonic," three mocking voice harmonized with each other making Sonic lose his breath for a second. He turned his head and gulped in shock. Standing behind him with a smug look on their faces were Tails, Silver and Blaze. Sonic stepped away from Amy with his cheeks flustered.

"It isn't what you think! I was just checking her temperature!" Sonic fibbed but realised that the spying trio didn't buy it. He sighed in defeat and carried on. "How long have you guys been standing here?" Sonic twiddled with his thumb and tried to control the heat in his cheeks.

"The whole time, Sonikku." Tails teased and playfully jabbed his elbow into Sonic.

"That's cheating, kissing a girl while she was asleep." Silver tutted.

"Sleeping Beauty can only be awakened by a kiss," Tails stated mocking a posh person. Sonic growled and pouted.

"I didn't kiss her..." Sonic grumbled receiving a 'really' look from the trio. "...on the lips, yet..." Sonic mentioned the yet bit quietly so only he could hear himself. "But you were about to," Blaze mused. Sonic rolled his eyes but changed the subject right away.

"Tails, have you found out where the chaos emeralds are yet?" Tails nodded.

"Yeah, they're in this place called: The Kingdom of the Dark." Tails stated. Sonic cocked his head at this statement. "It's in the same place where Mephiles once ruled and Amy lived..." Sonic glanced at Amy who seemed really peaceful.

"Once Shadow and Rouge arrives and Amy wakes up, we shall leave to that kingdom," Sonic spoke receiving a nod of agreement from everyone else. He glanced back at Amy and sighed.

"Once this is all over, you'll tell her right?" Tails asked curiously. Silver smiled and so did Blaze. Sonic gave a grin and ruffled Tails' bangs. "We'll see bro, we'll see but if anyone tells her or gives her a hint..." Sonic gave them all a menacing look. The group sweat-dropped in a anime way.

* * *

><p>A rose with a dark secret part 11by FireWitch25 Fan Art  Fan Fiction / Horror©2014 FireWitch25 Yey, I finally done it! There's obviously Knuxouge and Sonamy too! Tune in for the next chapter folks!;) (Wink) Previous: art…


	12. Chapter 12

(No one's POV)

A pair of pink ears twitched to the sound of murmurings and whispers. Her eyes fluttered open revealing jade and the true length of her thick eyelashes. She looked at her surroundings in a confused manner and realised where she was. "I fell asleep didn't eye?" she yawned.

"Yes Amy, yes you did." Blaze smiled and Amy shifted over so Blaze could sit by her.

"Is it just me or is patches of your cheeks feel like they're on fire?" Amy glanced at the smirking tabby. Blaze was about to reply but was interrupted by a cobalt streak of wind.

"It's just you Ames," the owner of the streak grinned cockily resulting with Blaze rolling her eyes at him and Amy nodding in agreement.

"Yeah maybe but I can't ignore it. I feel like I'm having a burning sensation!" Amy moped about. "The last time I felt this was when..." Amy had a flashback of the little moment she had a few days ago with Sonic when he pecked her on the cheek. It left that fiery effect on her cheek. Amy snapped back to reality and blushed. Did by any chance did Sonic kiss her cheek again while she was lost in her dreamworld? Amy slowly scanned Sonic's expression and noticed the little blush that has spread on his muzzle.

"Did you..." Amy was cut off by a young voice piping in the room all of a sudden.

"Amy! You're finally awake!" Tails peered from the door and walked towards the female. Sonic sighed in relief. Amy was so close to finding out the truth! 'She can't find out! Well, not yet anyway...' Sonic thought to himself. "I found out where the other two chaos emeralds are!" Tails smiled a smug smile.

"Really? Where?" Amy's ears perked up at this exciting news. She looked as eager as a child who got their Christmas wish from our very own Santa Clause.

"It's in a place called Dark Kingdom." Tails replied but with a hint of less enthusiasm. Amy's heart started to beat in a foreign pattern like it just changed course.

"Why does that place feel so familiar?" Amy asked the mini genius who chewed on his bottom lip. Sonic beckoned Tails to carry on through his version of sign language which was way too fast to understand.

"You were born and raised there, that's why it rings your bell." Silver answered for the kitsune. Amy jumped in surprise and was oblivious the whole time that Silver was there. Amy nodded as various flashbacks entered the spinning vortex in her mind. Some were times where she would skip however the scene was so blurry that Amy couldn't make out where she was in the particular time. Other memories was gruesome, especially the horrific death of her mother. Amy stood up and gave a serious look to Tails.

"I understand if you don't wanna go..." Tails trailed off but Amy cut him off of his sentence.

"We are going there ASAP." Tails looked at her in a shocked expression. So did Silver and Blaze.

"Are you sure?" Sonic asked the rose. Amy nodded.

"Affirmative," her now serious eyes went to Tails and she opened her mouth to speak. "How many can fit in the X-Tornado?" Tails smiled from ear to ear. It has been ages since they last used his legendary plane and now was the excuse to use it!

"Six, including the pilot seat," Tails folded his arms.

"So obviously, you, Amy and Sonic will go; who else is coming too?" Blaze's question was directed to the twin tailed fox.

"I was thinking maybe you, Silver, Knuckles, Shadow and Rouge should come too. We need all the help we need!" Tails chirped but then frowned. "Unfortunately, there won't be enough space in the plane and we don't have enough time for me to upgrade it at the moment judging the situation we are all in."

"Don't worry, both Knuckles and I can take the wings of the plane or we can just chaos control there." Sonic spoke.

"Don't you need to know what the place is actually suppose to look like to chaos control there?" Tails raised a brow at Sonic who had an 'o' expression smacked on his face. "But, if you insist, both you and Knuckles can take the wing of the plane since you both are used to it and the speed of the plane won't knock you both off of it." Tails grinned.

"Tails, buddy, nothing and I mean NOTHING is too fast for big blue here," Sonic winked at the fox. Amy giggled at the cockiness of his behavior.

"Now, all we're waiting for is Shadow and Rouge to come back." Amy changed the topic.

"They should be here any minute by now," Tails peered at the clock. "In about 5...4...3...2...1..." Silence...

"So much for the countdown," Sonic remarked at the now sulking kitsune. Suddenly, a dark blur barged through the front door surprising Silver.

"Ah!" Silver jumped up in the air as soon as he noticed the blur stand by him.

"Wuss," the blur remarked. Soon, another figure wobbled through the door like it was going to collapse any moment.

"Shadow...(pant pant)...next time...can you...(pant)...slow down for me...(pant)" the figure gasped and panted leaning against the door. She looked up at it and saw that the door was covered with blotches of plaster which caked it scruffily and not fully covering the door. She decided to lean on the wall instead.

"Whatever Rouge, you should learn how to keep up instead." Shadow grumbled and towards Sonic. "Here hedgehog, just don't lose it." Shadow beckoned Rouge to come forwards. As she did, she handed over the chaos emerald that Knuckles gave her to the blue blur.

"I'm surprised that you had it in your possession at the moment," Amy cocked her head towards the bat. "I thought that Knuckles was going to give it to Shadow, no offense!" Amy put her hands up in defense while Rouge smiled at her.

"After that 'little' gift I gave him, he should trust me. I meant it too..." Rouge replied. "A gift? What did you give him?" Silver asked while playing with a few bits and bobs with his telekinesis. The objects was just swirling around his hand glowing in a cyan colour and so was his hand.

"Sorry but it's classified." Rouge crossed her arms while Silver pouted. So much for asking. Amy studied Rouge's teal eyes and smirked. Before, her eyes used to be slightly dull and a little bit cold but now, it sparkled and you could see all the different tones that appeared from the warmth of her eyes. This was obviously caused by love and only love. Amy thanked her stars that she wasn't the only lovestruck person in the room oblivious to the fact that it wasn't one sided.

"Didn't Knuckles come with you?" Tails asked the duo that just came in.

"Hey guys!" a gruff voice appeared from the direction of the door grabbing everyone's attention. The owner of the voice walked in and started to talk. "Before you ask, I've left the master emerald under that security shield that has been installed by Tails and I managed to get it guarded by Team Chaotix at the same time." Knuckles had his head up in pride. His cheeks were tinted in a slight crimson colour and was easy to spot due to the paleness of his skin. Knuckles spotted Rouge and smiled as she did however, when he saw Silver and Blaze, his eyes widened like he saw a ghost!

"What the! Silver? Blaze? How did you..." but was cut off by Blaze.

"Long story! Lets just say we're here to end the same thing that you guys have to." Silver nodded and Knuckles sighed.

"Well, welcome to the party," Knuckles gave a smile which confused everyone. Knuckles wasn't the one to smile at new people (well, they're not new, new) he usually grumbles or something like that.

"What's with the new style of greeting Knucks?" Sonic smirked at the echidna who raised a brow. Knuckles glanced at Rouge then looked back at Sonic. Sonic got the message and chuckled.

"Anything interesting happened between the two of you?" Sonic pointed his finger at Rouge and then back to Knuckles who was blushing furiously.

"Lets get back on track shall we?" Tails interrupted Sonic's teasing moment and grabbed everyone's attention. "Let's head to the back of my lab, we shall get in the X-Tornado and begin our search for the chaos emeralds in d...dark kingdom!" Tails stuttered the word 'dark' by accident in the heat of the moment.

"Dark kingdom?" Shadow looked at the kitsune. Knuckles and Rouge had the same confused look.

"We'll explain on the way," Amy replied as Tails led the group into his lab. Tail's lab was huge, no scratch that, it was HUMONGOUS! There were contraptions and inventions placed on the sides advertising its artificial beauty and power. All the tools were hanged on a wall neatly in size and alphabetical order. There were a few computers installed in the wall making the lab a wonderful haven for scientists. Tails had a lot more in store but the list was too long to carry on! Everyone was gasping at the sight of his lab except for Tails (he built it and is almost in here 24/7), Shadow since he hardly shows any emotions and Sonic who just whistled showing that he liked what he saw. Even though Amy came here once, it was all dark and dead late in the night so she couldn't see the amazing things that was concealed in the darkness.

"What was your IQ again?" Knuckles managed to choke out.

"300, same as...burgh...Eggman." Tails spoke in disgust having to mention the person that once used to be a rather playful villain who now is a psychotic madman.

"I envy you..." Rouge muttered as Tails chuckled at her sentence. It's not everyday when you hear something like this. Tails then led them into another room but the lights were turned off and the only source of light was a window with the Sun's rays pouring out of it. The room seemed as big as the lab or maybe bigger. In the center of the room was a huge figure waiting to be unveiled. The room smelled of fresh oil and strong paint that could make humans dizzy. The floor was a hard marble and the ceiling was too high to see.

"Introducing...the new and upgraded...X-Tornado!" Tails announced as soon as he switched on the lights giving it that dramatic effect. The whole room was filled with silence... Stood in the middle of the room was a sleek, modern looking and enormous plane! The plane itself was painted in a metallic red color while tips of the wings was coated in blue. The windows looked indestructible and unique.

"Holy shit..." Shadow whispered receiving a look from everyone else.

"What are you looking at!?" he admonished and everyone averted his glare and focused on the breathtaking invention.

"How could I miss this?" Sonic scratched his head and saw his brow giving a little grin.

"Alright everyone! Take your places! Sonic, Knuckles, you guys will ride the wing," Sonic and Knuckles nodded in agreement. "The rest of you, take a seat in the plane and I will be your pilot." Everyone else walked towards the plane in a trance like soldiers marching in a military training camp. The roof of the plane opened automatically allowing them to get inside. Tails hopped in the front plopping himself into the pilot seat. Amy and Rouge sat behind him in a double seat putting their seat belts on. Silver and Blaze sat behind the girls on a double seat as well and lastly, Shadow sat in a single seat behind the cat and hedgehog without uttering a word. Knuckles stood on the wing on the left where he could see Rouge through the window. She smiled at him shyly...wait! Rouge? Shy? Knuckles smiled back at her but this time confidently but it still left a trace of redness on his muzzle. Sonic took the wing on the right giving him the perfect view of the rose hedgehog on the other side of the window. His emerald eyes made contact with her jade eyes. Sonic gave her a wink and thumbs up giving off a assuring smile.

"You alright in there?" Sonic asked. Amy smiled and winked back.

"Of course I am! In fact, I can't wait to visit my birthplace." Amy giggled and Sonic chuckled. He glanced at her one more time looking like he wanted to say something but was interrupted by Tails.

"X-Tornado takeoff!" Tails turned on the engine which gave out a loud roar. He flicked off a couple of switches and pushed down a few buttons which flashed in different primary colours. "Buckle your seat belts and hang on! I have inserted the co-ordinates so we should be getting there quick!" Tails shouted, his voice dominating the roaring engine. Soon, one of the walls in the room that was made out of crinkled metal started to open revealing the outside world. As soon as the door opened wide enough, Tails steered the plane out of the room in a high speed but not fast enough to rival Sonic's or Shadow's 'jogging' pace due to the fact that the hedgehog and echidna was placed on both side of the X-Tornado's wings. The X-Tornado lifted up and started to fly higher and higher until it reached just a few meters above some clouds. The plane started to fly in a straight manner like a normal passenger plane except it was faster. Knuckles and Sonic was still clinging on the wings of the plane (thankfully they haven't fallen off during take off) while the others inside the plane was still gripping their seat belts.

"How are you guys holding up?" Tails spoke through the speaker as his question was directed towards the echidna and hedgehog on the wings.

"Just like old times pal," Sonic grinned cockily and recalled the times and moments when they were on the X-Tornado back on Earth. Good old times! Even when the memories after they returned back to Mobius and still fought Eggman came to him too.

"We're doing okay!" Knuckles chorused and focused on the passing clouds.

"I prefer chaos control," Silver groaned and resisted the urge to vomit. Blaze shook her head in embarrassment and Shadow remained silent.

"There are some sick bags under your seat if you really need to...you know," Amy opened her mouth and pointed towards it. Silver shuddered and still resisted to vomit.

"You'll be fine," Blaze tapped his shoulder and looked out the window. If she glanced at him again, she would've seen the faint redness painted on his muzzle. "We will be arriving in our destination in about ten minutes, okay?" Tails mentioned as he continued piloting. The rest nodded and sighed. Hopefully, Silver could hold onto his puke so the whole plane won't reek of it when they go back in. Amy glanced out of the window to catch a glimpse of her hero. He was crouched on the wing looking out into the clouds that seemed like it was swirling in fast motion. The Sun's golden rays illuminated the clouds and glazed them with beautiful shades of gold and orange. This seemed to be a dream. If only someone brought a camera.

(10 minutes later)

The brightness has disappeared and was replaced by a dark mist. The sun seemed to have disappeared as the X-Tornado started to lower itself to the ground. The dreamy atmosphere was replaced by relatives of nightmares.

"Buckle up, we're landing." Tails spoke but not as enthusiastic as he was before. The plane landed and its wheels was greeted with the dark floor. Amy looked out of the window and whispered to herself:

"Home sweet home..."


	13. Chapter 13

werewolf lover99: When she said home sweet home, it was sarcastic. :)

(No one's POV)

Everyone hopped out of the X-tornado only to be greeted with a freezing wind that felt like pins being inserted into your veins. The dark mist has lifted slightly but it was still futile to see anything further than about ten meters. The ground was dehydrated and knife like sharp rocks was poking out in different areas. The sky was dull and stained in a charcoal colour and the Sun's rays casted a blood red hue over it seeming like there's a forest fire somewhere. No one moved a muscle. No one spoke. Nobody dared to breath in this seemingly poisoned atmosphere...

"Whoa," Amy breathed out being the first to inhale this metaphorically toxic air. She took a few steps away from the plane and glanced around her surroundings. There were no signs of life. It seemed like death has taken over this kingdom leaving behind evidence such as pruny and twisted trees that were empty of leaves.

"I can see why it's called Kingdom of the Dark! It looks like a cemetery or the perfect setting for a horror movie!" Knuckles added receiving a small glare from Amy.

"Actually, it's because the ruler was named the Dark, not because of the scenario." Tails corrected Knuckles.

"How do you know?" Silver asked trying to avoid stepping on any sharp rocks that were deadly enough to puncture through his boots.

"We brought the book with us," Tails pointed to Rouge who currently had the book of Rosedaree in her hands. Sonic turned to Tails and asked:

"How will we find the chaos emeralds?" Tails took out his emerald detector and switched it on. The screen flashed error and malfunctioned on the spot. His eyes widened and his pupils dilated.

"Crap, the aura of this kingdom is so strong that it caused the electric signals in my detector to go haywire! Now we have to look for them the hard way." Tails kicked a small rock that was kind of blunt therefore leaving the kitsune unharmed.

"There's three chaos emeralds out there and it'll take a lot of time for us all to travel in one group. Why don't we split up?" Sonic thought out loud.

"I don't think that would be wise, hedgehog. We don't know what's lurking about in this place and we won't be able to contact each other if we get in trouble. For our safety, we should stick with each other." Shadow reminded the blue blur.

"But by the time we get the emeralds, it'll be too late and things will start to go dangerous!" Sonic argued back. Shadow was going to counter back but was stopped by Amy.

"I agree with Sonic," she announced.

"Rose? You know why..." Shadow tried to explain but Amy just shook her head.

"What about my plane? If we leave it, what will happen to it?" Tails stroked the wing and sighed.

"Look kid, we know how much this plane means to you but right now, it's not on the top of our priority list." Knuckles put a hand on the child's shoulder trying to sway his mind a bit. Tails peered at his violet eyes. They were full of seriousness and strength. Tails nodded and followed Knuckles advice.

"In that case, I should take the four chaos emeralds we have at the moment out of the plane and hand it to you guys so it'll be easier to find the emeralds." Tails walked speedily towards the plane and dug under the seat that Blaze was sitting on receiving four glowing emeralds. "Alright then, who's going with who?" Tails stared at the group that was just a few meters away from the plane.

"I got dibs on Knuckie!" Rouge declared hooking her arms with Knuckles and paced towards the fox. "Rouge," Knuckles grumbled and blushed. Rouge didn't pay attention to him; she was engrossed on what emerald to choose. "You look gorgeous!" she cooed and picked up the white one. "We'll see later, come on Knuckles!" Rouge walked off entering the mist with Knuckles following after the jewel struck bat.

"I vote for Blaze," Silver spoke in a timid manner and took the golden emerald. Blaze nodded in agreement and the duo gave a little wave before walking into the world of darkness. Sonic and Amy glanced at each other and Tails understood the message. Tails walked towards the pair of hedgehogs and handed Sonic the red emerald.

"Your eyes gave it away," Tails smiled and Sonic and Amy grinned back at the fox. Shadow simply scoffed and took the green emerald from Tails.

"This belonged to me anyway, looks like you're stuck with me fox-boy," Shadow grumbled and the two walked into the mist as well. Sonic and Amy was left alone along with the X-tornado.

"You ready?" Sonic took one of Amy's hand giving it a small squeeze. Amy looked at him and gave a petite smile. She nodded and the two hedgehogs walked into the mist hand in hand.

(? POV)

She's here! She's here right now right in front of me! Wow, she has grown so much. If only I could touch your beautiful quills one more time and gaze into your face like the way she used to love. She looks so much like her mother, oh my sweet, sweet Rose. You have bloomed just the way I've predicted! Now its the time to embrace your destiny. I will be watching over you my rose, I will make sure I don't lose you like I lost your mother. I will protect you when you need it. I'm sorry for not showing myself towards you but it's for the best...

(No one's POV)

After a few minutes of walking, Sonic and Amy still haven't found anything yet. The glowing red emerald in Sonic's hand continued to pulse in a low humming beat without any difference. The hedgehogs couldn't tell whether they were getting hotter or colder towards the destination of the chaos emeralds. Amy sighed as she kept on looking around her surroundings. Sonic noticed this gesture and stopped walking. It also caused Amy to stop as well since they were still holding hands.

"Sonic? Why have we stopped?" Amy cocked her head at the blue blur.

"Are you okay? You have been sighing a lot and you don't seem to be focused either." Sonic closed the gap between them both just close enough to feel each others breath.

"Y...you want the truth?" Amy stuttered and blushed slightly at the same time due to the closeness between the two. Sonic caressed her cheek with his thumb and nodded his head.

"I have been getting a few flashbacks right now of how this place used to be and stuff." Amy lowered her head "It was a beautiful place too; lots of anthropomorphic beings like us running stores like bakeries or trading. Lots of children playing and laughing. It had a slight medieval touch to it too!" Amy laughed coldly and hugged her arms. "Now, I suppose they are dead due to that demon..."

"You shouldn't let that slow you down, in fact, use it as determination to defeat Iblis so those people could rest in peace." Sonic assured her giving Amy a warm smile. Her heart fluttered like a butterfly reaching for the sweet nectar within the flower or in her case, the crave to meet his lips. Amy snapped out of her daze as soon as she noticed something behind Sonic.

"Sonic..." Amy whispered and pointed behind Sonic. Sonic looked at her confusingly at first then turned around only to have shock slapped across his face. The dark mist lightened a bit to reveal a ginormous figure. As the mist lifted up, the figure was revealed! A rusty gate with sharp dagger like bars was in front of a crumbling and ruined castle that was ebony in colour. The bricks were rough and the state of them made it feel very insecure to go inside the castle! There were stained glass windows and outside the door of the castle was two rusting armors lying on the floor.

"You guys were so medieval and old fashioned." Sonic remarked earning a light slap on the shoulder from Amy.

"Shut-up and lets go in," She grumbled and the two hedgehogs walked towards the rusty gate. They tried to push it open but only to find out that they were underestimating it the whole time.

"Since this is so rusty, you'd think that even a baby can take this down!" Sonic panted and pushed with all his strength.

"Lets use my piko piko hammer!" Amy declared and summoned her legendary hammer. Sonic took a step back as the rose hedgehog started to hammer down the gate however, it was futile. "Stupid (bang!) Stupid (bang!) Gate won't (bang!) budge!" Amy struggled and was quickly out of breath.

"Let me try!" Sonic pleaded but only received a raised eyebrow from Amy.

"Really?" Sonic rolled his eyes and snatched her hammer ignoring her protests. Effortlessly, he bashed the gate down in one swing and smiled in a smug manner.

"I think I should be using this hammer instead of you, Rosy," Sonic chuckled and the hammer was snatched out of his hands by the female. She was fuming at the childhood nickname he just used.

"I don't like it when people call me that," Amy admonished. The duo walked through the gateway and got a better look of the area. Sonic shuddered and Amy clutched her stomach. The whole place looked like a bloody battle field! Decaying bones and rotting flesh was scattered all over the place along with rusting armors and dented swords! Their were skeletons and remains of what was left of horses and their was dried up blood coating the whole scene. The castle had chunks of bricks missing and most of the stain glass windows was smashed. How can one demon destroy everything? Amy darted towards one of the deceased figure who was mainly skeleton and bones and armor.

"Amy what are you..." Sonic was about to ask until he saw what Amy spotted as well. Around the neck of the skeleton was a chain with the Rosedaree symbol as a locket. It seemed that all the others had it too.

"They must've went to war against Iblis..." Amy whimpered and then glanced at the door. Suddenly, the red chaos emerald started to brighten up a bit and the humming turned louder. Sonic noticed this and looked at Amy. They both nodded and headed towards the door.

"Lets hope it's not as bad in here than it is out there..." Sonic spoke and took hold of the handle and pushed the door open causing a loud creak. Both the hedgehogs stepped inside to find out that the whole place was illuminated in a red hue caused by the polluted sun. They squinted at their surroundings. It was like this place was extra-terrestrial! The walls were scratched and paint was peeling off, blood spattered on bits of furniture that was either smashed or broken and the floor had gaping holes in them.

"I think we're in a hallway..." Sonic managed to choke out that sentence and almost screamed when he felt sudden contact on his arm. Sonic peered at its direction only to find a petrified Amy clinging on to it. Sonic sighed and took hold of her hand. Not only did it bring comfort to them both, it was an enjoyable sensation as well.

"Amy, come on..." Sonic tried to walk but was held back by Amy.

"What if her body is still there?" Amy's lips trembled. Sonic raised his brow. "Iblis killed her in this area..." Amy whispered faintly. Luckily, Sonic picked it up. Sonic brought Amy closer to his body and whispered:

"Don't worry, hopefully we won't come across it, okay?" he kissed her forehead to reassure the trembling rose. Amy nodded and hoped Sonic was right. The two started to walk forwards with the sun's blood like hue giving them light and the red emerald in Sonic's hand which was getting brighter after every step. Just before they were going to take a turn, they were both distracted by a large painting placed on the wall. It consisted the very same image as the sketch in the book of Rosedaree. The only difference was that it was sharper in colour and was torn slightly. There was no sign of blood on it (thankfully) and there wasn't much damage either.

"If we do get out of here safely, I'm taking that painting home." Amy concluded and Sonic squeezed her hand.

"That's if we do..." They both took a left turn that lead to a door that was only slightly smaller than the one that allowed you to enter the castle. It was hanging off of it's hinges and there were more blood tinting it into a darker hue. Amy gulped as they both entered the room.

"What the!" Sonic exclaimed as Amy gasped.

:iconfirewitch25: A rose with a dark secret part 13by FireWitch25 Fan Art / Fan Fiction / Horror©2014 FireWitch25 Previous: art…

Sorry for the loooong wait! Usually, I used to submit 3-4 chapters a week but now I'm doing it like once in a week or two! Sorry about that! By the way, comment and give reviews please! And if any of you know any good graphic art or photoshop softwares, tell me!


	14. Chapter 14

Dear Reviewer- sorry about all those cliff hangers but at the moment I'm suffering by the inevitable writers block! Hopefully, this chapter does not have much as a cliff hanger...

(No one's POV)

Sonic's eyes widened in shocked while Amy was taken aback. They have entered the throne room but came face to face with something else; something that no one would've guessed.

"A coffin?" Sonic exclaimed and rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't hallucinating at the body inside of it.

"C...could it be?" Amy uttered out and dashed towards the coffin with Sonic hot on her heels. The coffin was transparent with glass like the one in Snow-White except it was lined with black gold with the Rosedaree sign printed all over it like a pattern. Not only that, the signs glowed in a white tone and illuminated the body inside of it. The body was a female hedgehog with crystal white fur and snow quills. Her quills were long and wavy, high in volume and her three bangs covered one of her closed eyes. She was wearing a long dress that was ebony in colour but had white tips at the end. Her hands were full of black roses with all of its thorns still on however, none seem to have any contact against the supposedly deceased female. Her feet was bare exposing her toe-less foot like all other anthropomorphic beings around. Their feet are like of a chao's except they have a heel along with it. Despite that, what shook the two hedgehogs more was the fact that the older female hedgehog was breathing.

"M...mother?" Amy whimpered fighting against the tears that welled up in her eyes against her will. Amy received no response from the older female who seemed to be in a deep slumber. Her chest rose up and down in a slow rhythm not making a noise.

"Wasn't she...erm..." Sonic wanted to ask Amy but didn't know how to put it in words without provoking the rose.

"Dead?" Amy finished his sentence with a stressed look on her face. Sonic nodded feeling guilty. "That's what I'm thinking too, don't hesitate to ask me things." Amy glanced at the blue one. He gave a small smile and they both peered back at the coffin.

"Amelia," a husky and deep voice echoed throughout the room so suddenly grabbing the attention of both Sonic and Amy. They both flinched and turned around to the mysterious voice. His neon green eyes looked like the only colour that stood out in his body.

"Father?" Amy blinked twice to make sure this wasn't a dream. It couldn't be a dream. It shouldn't be a dream. Her parents, by her side, in flesh and blood. The figure gave a fatherly smile and walked towards the awestruck rose with his red cape swaying along with him.

"Mephiles, how? What is..." Sonic tried to speak but he was just as speechless as Amy. Mephiles glanced at the flabbergasted hedgehogs before he was pounced by the sakura one. He embraced her back but didn't have a mouth to smile at her.

"You're alive! You're both alive! After all these years!" Amy babbled tearfully but Mephiles didn't mind her tears soaking his chest. He stroked her back and hugged her tighter.

"My rose, my Amelia," Mephiles whispered into her ear in a soothing tone. Sonic smiled at the family reunion and was reminded of how Amy used to glomp him all the time. Mephiles kissed Amy on the forehead and let her go. He peered at the coffin and his eyes drooped.

"Crystal," he put a hand on the coffin and stroked it like a fragile flower.

"Why is mother like this?" Amy whimpered and Sonic nodded in agreement as he was just as curious as she was. Mephiles faced the two hedgehogs and began:

"She was like this since the day Iblis attacked her. She's in a powerful coma and no matter what I do, she can't wake up. Her mind is still awake so she can hear everything at the moment but her body is shut down. She's cursed by Iblis' dark powers. I can't use my powers either; you can't fight fire with fire..." Mephiles trailed off. Sonic was amused by the short story but Amy was in a sudden trance of when Iblis broke into her house and uttered the same line. "Amelia," Mephiles put a hand on her shoulder. "You can destroy Iblis, resurrect the innocent souls and perhaps, get Crystal to wake up." Amy raised her brow.

"But father, I have your dark powers, how can I fight Iblis? More importantly, why is it happening now?" Amy questioned.

"You have Crystal's light powers and the eighth chaos emerald,"

"Wait, light powers? That wasn't in the book of Rosedaree!" Sonic answered back.

"Who said that everything was written in the book? It doesn't even have half of the information about us." Mephiles narrowed his eyes. "To answer your second question," he turned to Amy "This is all happening now because your soul has fully developed its aura which allowed you to access your powers. You are yet to gain your light powers which is limited. You have mainly my powers. Most of my genes except the Jibrael form which I gained the day we were attacked. The bad side of you fully developing is that it gave Iblis an advantage of finding you. He can sense auras from anywhere in this world. He was on the hunt of looking for you and failed most of the time." Amy sighed and looked at the coffin.

"If you don't mind me asking, why wasn't Amy able to know that you guys were still alive?" Sonic spoke and grabbed Mephiles attention.

"It would've brought her great danger. I was still possessed by Iblis. Thanks to you Sonic, Shadow and Silver, you managed to separate Iblis and I by killing me. This was three years ago so Amelia hasn't fully developed yet. If I revealed myself to her, her powers could've reacted negatively and destroy her soul since it's too powerful for a thirteen year old. I'm full of too much darkness because of that demon...that...monster." Mephiles sighed.

"What about mother?" Amy whimpered meekly blinking back her tears. Mephiles gave a small smile and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know what she could've done if she was in this state," After a few seconds of agonizing silence, Sonic spoke up.

"Wait! We came here to find the chaos emeralds! Do you know where they are?" Sonic bit his lips hoping that Mephiles knew the answer. Mephiles nodded his head and began to speak:

"Yes, I do but I cannot tell you. This is your quest and I cannot intrude." The two hedgehogs nodded but then, Amy had one last question.

"Why does the outside of this castle look like a battlefield?" Mephiles took a deep breath and answered.

"We had a war against Iblis as soon as you left. At first we had the upper hand but he was too powerful. I was the last one left alive but only because I was his so called 'puppet'. He possessed me whenever he wanted but now, I'm out of his grasps." Amy gasped in horror not tolerating with the fact that her father has been used as a toy, a rag doll the whole time.

"How are you still alive after we killed you?" Sonic mustered up his courage for the final question.

"I'm neither dead nor alive. I'm like a lost solid spirit trapped in this voyage." Mephiles whispered. Amy hugged Mephiles again not wanting to let go.

"I can't bring you back to life, can I?" Amy spoke in a monotone. Mephiles shook his head and kept his arms around her delicate yet strong frame.

"No but you will have Crystal." he pointed at his sleeping beauty and both Sonic and Amy smiled. "Enough interrogating, go find the chaos emeralds. Go!" Both the hedgehogs nodded and proceeded to jog out the room. Before Sonic could walk go through the door, a whisper traveled towards his ear: "Remember to be the blue knight of my Rose..." Sonic turned around but only to see the coffin and no traces of Mephiles. He shrugged and jogged off. He caught up with Amy and they both came across a humongous room.

"Whoa!" Sonic's jaw dropped. There were dented and rusty pots and pans scattered everywhere, there were smashed utensils on the blood tinted tiled floor and there was a few dusty skeletons sprawled all over the place. Sonic peered at Amy's face but was surprised to see no emotions plastered over it.

"This is the kitchen, I remember..." Amy whispered to the blue hedgehog who averted eye contact. He still can't believe such an innocent and peppy girl like Amy has suffered so much! What has she done to deserve this? Sonic wanted to comfort her so badly but couldn't find the courage to. 'Wow, you can go against a fricken robot that's about fifty times your size and not break a sweat but you can't tell your feelings to a girl without trying to run away! COWARD!' Sonic thought to himself and tried to shake off the thought so he could focus on his mission with Amy.

"Look! There's a massive door over there!" Amy pointed out. Both Sonic and Amy rushed towards the door and found that their chaos emerald started to glow even brighter than before.

"Lets go," Sonic declared and kicked the door open. A huge gush of wind blew into their faces meaning only one thing; they were outside! Amy awed at the scenario. There were no blood, no bones, no unnatural or supernatural traces to be found. "A...a garden?" Sonic quizzed scratching behind his ear in confusion.

"A rose garden, my rose garden!" Amy squealed and started to run across the gravel pathway. Sonic followed her and glanced at the area. He was shocked that she was so excited of this place! All the roses were black in colour which is meant to be impossible! There's no such thing as black roses, right? Not only that, they had dangerously sharp thorns piercing out of the stem and and miniature ones from the spine under the leaf. How can one find such beauty in this place? It was something that Shadow would find comfort in; Amy was totally out of the question! Then why?

"Follow me Sonikku!" Amy squealed like a child. She was acting like none of this was even here! Is she going delusional? Sonic carried running after her and was running by her side in no time. He had a confused yet relieved face on. 'Sonikku, how long has it been since I last heard her call me that?' Sonic thought and snapped out of it as he saw Amy stop abruptly.

"Ames?" Sonic put a hand on her shoulder.

"You're wondering why I'm running like a kid in a prickly garden aren't you?" Amy smiled and Sonic blushed ever so slightly. 'She looks so cute...No! Focus! No time for all this! But her lips, so kissable...Sonic! Shut up!' Sonic silently argued with himself. "This used to be full of all types of roses! Red, pink, you name them! But, I remember another thing too, follow me!" Amy chirped. Sonic now had a dazed face on. How could she be so...so...happy? Amy saw his expression and thought of a little trick. She tiptoed slightly and pecked his cheek before darting off. Sonic's cheeks flushed terribly making him look dreamy in fan girls perspective! Sonic quickly darted towards Amy within milliseconds and saw her mischievous smile plastered on her face.

"The chaos emerald should be glowing brighter now!" Sonic looked at the emerald and gasped! It was indeed! He even had to squint his eyes due to the brightness too! The duo stopped in front of an obstacle. It was a marble fountain however, no water existed anywhere near it! The rest of the area was filled with black thorny roses but that didn't startle Amy at all. Not one bit!

"Amy? Why have we stopped?" Sonic asked but the rose only flashed a smile and walked towards the fountain. She placed a hand on it and immediately, it started to glow but in a calming white aura. All the roses around them started to glow and suddenly, the impossible happened. The roses changed colours from black to red, green and yellow! All their thorns minimized in size but could still prick you and the roses itself bloomed fully revealing its luscious sky changed to the colours of sunset: red blended in with orange and than yellow!

"Look at the view," Amy held Sonic's wrists and led him to climb on top of the fountain (castle fountains are super tall and massive). The view was breath-taking!

"The, the Rosedaree sign!" Sonic breathed out. He was correct. The red roses were the petals, the green roses were the leaves and the yellow roses were the golden spirals upon both the petals and leaves. "It's beautiful," Sonic smiled and gazed into the view. Sonic then looked at Amy and smirked cockily."You owe me an explanation." Amy giggled and nodded. She pulled out her necklace which has changed colour as well. Instead of a black necklace, it was a similar colour to the white chaos emerald that Rouge took at the moment only it had coloured fragments inside of it making it look like a rainbow!

"I remember everything now! Every memory I had here; which is why my light powers came!" Amy smiled. Sonic chuckled.

"So that's why you're all happy! I thought you lost it just then." Amy playfully punched his shoulder.

"Remember, they're limited!" Amy turned to look at the view. "Father used to bring me up here all the time and under this fountain are..." Amy winked at Sonic wanting him to guess. Sonic clicked his fingers. "The chaos emeralds!" Amy nodded and they both jumped off the fountain.

"Why are they under there?"

"To keep them safe. Only me, mother and father knows that they're there." She turned to Sonic.

"You might want to hide that emerald so I can get them out." Sonic did as he was told. They didn't want another accident do they. Amy held out her necklace and let it make contact with the fountain. Suddenly, the fountain glowed again but this time, two chaos emerald appeared by the two hedgehog's feet.

"What do you know, pink and blue." Sonic picked up the glowing blue chaos emerald.

"It's like we were destined to find them!" Amy picked up the pink chaos emerald.

"Now we have to find the others!" Sonic then picked up Amy bridal style making her squeak in surprise and blush.

"Your blushing never gets old does it?" Sonic teased as they darted off in Sonic express.

"Well, well, well, isn't it that blue rodent and pink brat? Think that you could take these emeralds away so easily? It's time that we see again old nemesis! Ho, Ho, ho!"...

:iconfirewitch25: A rose with a dark secret part 14by FireWitch25 Fan Art / Fan Fiction / Horror©2014 FireWitch25 Previous: art…

I finally did it! Yey! Whoo! In your face writers block! Yeah I'm talking to you! LOOOOOOL! Anyway, this is such an interesting chapter. All your questions are answered, Amy's light powers come but it's limited. Who's voice was that at the end? I'd like to say thank you to all of those people who comments and favs my stories! You guys ROCK! Did you guys squint to see a bit of sonamy?


	15. Chapter 15

(No one's POV)

"There it is! At last!" a gruff voice bellowed triumphantly as his over sized mitts grabbed the glowing rock that was baby blue in colour; it resembled ice.

"Oh Knuckie, don't forget to thank me!" a flirtatious voice mused as her curvy body walked towards the gruff one. Her thick high heeled boots created small holes in the gravel path since it was really soft but rotten at the same time.

"And why should I thank you?" Knuckles tossed the chaos emerald in the air catching it at the same time. The flirt rolled her eyes and caught the emerald in mid-air.

"Because if it weren't for my spy and thieving skills, chaos knows where you would be," she twirled the emerald with one finger in a very skilled manner but only for it to be grabbed by the guardian again.

"Rouge, Rouge, Rouge," he taunted "You are talking to the most skilled treasure hunter in the whole of Mobius!" he chuckled as Rouge rolled her eyes but she smiled at him. She was really happy because not only have they found a chaos emerald but they managed to spend time with each other without trying to bite each others head off.

"Looks like the weather is in the same mood as we are," Rouge pointed to the sky. Knuckles looked up and gasped. The mist has vanished and the sky was painted into a beautiful tone of fire with red blending into orange and then into yellow. It was like a picture except in high definition.

"Amazing," Knuckles whispered and then sneaked a peek at the bat who was gazing into the scenery. It was odd for someone like her to pay attention to something small as this. He was actually expecting her to take the chaos emerald they found and swoon all over it.

"Come on Knuckie! Let's go find the others!" Rouge snapped Knuckles out of his daze causing him to blush a little. He turned his head away so she couldn't get a glimpse of it.

"I saw that," Rouge smirked at the flushing echidna.

"Saw what?" Knuckles fibbed and crossed his arms. Before Rouge could open her mouth... BOOM! A loud boom shook the land causing the two to jump up into a fighting stance. They looked ahead of them and clenched their teeth. A massive fire was set ablaze and was releasing a whole lot of smoke that's toxic enough to make unconscious after one breath. "That was so not made by Blaze!" Knuckles yelled as Rouge nodded.

"Lets check it out! Come on and don't forget the chaos emerald!" Rouge ordered as they ran off in the direction that would soon lead them to the unexpected explosion.

(Amy's POV)

BOOM! That was strange!

"Sonic? Have you already broken the sound barrier or something?" I asked him as he stopped running. He shook his head and we both took a glance around our surroundings.

"Crap! There's a massive fire down there!" Sonic exclaimed pointing towards the angry flames that was engulfing parts of my beloved roses that were scattered around the palace!

"It can't be Iblis! He can't control fire!" I pointed out.

"It can't be Blaze either! She has to have the Sol emeralds to be able to create a fire that big!" Sonic replied. He swiftly picked me up again bridal style without hesitation. I didn't have time to react as he darted off towards the hungry fire. "The sooner we get there, the sooner we can get rid of it!" Sonic growled. His grip tightened around me in a protective manner. Now I don't know who's more protective over me, Shadow or Sonic? This is so annoying! After about a minute of seeing blurs pass by me, Sonic immediately stopped but he didn't put me down. I peered at the scene and my eyes widened. The fire hasn't ceased to spread; in fact, it is still growing as time passes! A gigantic aircraft was descended from the flames and hovered above us putting Tail's X-tornado to shame creative wise. The aircraft was a sleek metallic grey in colour with streaks of alarming yellow reminding me of the radio-active sign. Alarms were blaring through it as it flashed it's red lights on and off like a police siren.

Suddenly, the all familiar voice boomed over us: "Ho, Ho, Ho!" it was a husky and sinister like Santa clause laugh which caused Sonic's spikes to prick and curve like a blade. My quills curved in the same manner and upturned no longer the soft silky quills. It was our natural defensive manner and only happened whenever a particular baldy comes in the picture.

"EGGMAN!" Sonic yelled and clenched his teeth. He put be down and went in front of me putting his arm out in a protective manner so no danger comes across me. I don't blame him. Normally, I would have my piko piko hammer out but after I almost got killed by that psycho last time, Sonic wouldn't dare to let him come anywhere near me. It doesn't mean that I'm defenseless!

"Long time no see blue rat!" his hovercraft that was shaped as a egg holder appeared out from the bottom like a chicken laying an egg. The hovercraft consisted a large figure that we are all familiarized with. "Did you miss me?" His indigo glasses glinted like a knife and his lips was crooked showing his surprisingly straight white teeth. His teeth did not have that Hollywood manner, instead it looked really evil and ghastly too.

"What the hell do you want!" Sonic gritted his teeth and furrowed his eyebrows. Sonic's playful rivalry was not present; a deadly look was replaced on his face instead meaning that he was ready to kill. I just glared daggers at the obese human who was not worthy enough to be spoken to in my opinion. The doctor cackled like a madman and twirled his finger on his grayish orange mustache that was thinning.

"Just the usual, Chaos emeralds! I already have two in my possession!" Eggman lifted both of his hands to reveal a white emerald in his left and a cyan in his right. I was gobsmacked!

"How did you..." Sonic was cut off when two bodies were chucked from underneath the hovercraft and dumped onto the harsh floor. I gasped and my eyes watered slightly.

"ROUGE! KNUCKLES!" I shouted and rushed towards the body. However, I was jerked back into the same position by Sonic. I glared at him

"Why did you do that for! Can't you see that I'm..." I was cut off as a loud stomp was heard. I glanced back at Rouge and Knuckles motionless bodies only to see a titanic iron robot in front of them blocking any access towards them. The robot had a humanized figure and its eyes glowed in a ghostly white colour. Sonic tightened his grip around me and growled at me:

"Think twice before doing something, you almost fell into his trap!" I bowed my head down apologetically.

"Your boyfriend is right, Princess..." Eggman chuckled. Both Sonic and I turned to look at the insane man. How the hell did he know that I'm the princess?!

(Sonic's POV)

My fur literally stood up at its ends and my grip tightened even more on Amy. How?

"Of course the echidna and bat has gave me a bit of a challenge but I'm not as merciful as I before am I? I only came to find the chaos emeralds but I found gold instead," the disgusting human put the two emeralds in one hand and bent down retrieving a bulky book.

"The book of Rosedaree..." Amy whispered and I bit my bottom lip. What is the bastard up to now?

"So what if she's a princess," I growled and closed my eyes but only received the same creepy laugh from the egghead.

"Ho, ho, ho! Don't you see? I want to kill the girl as well! If I have the eighth chaos emerald in my hands, nothing will stop me from world domination!"

"If you dare to lay one finger on her I swear I will..." I threatened but was interrupted with him yawning.

"Same old heroic threats," Eggman then focused on the robot "E-CHAOS! Destroy those two hedgehogs!" Eggman pointed at both me and Amy. I got into my battle stance.

"Let me fight." Amy stated.

"No." I refused and and kept my posture.

"Please Sonic! I would get killed easily if I just stand here! Just trust me!" Amy pleaded. My ears bent slowly as I reconsidered my answer.

"Then be careful, please," I answered. Her eyes glimmered with determination as she clicked her fingers revealing her trademark hammer. "Just don't get hurt..." I mumbled "I need you...". Fortunately for me, she didn't hear the last bit as she just nodded her head. The robot eyes started to glow brighter and one of its hands started to transform. A bit slow for my taste but the situation is too serious for any of my famous remarks. Perhaps I should up the mood a bit.

(No one's POV)

The hand of the robot transformed into a gun like weapon only bigger and the bullet hole was glowing. Suddenly, a over sized orb was shot out of it aiming for the hedgehogs. The two dodged it just in the nick of time. The orb hit the ground and created a massive explosion showing that it was that that caused the fire in the first place. Sonic jumped up and spin-dashed against the robot creating furious sparks that sizzled on the ground.

"Useless!" Eggman declared and the robot shot at Sonic who just came out of his ball form. Sonic dodged it again however the orb was directed at Amy.

"AMY!" Sonic yelled but Amy kept her determined face on. Like a cricket bat, she hit the orb with her hammer and the orb flew back towards the robot exploding on its shooting arm. The arms disintegrated during the process.

"I'm pretty sure that head of yours is starting to crack. Your scrap metal aren't even immune to their own attacks!" Sonic chuckled and Amy just smirked. "We'll see about that!" Eggman roared and grabbed the two chaos emeralds he stole. He put them in two medium sized holes in his hovercraft and the emeralds immediately started to glow. Suddenly, the unspeakable happened as a strand of glowing matter slithered out of the emeralds causing the emerald to grow dull. The matters zapped its way towards the robot allowing the junk metal to absorb its tremendous power. Sonic cocked an eyebrow as Amy just squinted her eyes. The whole robot glowed but this time in a cyan colour! The arms were upgraded and into chunky laser beam shooters. The legs started to hover above the ground with white flames coming underneath it and the breast plates pushed itself in the actual body and slide to the opposite ends revealing missiles ready to be launched.

"HO! HO! HO! Don't underestimate the great doctor!" Eggman gloated but Sonic just shook his head. Amy groaned and clenched her teeth.

"Do you realise how cliched this is! Every time you come with a stupid piece of scrap metal and you get defeated anyway! Why the hell do you bother! We got real villains to deal with!" Amy screeched and Sonic's eyes almost popped out of his sockets at Amy's sudden outburst. Eggman's face started to flush into a reddish tone and he gritted his teeth so hard that it looked like it was going to break any second.

"R...Real VILLAINS!" He snarled and started to take big heavy breaths. The chaos emerald started to glow but in a dim colour. Amy's necklace started to glow as well in the same dark tone. "HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU ALL INSULT ME! IF I CAN'T HAVE THIS WORLD THEN NO ONE CAN! I WILL START BY DESTROYING YOU PRINCESS!" Eggman cackled but not his usual laugh; a more evil one showing that the doctor has finally lost it. The robot stopped glowing in its alien like light and was replaced with shadows and evilness.

"SONIC!" Amy warned but it was too late. The robot lunged forward and shot a dark orb at the cerulean hedgehog causing an explosion in process. The only thing that was left was dark flames devouring the ground hungrily. "NOOOOOOO!" she screamed as tears erupted out of her eyes without second thoughts. Her hero, her love of her life, can't be dead...IT'S NOT POSSIBLE!

"I...I did it..." the madman uttered. "After all those years and humiliation...I did it..." His awestruck face turned into a terrifying glee expression. "I DID IT! HA HA HA!" He cackled and turned his attention to the sakura hedgehog. His expression twisted in a sudden confusion. The hedgehog was shivering. Not in coldness but in fury. Her hands clenched and unclenched.

"_Come Princess, let me introduce you to revenge. Let me embrace you. Let me guide you_." a dark voice whispered in her ear. She recognised it immediately. 'Iblis?' she thought to herself. "_Let me be your friend...merge with me..._" his voice slithered into her ear like a python just stalking its prey moving slower and slower each passing moment. Amy clutched her head and groaned. Eggman was phased by this gesture. Why isn't she attacking him like mad? He killed her love, her life jut right before her eyes!

"Shut up!" Amy yelled at Iblis' taunting voice. Since Eggman couldn't hear the voice himself, he cackled evilly again making the poor sakura hedgehog clutch her head again.

"You really think I'll fall for that Rosy? You're just wasting my time; say hello to the devil for me!" Eggman smiled a smug smile and the robot lifted its arm again powering up a slightly lighter orb than the one that hit Sonic. Amy's eyes started to flame as the orb came closer to her. Everything was in slow motion. Everything was inaudible. Sonic...he can't be...gone... The fur of Amy's darkened and her hands turned pitch black. Just before the robot's orb could make contact with the darkened hedgehog, she jumped high up and shot a blast made out of dark matter. The beam hit the robot fair and square causing it to explode in process. The explosion was almost as equal as a nuclear blast except that most of the damage was done in the air. The two drained chaos emeralds landed on the floor and the whole area was literally raining scrap metals. The hovercraft that was once at least ten feet off the the ground was dented and cracked motionless on the floor with smoke creeping out of it. Eggman was a few meters away from his hovercraft gasping for air since the atmosphere was full of monoxide. He had an outraged expression on his face and turned to glare at the fuchsia female who was the cause of all of this.

"How dare you...HOW DARE YOU DESTROY MY CREATIONS! VENTING YOUR ANGER ON THEM WON'T STOP ME FROM WORLD DOMINATION NOR WILL IT BRING BACK THAT BLUE BASTARD ALIVE!" Eggman cursed releasing every bit of energy he had and maybe tinted with a bit of adrenaline. Amy just snarled at him showing him her fangs. Her necklace was a true black colour giving her a horrifying look and she lifted her hand up again.

"Firstly, his name is SONIC! Not BASTARD! And secondly, the devil has already escaped its realms. I have seen him already." An orb grew on the palm of her hand that was the same colour of her necklace. "Your world domination days are over!" she yelled and shot the bell at the flabbergasted man in a direct hit. The force was so strong that once Eggman landed on the floor, it created a small crater on the ground however, he was not dead yet despite the scarlet gushing out of the back of his head. Amy walked up to the weakling and picked him up by the throat. Eggman gagged in process as she was cutting of his air supply! He tried to claw her hands off of his throat but it was futile.

"You killed thousands of innocents people, you hurt Knuckles and Rouge, you KILLED MY SONIC! Your punishment will be a slow and painful death...oh so slow..." Amy's eyes flickered with murder. Her grip tightened around his short neck and blood started to dribble out of his mouth falling to the floor like raindrops.

"(cough! Cough) Eeeeergh..." a groan emerged out of the blue distracting both Amy and Eggman from the situation. A figure hobbled out of the flames causing the doctor to gasp in shock and the hedgehog to loosen her grip therefore dropping the obese guy on the floor.

"SONIC!" Amy's eyes filled up with tears of joy as she ran towards the scarred cerulean hedgehog. She was about to hug him but stopped herself. She inspected his wounds and her lips trembled. His ear was torn, he had burn marks all over his body and a few scratch marks that was leaking with a small amount of blood. Sonic got confused at her not hugging him. He really wanted a hug right now. Sonic gave a quick smile and embraced the her as she squeaked in surprise. He had an awful lot of energy for such a strong grip. Amy embraced him back just as lovingly.

"You're alive! Oh Sonikku..." Amy whimpered and started her waterfall works from her eyes. Sonic responded by hugging her tighter and nuzzling into her hair. He opened his eyes to see an ashamed looking doctor on his knees without moving. Sonic pulled away from the embrace even though he wanted to have Amy in his arms for longer. He kept a hand on her shoulder and both hedgehogs glared at the doctor.

"You are very lucky, very lucky indeed." Amy stated but had hinted a bit of venom alongside with it. Eggman sighed and took off his indigo glasses for the first time revealing his eyes. They were colourless. No pupils. No irises. Just pure blankness. This did not creep the hedgehogs even a tiny a bit as they've seen worse.

"You have gone too far...Robotnick." Sonic admonished using the doctor's actual name for the first time in years! Eggman's eyes reflected the now dying flames of destruction he caused revealing that they were now glassy. He stumbled onto the ground releasing his last breath in this world. "Sayonara...Robotnick..." Sonic bid adieu to his now deceased rival and enemy. If only he didn't drop into insanity, perhaps things would've been more different. A sniff was heard and Sonic's ears perked up. He turned his head to see Amy silently sobbing but wiping away her tears at the same time. Sonic grabbed her tear dampened hand and the wiped the tears away for her.

"I'm a murderer..." she whispered and put her head against Sonic's chest letting his fur absorb her tears. Sonic let his fingers run through her quills and glanced at Eggman's lifeless body.

"No, you're a heroine. You saved the world." Sonic whispered into her ear which shuddered at the contact of his lips. She stayed stiff at the moment as Sonic put his forehead against hers. Their lips were so close that they could feel each others breath. A bright light appeared revealing the rest of the search team. Sonic growled mentally at them for ruining the moment. Silver was gawking at them almost dropping the gold chaos emerald he had in his hand, Blaze had wide eyes, Shadow was expressionless as ever but with two chaos emeralds in his hands and Tails was smirking at the blushing hedgehog.

"You seriously dig her man," Tails chuckled but as soon as his eyes met with Rouge and Knuckles' unconscious bodies, he rushed towards them quickly. "Thank God! They're breathing!" Tails huffed but soon caught another figure on the ground in a pool of blood.

"Doctor..." Shadow blinked and walked towards the body. He gave it a little nudge with his rocket shoes but the body remained motionless.

"What happened here?" Blaze asked biting down her lip. She looked around the surroundings and grimaced at the sight of craters and ashes. She may have the ability to control fire but that doesn't mean she likes the outcome of it. Silver glanced at Amy who had a guilt plastered all over her face.

"You mean you didn't see that massive fire that took place here?" Sonic cocked his head.

"When Tails and I met up with Blaze and Pot-he...I mean Silver..." Shadow started gaining a glare from the psychokinesis being "We saw the fire but Tails said it was maybe a volcano. I wasn't so sure but as soon as we saw a dark explosion, we got here as fast as possible." Sonic nodded.

"Back to my question, what happened?" Blaze asked desperately. Surprisingly, Amy spoke up.

"Eggman came through his aircraft.." Amy pointed at the still hovering airship "And when we heard a massive BOOM, we came here. We only saw lots of fire and Rouge and Knuckles' unconscious body. We fought with the robot that he sent against us...I thought..." Amy started to tear up "I thought he killed SONIC! That's why I...I KILLED HIM!" Amy wailed dropping to her knees. The others (except Sonic) had shock spread across their faces. Shadow walked towards Amy even-though Sonic sent a warning look towards the ebony hedgehog.

"Rose," Amy looked up at Shadow's serious face and prepared for the worst. "I didn't know you even had it in you," Shadow smirked at her confused face "You had more balls than Faker and I to kill that madman. I respect you now more than ever." Amy smiled.

"Excuse-me!" Tails interrupted the brother and sister bonding moment. "We need to get them two a place where I could treat their wounds!" he indicated at the unconscious echidna and bat. Shadow zoomed towards the duo and picked up Rouge and Knuckles over his shoulders like they weigh as light as a feather.

"Don't forget the emeralds too." Silver chirped and he picked up the drained emeralds on the ground. The group stood by each other as Sonic and Shadow lifted up and emerald to chaos control.

"Chaos..." Shadow started of but before Sonic could finish by saying control, the unexpected happened.

"I'm not done with you yet!" The group looked at the direction of where the voice came from and widened in horror!

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Shadow exclaimed and his grip tightened against the two unconscious bodies over his shoulders. Eggman was back on his feet pointing a finger at them but something was weird about him. His finger had a claw poking through his gloves and his face was hidden in his shadow. As soon as he looked up, a pair of blood-lusting eyes appeared before them and fanged teeth.

"IBLIS!" Amy yelled obviously taken aback. He chuckled and glared at the rose.

"I didn't know you murder, thanks to you I got a fresh clean body to control!" He pointed his finger at Sonic and grinned shooting out the claw from his finger.

"NO!" Amy pushed the hedgehog away and felt a piercing pain through her abdomen. The blood seeped through her chest and she felt herself burn. Blood curdled out of her throat dribbling out of her mouth. She saw Sonic screaming at her, holding her but all she could hear was:

"AMELIA!" her father's voice as she closed her eyes. Sonic's fur grew darker until it was pitch black. His quills upturned and his eyes was now just pearly white. A dark aura surrounded him as dark energy filled his body and the chaos emeralds around him. Tears of fury and sadness dripped out of his eyes as he faced Iblis.

"YOU!"

To be continued...

:iconfirewitch25: A rose with a dark secret part 15by FireWitch25 Fan Art / Fan Fiction / Horror©2014 FireWitch25 previous: art…

I'm back people! I finally uploaded it! SOS for the cliff hangers but I had to end it there! I have exams and revisions to do! Don't think I'm so mean that I had to kill poor Amy in my story. Will Amy die or will she live? Comment your opinions PLS!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Hello there. Diya-chan here. I'm so so sorry for not being able to update as frequently as I used to. Unfortunately, I was hit with a very bad virus infection which has made me lose weight, cough so bad that I sometimes spat out blood, uncontrollable sneezes, dizzy spells, headaches and horrible chest pains! I had to go to the doctors so many times, mainly emergencies because there was no time for appointments and my infection here isn't getting any better! All you lucky people who isn't diagnosed with this demonic virus, beware! It's so bad and like the worst thing ever! It has something to do with the wind in the Sahara desert or something I don't know and has been in the BBC news lately. I thought that the ice-cream I had at night as the cause of all of this since it started out as a sore throat but nooooo it was not! Enough of my rambling; let's get on with the damn story man! By the way, disclaimer is on the first chapter!

(Sonic's POV)

My heart stopped immediately. My rose, my Amy, lifeless in my arms. Her skin was so pale that it looked like snow compared to my gloves. The warm crimson slithered out of her stab wound as well as her thin lips. The disgustingly sharp claw stood out in her chest like a sore thumb. Why her? Why is she always the one to suffer! My heart then started to feel like it was on fire. A negative but not foreign energy started to poison my whole bloodstream and provoke my brain. Physically, my fur started to darken till it was jet black and bristled like a dry paintbrush. My spikes upturned like when I'm super but in a sinister fashion. A dark aura welcomed me and surrounded my fury filled body and I felt a sudden change in my eyes. I suppose my pupils and irises has disappeared too. Now, it's time to unleash my fury, my loss, my lust for blood...

(No one's POV)

Sonic snarled at Iblis you currently possessed Eggman's body. Iblis had the Rosedaree necklace (A.K.A eighth chaos emerald) tangled around his fingers and grinned at the sight bestowed before him.

"YOU!" Sonic clenched and unclenched his fists in a sequence as he took a defensive stance in front of Amy's motionless body. The other anthropomorphic beings was either frozen in shock or felt a familiar sensation of anger rushing through their veins.

"Rose..." Shadow whispered and dropped the unconscious bodies that were over his shoulders. His mind was tortured as images of Maria's death forced its way through! The more Shadow dared to glance at Amy, the more she resembled the deceased blonde haired girl. Every limb was in the exact same place just before Maria said her last dying words. Every hair was in place. The only difference was that both Maria and Amy had different bodies. "LET IT GO SONIC! SHOW HIM NO MERCY!" Shadow yelled at the navy hedgehog as he collapsed on the ground not able to handle the deja vu that attacked his mind.

"Amy...Sonic..." Tails uttered seeing his brother, his best friend in this state and his sister on the ground. Tails so badly wanted to rush to the sakura being and see if there's any sign of her being alive but, he was too scared. Petrified!

"At long last...The power is mine!" Iblis screeched and cackled in delight only to be tackled by a dark blur.

"What the!" The necklace was knocked out of the demon's hand and as he looked up, his eyes met a pair of blank ones glowing in disgust. Sonic punched the demon but as he did, his fist went through the obese body blood spurting everywhere. Black smoke evaporated from the body and landed on the side. It revealed it's form as a shadow ghost and it grinned more than a Cheshire cat. Sonic only narrowed his eyes at the demonic monster.

"Imbecile, fool, idiot...ha ha ha! I AM IMMORTAL! BOW BEFORE YOUR GOD!" Iblis lashed out dark electric bolts at the heroes snapping Rouge, Knuckles and Shadow out of their unconsciousness and forcing them to bow down in pain. The bolts had no effect on Amy whatsoever as she remained still in her spot. The only thing that has changed was that the claw that struck her has disintegrated. Nothing more, nothing less. The wide awake heroes tried to get out of their bowing positions, especially the jet black hedgehog who was struggling the most but luck was not on their side today. The dark volts sizzled around them making them scream in agony. They were being tortured. They were now Iblis' new toy.

"I don't think so BASTARD!" Sonic roared and snapped out of the force however, his body still sizzled with volts. Despite that, the aura around him grew darker and darker. "Nobody and I mean NOBODY hurts Amy and gets away with it!" Sonic blasted a dark beam at the self-proclaimed God with hitting him right on target. The others were now free of the electrical power force and were able to move again.

"You just don't get it do you!" Iblis hissed in his trademark harmonized creepy voices. Suddenly:

"Chaos spears!" Shadow yelled and hit the dark lord square in the face followed by Dark Sonic's orbs which electrocuted him in the same manner they suffered. Blaze threw off her cloak and ignited a fire ball which was thrown towards Iblis via Silver's telekinesis. Iblis was thrown back into the ground creating a huge crater causing the ground to shake and sink down an inch or two. Sonic was not satisfied with the amount of damage the demon had to endure; he wanted to kill him, torture him, suffer in Hell's realms again! The demon staggered up receiving shocked expressions from most of the heroes. Not one scratch was laid upon him. Not one bruise. Nothing!

"You have been just wasting my time, now I will show you my true powers!" Iblis chuckled in evil glee as he floated up. The Rosedaree necklace rose above his head glowing in a sinister ebony colour. The gold chain and leaves cracked and snapped into microscopic pieces separating itself from the black ruby rose itself. The ruby then transformed into an identical shape and size of the chaos emeralds except it was a glowing ebony in colour. The microscopic pieces of gold lined itself along the pointy carved bits looking like a cage.

"The true form of the eighth chaos emerald..." Tails uttered in a whispering voice. The dark demon picked this up and grinned in a spine chilling way.

"Yes, yes it is, weakling!" All the other seven chaos emeralds started to glow and circle Iblis. The emeralds were glowing in the same colour as the eighth. You couldn't identify which was which except for the eighth since it had a gold outlining.

"I'm not gonna give up!" Dark Sonic yelled and lunged at Iblis but was bounced back onto the ground. Sonic blinked his albino eyes to squint and see a translucent force field surrounding the demon. It was created due to the sheer power of all of the eight chaos emeralds.

"We have to stop him!" Silver screamed and tried to use his telekinesis to move the chaos emeralds. The emeralds were unaffected and started to spin around Iblis creating a huge whirlwind around him. Silver couldn't control the emeralds and was forced to step back as his nose started to leak with blood. One drip followed with another and then another.

"Silver! Hold on!" Blaze screeched however his vision was blurred as his eyes started to leak with blood temporarily blinding him. The pressure of the wind was forcing the heroes to blow away and almost lifting them off of their feet.

"Everybody hold onto someone!" Shadow yelled. Dark Sonic eyed at Amy and swiftly grabbed onto her with one hand and with the other forcing it onto the ground. He kept his grip tight on her cold body and hid her face on his chest.

"I'm sorry, I failed." Sonic whispered as his dark form faded away. His fury was replaced with sorrow and melancholy as a single tear drop shed from his eyes onto her dull quills.

"I can't see!" Silver's eyes was shut tight and blood was pouring out of it. Blaze pounced on him and kept him safe on the floor as her eyes watered as well. She squinted and scanned his face.

"You used too much of your power Silver! This was bound to happen!" Blaze whimpered and huddled onto the albino male. By instincts, he kept his arms around her feminine frame and hugged her. "No Blaze...he's...sucking up...our energy..." Silver whispered weakly. Blaze looked around and gasped. Rouge was shivering violently along with Knuckles as they were huddled up with Tails grabbing on for dear life. The colours of their fur was pale and dull indicating that Silver's theory was true. Shadow was about a feet away from her on his stomach gripping on the floor with blood pouring out of his ears. It was too much, even for the ultimate life form! She turned her head to see Sonic back in his cerulean normal form but slightly pale holding onto the lifeless Rose crying. Blaze felt her eyes burn and let her tears flow but they were not normal tears. Just like Silver, she was crying blood but not enough to physically blind her.

"Amy...please...wake up..." she whispered hoarsely. Amy was their only hope. She hoped she was not fully dead. She can't be. They made it this far.

"Come to me my followers!" Iblis boomed as the sky turned to a blood-curling and unnatural red. Out of the blue, seven figures, shadows more like floated towards Iblis. They were none other than the shadow ghosts who were presumed as neutral and glowed in their chaos emerald colours. They all flew towards the demon and surrounded him holding hands creating a circle. The translucent force field started to glow in a fiery red colour and grew so much that the heroes had to shield their eyes from it and duck or grip the floor even harder.

"Amy...please wake up...I love you..." Sonic whispered and his clear salty tears turned to sweet red drops blinding his vision. They are all dying and they know it. Sonic opened his painful eyes to have one last glimpse of his rose. He smiled sadly and kissed her head regretting the fact that he never confessed. Regretting that he never got to taste those sweet lips. Regretting that he failed as a hero and her blue knight. Regretting that she never got to die happy... The force field exploded spreading out a huge force ray in the atmosphere like a sonic boom only deadlier and dangerous. Smoke was covering the whole scenario but it didn't matter to the heroes and heroines as they have lost their vision temporarily and at a critical state. Tails was huddled with Rouge and Knuckles with his two namesakes covering the trio. All three of them had fresh blood trickling down their cheeks from their eyes, ears (except Knuckles who had blood coming out of his nose). They were motionless savoring their last breaths. Shadow was the only one who could see at least but his whole body was numb and heavy. Every time he breathed, blood would drip out of his chapped lips onto the rocky ground. He looked up as the smoke cleared away. His eyes widened at the sight of what was before him. It was Iblis no doubt but he was titanic! The only thing that was different about the demon was that he had seven heads of the shadow ghosts, each glowing in their chaos emerald colours. The chaos emeralds were implanted on his forehead glowing in a dim revolting dark colour. His eyes were pitch black and his fangs multiplied in perfect rows. His claws were sleek and in a sterling silver. This was his true form. His powerful form. He's stronger. Faster. Bigger. Somewhat better.

"Wow...after so long...power..." Iblis looked at his own body and clenched his hands. He looked at the fallen heroes below and cackled so brutally that it was surely to freeze your blood and kill you in an instant. "Stupid mortals, think that you can stop me!" he mocked as a terrible silence followed after that. Sonic perked his ears and bravely opened his eyes. Everything was blurry but he could make out a few figures starting out with Iblis' new figure. He saw a mixture of red, white and gold on one side and on the other, he saw purple, silver and black not too far away. In his arms, he instantly figured that the girl in his arms was Amy. Only she had those pink features and soft feather like quills as delicate as a rose petal.

"What are you doing here!" Iblis suddenly roared grabbing attention of most of the weak heroes. Sonic squinted and saw a black figure bending down towards him.

"Shadow?" Sonic whispered but the figure shook his head. "Mephiles..." Sonic realised. Mephiles clapped his hands and everything was still and motionless except for himself, Sonic and Amy who was still in his arms. Sonic's vision suddenly cleared and was able to see just like before. His gaze rested on the sakura hedgehog who was as cold as ever and he looked back at Mephiles pleadingly. "Please bring her back to life. Please!" Sonic croaked as his throat was getting dryer and dryer by the minute. Mephiles croaached down towards his level and stroked Amy's cheeks.

"She's not dead nor is she alive. She's currently in a empty voyage unable to decide whether to die or come back here." Mephiles whispered but Sonic couldn't take any of that.

"Why...WHY! Why isn't she coming down here? Back to us! Back to...to me!" Sonic cried and hugged Amy even harder refusing to let go. Mephiles started to glow and so was Amy's body. "What's happening..." Sonic's eyes widened in shock confused as to what's happening right now.

"I need to console her..." Mephiles replied.

(Amy's POV)

W...where am I? Why is everything so dark and gloomy? I quickly walk to see if I'm able to find clues of where I am. Luckily, I come across with a door! Why is it glowing in a white colour though? It looks so nice and pretty. It's mysterious but comforting at the same time.

"Amelia..." who was that! I turn around and gasp. The person's body glowed like an angel and her deep blue eyes looked like sapphires sparkling under the sun but there was no sun here.

"Mother..." I breathed. I rushed towards her and hugged her with all my might. Her scent, her motherly scent, just how I always remembered it! Bluebells and a tint of jasmine which doesn't make sense when it comes to me. I smell of roses and strawberries (apparently). I finally let go of her even though I didn't want too but I had to let her breath. "Where am I?" I asked cocking my head. She giggled in that angelic voice and stroke my quills like she used to...before the incident...before she 'died'.

"My, my, you've grown sweety." her crystal fur glistened in delight as seemingly agreeing with her. She grabbed my hands and intertwined our fingers together. Our hands were almost identical except hers was slightly bigger and older looking. Mine was petite, slender and dainty. "We are in a stage between life and death. That door over there; is the door to heaven. You have a choice whether to go through that door or come back to the world." she whispered into my ear. To heaven? That means no more pain, no more suffering, I will forever be at bliss! I smiled at that thought but it disappeared as quickly as it came and was replaced by a crestfallen frown. If I go to heaven, that means...

"If you go to heaven, you leave everything, your friends, your life, your family..." Mother stroke the top of my hand with her index finger and smiled sadly.

"If I go to heaven, Iblis will destroy everything!" I panicked and gripped Mother's hands in fear. She moved my bangs in a careful manner like she was touching the most delicate thing in the world.

"That's why, you can't go to heaven, not yet when you have a whole future set for you." she mused and gripped on my hand tighter. I bit down my lips. Why is it so hard to decide? The fate of the world rests on my decision! The fate of my friends, my Sonikku...

"Amy..." a familiar masculine voice echoed in the void. My ears perked up and I searched around to find the source of the voice.

"Sonic?" I questioned and looked around vigorously.

"Your blue knight is calling you dear," Mother walked away from me and before I could say anything, she vanished.

"Wake up please..." Sonic! Where are you? How do I get out of here? I want out! I can't leave everyone yet! Not now! I ran down the void away from the door as fast as I can! I'm coming Sonic! I'm coming Sonikku!

"I love you..." I stopped in my tracks. Those three words...does...does he mean it? That's it! I'm coming Sonic! I carried on running down the void getting faster and faster! My smile growing bigger and bigger!

(Sonic's POV)

Mephiles and Amy stopped glowing and I looked back at her. What exactly did Mephiles do?

"She has been consoled, the last thing you have to do is bestow your feelings towards Amelia. Show how much you need her, show how much you all need her!" Mephiles declared.

"Like...like a kiss?" I stammered and felt my cheeks flush. Damn stupid cheeks has to go all red now!

"Yes, hurry otherwise she won't be able to escape the void!" I wasted no time and crashed my lips against Amy's. Wow! Her lips are so...soft. The softest thing I've ever touched. It was indescribable and I loved it! I can't believe that even after all that, she tastes to sweet like strawberries and roses mixed together! Oh her lips! This definitely beats chilli dogs! Oh yes! She's like my new drug now. Why didn't I do this before. Suddenly, I feel a new rush of energy going through my veins. I let go of the kiss and gasped. I was...I was super! Not only me but...Amy was glowing too! Her lips parted and breathed in the precious oxygen and her chest started to rise up and down highlighting that she's breathing!

"Ames," I whispered with new confidence as the chaos energy circulated my whole body. I felt my quills upturn once more and my eyes turned ruby red. Her eyes fluttered open like a butterfly revealing not those jade orbs; but a darker shade of ruby! Her quills turned to a paler gold than mine almost like a rose gold colour. Her quills also upturned slightly giving her a cute look. I suppose I blushed slightly since I felt the heat of my cheeks go HOT!

"Sonikku..." she breathed and before I knew it, she gave me her old glomps again! Oh how I missed those bear hugs. The only difference was that it wasn't as bone crushing as normal and I returned the hug.

"Welcome back Ames, welcome back." I grinned. Suddenly, the whole landscape turned back to life again and we were greeted by Iblis' ugly face again as well as our weak friends.

(No one's POV)

"Oh my," Amy blinked and glared at Iblis. "What have you done to them!" she yelled as she flew up with a rose gold aura surrounding her body. Sonic flew along with her and glared at the demon.

"AMELIA! IMPOSSIBLE" Iblis roared "HOW CAN THIS HAPPEN!" Iblis shook with fury and dared to take a step forward.

"Through the power of light," both the hedgehogs turned to see Mephiles approach them. Sonic almost forgot that he was there the whole time.

"Father," Amy grinned and put on a determined face.

"And the power of love..." Mephiles whispered but none of the hedgehogs picked that up.

"Come on Ames, we need to give our friends a boost!" Sonic declared as Amy nodded. Both of them put there hands together letting out golden drops rain on the weak heroes.

"I don't think so!" Iblis hissed and let out a dark blast with electric volts sizzling around it however, the gold drops went through it like fireflies in the dark and successfully landed on the fallen anthropomorphic beings. Immediately, their body regained colour and the blood disappeared.

"Chaos healing powers? How? I won't let two weaklings stand in my way!" Iblis clenched his fanged teeth and his eyes glowered at the hedgehogs.

"You sure it's two?" a naive voice chuckled grabbing attention.

"Silver, shut up." a husky bass voice muttered.

"Shadow? Silver?" Amy smirked at the two hedgehogs.

"In super forms?" Sonic cocked his head. Both Shadow and Silver were glowing in the same gold as Sonic and both their eyes as red as his.

"Don't forget us! We may not be super but we are ready to kick your sorry ass!" Knuckles mocked the demonic creature and was followed by Rouge, Blaze and Tails.

"We have you outnumbered and surrounded, self-proclaimed God." Sonic retorted.

"I will show you...I WILL SHOW THE TRUE POWER OF IBLIS!" Iblis cackled as the sky turned into a huge red vortex. Iblis hissed and screeched in galore but that did not affect the determination of the heroes and heroines.

"This is it guys, lets FIGHT!" Sonic pumped his fist in the air as so did the others.

"Good luck Sonikku," Amy mused and flicked her wrists. Her piko piko hammer appeared but it was slightly bigger and was fully gold.

"Good luck Ames," Sonic winked as they both turned their attention towards the demon. The battle for the world is on...


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N** (steps in nervously) hello my fellow people and AAGH! (dodges a tomato) I know you are very angry and frustrated at me for not updating for so long but I have reasons for that! I'm recovering (yay) and I have severe writers block. I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
>Disclaimer: I don't see why I have to do this, I don't own SEGA and blah blah blah! I only own Amy's mom and the plot. And this is for that random person who can't spell on fanfiction and name them self 'Guest': My disclaimer is on the bloody summary, OK! And this whole story is based on Amy! Just because she turned super doesn't mean she stole Sonic's thunder! If you don't like, don't read! Gosh! OK, on with the story!<p>

* * *

><p>(No one's POV)<p>

The atmosphere was tense. So tense and so solemn that you would be able to hear a pin drop on the floor. Everything was mute and only our brave heroes and heroines' heart was thumping against their chest but was oblivious to the sound. The blood red vortex was spinning up ahead of them in the sky so fast that you'd be torn apart if you got stuck in there.

"CHAOS SPEARS!" Shadow made the first move and his golden spears sliced through Iblis leaving only small cuts. Unfortunately, the vortex only spun faster and the force of the wind started to suck the heroes in.  
>"CHAOS BLAST!" Silver shouted and his blast met its mark.<br>"FLAMETHROWER!" Blaze yelled right after Silver and her flames swirled around his blast making it twice as strong. Luckily, the force of the wind died down a bit but Iblis wasn't going down easily. Cleverly, the vortex sucked the flames in and transformed into a fiery vortex this time creating a scorching temperature.

"The vortex is going to so supernova! We have to stop this!" Tails shouted. Knuckles pounded his fists on the ground causing the ground to shake like an earthquake. The mobians jumped out of the way as soon as he did it. The shock however was counter attacked by a wave of transparent dark matter coming from the dark self proclaimed lord. The dark wave overpowered the Knuckles shock wave and was sent back at the red mobian. The sheer force of the wave knocked over the guardian as well as the kitsune and cat off of their feet.

"I don't think so!" Amy yelled and threw her golden, upgraded hammer at Iblis however it bounced off of the dark wave and was sent flying back at her. Sonic caught the dangerously flying hammer and flew towards the superless heroes on the floor. Thankfully, they had enough energy to get back on their feet and fight. Thank Chaos they were as stubborn as hell and won't back down!

Iblis has the upper hand and our heroes were losing precious time! The vortex abruptly stopped spinning. The blood red sky was still twisted. Has time stopped again?

Suddenly, a beam of light darted out of the center of the vortex and into Iblis. He screamed in pure agony hurting the mobians' eardrums. The scene flashed like a light going on and off and on and off. The light was so intense that it even overpowered the four hedgehogs' super form. Iblis screeched louder and louder. It was a miracle that the heroes weren't deaf yet!

"TAKE COVER!" Sonic's voice boomed loud enough to be heard. The heroes on the ground started to run but they were no where near out of the danger zone.  
>"WE NEED TO MAKE A SHIELD!" Silver shouted as loud as he can despite his throat throbbing with pain.<br>"HOW WILL THAT BE POSSIBLE!" Shadow roared. Amy glanced at the forbidden light and gasped. The eighth chaos emerald was visible and was gleaming with colour shards.  
>"ALL OF YOU! HOLD ONTO EACH OTHER AND FOCUS!" Amy yelled getting full attention of the Triple S.<br>"WHAT ARE YOU UP TO!?" Sonic panicked "YOU CAN'T USE TOO MUCH OF YOUR ENERGY OTHERWISE YOU'LL PASS OUT OR EVEN WORSE!"

"JUST TRUST ME!" Amy pleaded. Sonic glanced at the screeching demon, then at the two male super hedgehogs and then at her beloved. He already lost her once; he doesn't want to lose her again. Shadow and Silver nodded at Sonic. Sonic growled in frustration and grabbed one of Amy's hand. Shadow grabbed her other hand and Silver held onto one of Shadow's and Sonic's hand creating a small circle of hedgehogs.

"Chaos shield...chaos shield..." Amy started to chant and the other three did the same. A golden light sparked in the middle of the circle and started to expand and glow. Knuckles stopped running for a minute and glanced back at his shoulders. A golden orb was growing and was threatening to engulf him, Tails and Blaze. He didn't feel threatened at all; he was awestruck.  
>"The Chaos Shield? BLAZE! TAILS! STOP RUNNING AND COME LOOK!" He yelled and the lavender cat and honey kitsune joined him observing the scenery.<p>

"Whoa!" Tails gasped and Blaze smiled. The golden orb wasted no time engulfing the three awestruck heroes. The light was full of warmth and bliss caressing their bodies.  
>"Pure positive chaos energy," Knuckles whispered and breathed in. It was like the Sun's rays were shining on them and spread calmness.<br>"It's healing us! How did they manage to do that!" Tails spoke. For the first time ever, he couldn't find a logic explanation for this paranormal atmosphere.  
>"The eighth chaos emerald, they must've found a way to trigger the light powers," Knuckles replied.<p>

Iblis let out a roar and the light that was causing him pain exploded like an atomic bomb. The harsh flames mixed along with a cloud of debris pushed through the atmosphere. Fortunately, the golden chaos energy shield prevented any of the deathly flames and irritating debris from harming any of the mobians. The light died down. The chaos shield fizzed and vanished. The four hedgehogs all collapsed on the floor exhausted and in their normal forms. Amy opened her eyes and gasped. Not in pain, not fear but in horror.

Iblis was obviously there but his appearance; it was...  
>"Solaris!" Silver breathed and his pupils dilated. Iblis had three shells of light covering his body, giving him a more complex yet spine shilling appearance. He had one shell covering each of his upper arms, and one main shell on his body. The lower part of the main shell covered his chest area, as well as his core, and the top part of it has a figure, resembling an eagle head with glowing yellow eyes and antlers. On his back he had a ring with six triangular pieces attached resembling a sun.<p>

"We haven't even beaten him while he was in the other form, how the hell are we gonna beat him now! We're not even super any more!" Sonic growled. Shadow glared at Solaris for a second and glanced at the Knuckles, Blaze and Tails in the background. "I'm not giving up without a fight!" Sonic concluded and stood up. Shadow did the same and muttered:  
>"I will fulfill Maria's promise," he gave a small smile as Silver got up. Silver looked at Blaze and she gave him a look of determination.<p>

"What...why?" Iblis whispered as he stared at his appearance. The mobians looked at him confused. Didn't he plan this? Wasn't this what he wanted? If not, what was that light show all about?  
>"You don't know?" Amy narrowed her eyes at the demon. The angel of darkness. The heartless devil.<br>"Traitors...TRAITORS! SHOW YOURSELVES!" Iblis roared at no one in particular. Suddenly, seven shadows appeared and each one of them had a drained chaos emerald. They floated towards the heroes and faced Iblis (A.K.A Solaris)  
>"Shadow ghosts," Sonic blinked and grinned.<br>"Where's the eighth one?!" Shadow growled. He glared at the villain

"We belong to no one," the shadow ghost with the drained red chaos emerald uttered. Just like Mephiles, neither of them had a mouth.  
>"We follow Mephiles the Dark and his descendents," the one with the drained cyan chaos emerald added.<br>"We don't serve the _Devil_ and we never shall!" the one with the drained albino emerald finished the sentence. Solaris stared down at them full of pure rage and disgust.  
>"Of course, Mephiles did say that they will join our side! Looks like we have the upper hand now!" Sonic declared earning smiles from the rest of the team.<p>

"You shall all die! I WILL KILL YOU ALL! EVEN IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" Solaris fumed and raised his arms. A ginormous fireball grew and he launched it at them.  
>"NO WAY!" Blaze hissed and ran down towards the hedgehogs. As she accelerated to her full speed, she jumped dangerously high closer to the fireball and with all her strength grabbed hold of it. The flames scorched her gloves and most of her sleeves off however, her hands were unharmed since she was a pyrokinesis.<p>

"Need help!" Silver flew up next to Blaze and using his telekinesis, he threw the fireball back at Solaris. The fireball clashed into the villain causing him to jump back a bit. His injuries were clearly visible judging by the cracks on his shells.  
>"Not so strong are you!" Knuckles grinned and slipped on his shovel claws. "Rouge! It's our turn!" Knuckles dug under the ground and like a mole dug his way towards Solaris. He suddenly jumped out of the ground directly in front of the villain and slashed his claws against the tough hard shell.<p>

Suddenly:  
>"WHAT THE!" Knuckles yelled. He was frozen mid air in the same pose. Solaris' arm was surrounded in a misty aura and was pointing at the echidna.<br>"Crap! He stopped time!" Rouge gasped. Luckily or them, Solaris only stopped time around Knuckles. Before he could form another fireball, Rouge flew towards him like a dart and kicked him on the shell that was cracked the most. As a result, the shell was shattered to pieces so only two pieces remained. Solaris' core was visible to the mobians highlighting that they have the upper hand. Knuckles was now unfrozen and started to fall.

"ROUGE!" He cried wanting to avoid the rocky floor below. Rouge swooped down and caught the echidna by his arms and landed safely. She smirked at him.  
>"Thank God your not heavy," she remarked as Knuckles just rolled his eyes.<p>

"Is this all you got!" Solaris cackled and created a force field around himself. He created another fireball above both of his hands only twice as big as the previous ones. Tails spun his namesakes as soon as Solaris threw the deadly fireballs. However, in his arms was Amy and in her hands was her piko piko hammer ready for combat. As soon as the fireballs was in batting distance, Amy (like a cricket bat) hit them both directly at Solaris only to crackle the force field slightly.

Using his super speed, Shadow ran circles around the force field which surrounded Solaris. Sonic smirked and did the same but anti-clockwise. The wind started to pick up and spin around Solaris.  
>"Take a step back!" Silver warned knowing the consequence of the 'little' run Sonic and Shadow is doing. The others heeded to his warning and ran a few meters back so they were kept safe. A dusty tornado was now revealed courtesy on both Sonic and Shadow. Solaris was fortunately for the mobians, bang in the middle of the tornado. The two rivals soon joined the mobians making them back further away. The tornado however, was spinning rapidly on one space.<p>

Inside the tornado, Solaris tried to keep his force field but it shattered against the sharp wind that was traveling at impossible speed. The tornado was closing in on him. Solaris then tried to throw a fireball; the tornado caught it and instead, let the fire spread through its wind making it look like a fire tornado!

"AAAAGHGAAAAAGH!" Solaris shrilled in agony threatening to burst anyone's eardrums. The force of the tornado grew stronger and it started to tilt from side to side. Silver got in front of the crew who were trying to squint through the wind and with his psychokinetic abilities, formed a cyan shield covering them. It was a bit of a fish bowl shape with the shield covering the front and the sides of the area that the crew was protecting themselves in. Unfortunately, the wind was getting stronger and was forcing Silver's foot to slide back bit by bit.

The seven shadow ghosts floated towards Silver and place their arms on the shield. The shield started to glow in multiple colours of the seven chaos emeralds. The shield grew thicker and more stable. Soon, the force of the wind died down and the shield flickered and disappeared.

"Solaris?" Tails squinted ahead. In place of the villain was a floating flame with six triangles floating around it. Below it was all of its scrapped shells and pieces. "Did we...did we do it?" Tails whispered but one of the shadow ghost shook its head.  
>"Amelia," the shadow ghost with the drained magenta chaos emerald spoke getting the Rose's attention. She looked at it as it made its way towards the floating flame. It bent down and blew away the scattered shells below the flame like dust revealing the eighth chaos emerald. The emerald was gleaming in a clear white colour with colour fragments.<p>

All of the chaos emeralds in the shadow ghosts started to glow and gleam in their healthy colour indicating that their power's restored. The magenta chaos emerald shadow ghost grabbed the eighth emerald and floated towards Amelia. It gently clutched her hand. Unlike the eighth shadow ghost which was no where to be seen, this shadow ghost's touch was soothing and heartwarming. It lit a spark on ones heart filling it with familiarity.  
>"You must put out the flame," it spoke and laid the eighth emerald in her palms. The rest of the Sonic team looked intently at the scene. It was so touching and so engrossing. No one dared to make a sound. No one dared to breath out loud.<br>"H...How?" Amy trembled. She chewed on her bottom lip and stared at the shadow ghost with teary eyes.  
>"Trust your instincts. Become one with your birth stone. Your chaos emerald. Your life." It breathed. Amy looked around. The shadow ghosts were emotionless and their eyes were impossible to read. She then looked at her friends- whom she considered family.<p>

Blaze's golden eyes was full of curiosity and hope. She gave a small smile towards the female hedgehog. Knuckles gave a small nod and his violet orbs was full of sincere. Rouge clasped her hand with one of Knuckles' mitts. Tails was breathing quite heavily looking confused for the first time ever. The three male hedgehogs, no matter how close she is with them, she can't seem to read their expressions; especially her beloved: Sonic.

Amy held the emerald close to her chest and began humming a tune. A tune that her Mom used to hum to her every night. The emerald started to glow and engulfed her body in pure light. She stood in front of the flame, cupped her hands together and a light beam shot out of it hitting the flame. At first it did nothing but...

"AAAAAGHGHAAA!" the same high pitched scream rang through everyone's ears. Out of the flames, a shadow crawled out of it. It was Iblis but in his shadow ghost form. Blood was pouring out of his eyes like he was crying. His mouth dribbled with blood and he started to choke. Even though the light was hitting directly at him, the vulnerable devil wasn't close to dying. It was just standing still absorbing the harmful lights that was only wounding it internally.

"Why isn't it dead yet!" Sonic hissed and glared at the demon. The shadow ghosts nodded to each other and each of them floated towards one member of the Sonic team. The shadow ghost with the red chaos emerald threw itself into Shadow's body making him glow a piercing red colour. The one with the green chaos emerald threw itself inside of Knuckles' body. He started to glow green as well. Blaze glowed magenta, Rouge glowed a silverish colour, Tails glowed yellowish-gold, Silver glowed cyan and Sonic glowed in a deep blue colour. Their eyes glowed the same as the shadow ghost that entered their body.

"What are you doing!" Knuckles roared.  
>"Don't worry, trust us," the shadow ghosts whispered in a childish harmony. They started to control our heroes' and heroines' bodies and made them walk to either sides of Amy. They all cupped their hands and a light beam (that was the same colour as the shadow ghost inside of them) shot out of it but hitting Amy's back. Amy hissed from the contact.<br>"YOU'RE HURTING HER!" Sonic yelled as he was unable to control his body except for his mouth.  
>"Watch," the shadow ghosts ordered. The beam that was still shooting from their cupped hands started to wrap around Amy's back and thus her beam was infused with the colours.<p>

"NO! I AM IMMORTAL! YOU CANNOT STOP ME!" Iblis cried in agony. The chaos infused beam only forced itself onto the demon stronger and no chance of giving up. "NOOOOOO!" Iblis disintegrated and the beam exploded creating a sonic boom that blew the mobians away onto the ground at least a hundred meters away from the explosion. The chaos emeralds slipped out of their bodies and landed first.  
>"Kyaaaaaa!" Amy screamed. Sonic opened his eyes to see Amy was falling head first to the ground. He realised he was upside down and forced a twist and dived for the sakura being. Because of his streamlined strategy, he caught her and he landed on the ground on his back with Amy on top of him.<p>

The dust cleared and as soon as the mobians opened their eyes only to see a deja vu. Fragments of chaos energy was falling down from the sky like snow. It was as refreshing as rain. The fragments reflected the long lost Sun which hasn't shined on the Dark Kingdom's land after many years of hiding.

Amy quickly got up off Sonic and glanced at her surroundings. The hard rocky ground turned to soft blades of grass as the chaos rain made contact with it. The black roses transformed and revealed itself as the original red, green and yellow roses that were there to make the Rosedaree sign. The demonic flame was extinguished and the ashes were blown away. What got her the most excited though was all the dead, the decomposed skeletons started to form flesh, a real body and...a smile. The bodies stood up and looked at each other with awestruck face. Sonic put one hand on Amy's shoulder. Shadow stood on the other side next to her. Tails stood by Sonic along with Knuckles and Rouge. Silver stood by Shadow along with Blaze. They all smiled (well, Shadow hardly wore a smile) at the resurrected beings that were whooping with joy and hugging each other.

"You did it Ames," Sonic mused. Amy shook her head and glomped him almost catching him off guard.  
>"No silly!" Sonic looked confused at her answer. "We did it! We stopped him!" She let go of him and started to get lost into his eyes.<p>

"Ah-hem!" Knuckles cleared his voice purposely snapping the two love-hogs out of their dazes. Knuckles earned a light slap from Rouge.  
>"You ruined their momentum!" Rouge teased.<br>"Yeah! I was gonna finally get my first kiss from Sonikku!" She looked at him deviously "After all, I heard you say 'I love you' to me, hmm?" she playfully pointed at his chest.  
>"I wouldn't say first, per-Se," Sonic looked away rubbing his ear.<br>"Wait! What do you mean!" Amy snapped.

"He revived you through a kiss, Amelia," a fatherly voice interrupted. Amy gawked at Sonic "So that's why it isn't your first,"  
>"I was gonna tell her Mephiles," Sonic groaned. A feminine giggle was heard. Amy turned towards the source and almost stumbled backwards. She tried to speak and so did Sonic but all that came was stutters.<br>"Crystal, your awake," Mephiles whispered at the approaching female. Her long quills flowed along with the wind and her topaz eyes sparkled under the sun light.  
>"That's Amy's mom!" Silver blinked and received a glare from Blaze.<p>

Crystal walked towards Amy and put her hand on Amy's cheeks. Her smile held the same motherly love as Creams mother: Vanilla. Her eyes twinkled at the sight of her child. The chaos rain sparkled and looked like dew drops glittering every colour of the spectrum.  
>"My sweety, my darling, my Rose, you have bloomed. You have bloomed indeed!" She gave a kiss on Amy's forehead and stroked her three petite bangs. Amy didn't dare to blink. After a second of quiet, Amy launched herself at Crystal enveloping her in an embrace. She sobbed and sobbed. Crystal only smiled and stroked Amy's strawberry scented quills.<p>

"I missed you," Amy managed to croak out. The rest of the crew smiled at the mother and daughter reunion. Crystal let go of Amy with a sad smile. "What's wrong?" Amy squeaked.  
>"I can't stay here for long, heaven calls for your father and I." she whispered. Everyone except Mephiles and Crystal gasped.<br>"H...Heaven?" Amy cocked her head. Like magic, a pair of feathery wings scrolled out of both Crystal's and Mephiles' back. Crystal's was pure white in colour while Mephiles' pair contrasted it with pure black.

"Angels!?" Shadow breathed out.  
>"No...NO NO NO! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME AGAIN!" Amy wailed and dropped towards the floor. She just got her parents back. She just got her mother back. Why is it that everything she loves has to go away?<br>"Amelia, my rose," Mephiles spoke and both he and Crystal hugged Amy. "You must understand, we were both dead anyway. Look at all the innocent souls." He pointed towards the celebrating crowd that was oblivious towards them. "You gave them a second chance of life, look behind you, don't you consider them as family?" Amy opened her eyes to catch a few glimpse of her friends.  
>"Everything is born once, loves once and dies once. Despite the people below with the second lifetime, we unfortunately <em>lived<em> once. You have Shadow as your big brother figure..." Shadow gave a small nod "...Tails as your little brother..." Tails flashed a goofy grin but had tears erupting out of his eyes. "...Rouge and Blaze as your close friends and sisters not to mention Cream...". Rouge sighed and Blaze's eyes was teary. "...Silver sees you as a mother..." Silver blushed at this statement and shrugged his shoulders. "...and lastly, your blue knight, your savior, Sonic." Crystal finished as Sonic gave a genuine smile.

The angelic parents got up and took Amy towards the Sonic letting him hold her in his arms. Amy sniffed not taking her eyes away from them.  
>"Take care, our little Rose, we shall always love you," Mephiles took a step back. Crystal however put her hands behind Amy's neck and clipped on a chain. Amy peered at the chain to see the Rosedaree locket.<br>"Keep the locket with you; it will show that you are never alone and that we will always love you." Crystal stood by Mephiles and let a tear drop escape her eyes.  
>"I will...Mother...Father..." Amy whispered. As the chaos rain fell, the angelic parents started to fade slowly till...they disappeared. Sonic took hold of Amy's chin and sighed.<p>

"Lets go home," Amy nodded. She gave a small smile to her friends and peered at her locket. She looked deep and could've swore that she saw her parents smiling back at her.  
>"I got all the chaos emeralds," Shadow muttered.<br>"That was fast," Sonic remarked. Shadow scoffed and held the green chaos emerald in the air.  
>"Everyone gather around and hold onto each other," Everybody did so.<br>"You know, you still owe me that kiss," Amy smirked. Sonic faked a worry face but grabbed hold of her cheeks and as soon as Shadow shouted:  
>"CHAOS CONTROL!" his lips instantly embraced the Rose's lips. It may not be their first but they shall always treasure this moment. Our heroes and heroines chaos controlled away leaving the crowd that was enjoying their life to their hearts content.<p>

As you see, Amy discovered her dark secret throughout this event. She was completely oblivious to it. All her life she has been helping Sonic and co fight Eggman and go on adventures and this event hit her like a tonne of bricks.

What secrets are you yet to discover in your life... A rose with a dark secret part 17by FireWitch25

* * *

><p>Literature  Fan Fiction / Horror©2014 FireWitch25

Previous: art…  
>I finally FINISHED it! WOO HOO! Oh yeah Oh yeah! I'd like to say thank you to all those who commented and faved my stories! It meant so much to me! I love you all! Don't be disappointed that it's over (I had fun writing it too ,^^,) but all good things come to an end. You know the song that Amy hummed? Her's the link to it watch?v=RRoYWo…. Skip 30 secs of it then listen. It's a beautiful tune. So what if it's Hindi. I'm ASIAN and PROUD! I'd like to shout out all my commenters!<p>

On DeviantART:

GoldenSunFlower (my COUSIN and all time best friend!)  
>AmySilver123<br>The-Silverthorn  
>SonicAmy4life<br>flame225  
>charlotte-the-hedgie<br>1023alexacat  
>FurriesLoverthatMe00<br>MyleetheHedgie2270  
>amandasaumat1<br>SONAMYLOVERLOVESAMY  
>TRUErealSEGASonicfan<br>Alythewolf369

Thank you all!

On Fanfiction:

sonamylover555  
>werewolf lover99<br>Dark sin broken heart  
>Blossom-channn<br>moonprincess731  
>Taurus Pixie<br>SonamyFan16

Thank you to you lot as well!


End file.
